


一生一世的藤蔓

by Kaori87



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Sided Love, 中文作品, 单相思
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori87/pseuds/Kaori87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有没有一个人，能让你甘心爱到放弃自己。<br/>有没有一个人，即便天涯两隔，你也觉得从未有过片刻分离。<br/>出于爱或恨或是执念的纠缠，能结出怎样的果实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 更新非常缓慢。  
> 谢谢观看的大家！么么哒！LOL！

它经受着一场梦   
没有眼睛，没有动静。   
但是内心却在颤动。 

 

Chapter 0 楔子

 

柔软的，安静的，优雅的声音。  
慵懒的，含笑的，撒娇的声音。

——呐，你就这点胆量么……  
——难道是害怕了吗，……

……是那样爱恋着的声音。

从梦里惊醒的时候，手冢发现自己满身的冷汗，睡衣黏腻冰冷地附着在后背上，像一条恶毒的蛇，蓄势待发着要把他吞噬。  
他靠在床头，胸膛急剧地起伏着。等到呼吸平静下来，他伸手打开床头灯，暖黄色的灯光泼洒开来。手冢微微眯了眼睛，本能地躲避着与黑暗截然不同的光色。  
“唔……”  
身边传来柔软的呻吟声，和梦境里听到的柔软声音如出一辙，不论是优美的音调，还是雅致的音色，都毫无二致。——就仿佛从梦境里漫溢出来，变成了触手可及的真实。  
手冢侧过头去，卸下眼镜的视界有些模糊，但并不妨碍他看清身边熟睡的人的模样。  
那是一个，如此美丽的人——  
如此的美丽，美丽得即便是如手冢这般深深地、细细地凝视描摹了无数遍那个人的容颜，那个人的姿态，此刻都控制不住内心庞然的汹涌震撼。  
蜜色的发丝凌乱地洒落在洁白的枕上，手冢知道每一根发丝都柔软馨香。优美的眉眼即便是在熟睡当中也有着可人的笑模样，弯弯如月，此时或许是因为突如其来的光，眉心浅浅地蹙着。手冢也知道在薄薄的眼皮和纤长的睫毛之下掩着的是那样一双冰蓝色的眼，是晴空的颜色，蓝得透彻，蓝得精致，蓝得风华绝代。还有那张孩子般纯净洁白的脸庞，晶莹如同光润的玉，脸颊的线条优雅流畅，手冢觉得，就如同被上帝亲吻过的宁馨儿。  
——都是手冢无比熟悉，无比深爱的细节。  
——也许是他这一生都无法想象能够拥有的，最为美好的梦。  
但是此刻他拥有了。手冢倾过身去，指尖小心翼翼地触上那张甜美的睡颜，感觉到细腻柔润的触感，便如同上瘾一般轻轻地抚摸着，胸腔里澎湃着的爱意几乎要破柙而出。  
手冢感觉到自己的呼吸越发急促，他的目光不受控制地从那张恬静的睡脸上滑落，沿着曲线优美的颈项下滑，落定在微敞的睡衣领口处精致的锁骨上。暖色的光如同一汪水静静地盛满着那个人锁骨的凹陷，盈盈闪烁着，就如同谁撩拨的眼神。  
他缓缓俯下身，原本轻抚着那人面颊的手改为笼住那人脸庞的弧线，捧住那张美丽的脸。手冢的吻落在那双玫瑰色的唇上，那个人甜蜜的气息涌满了鼻腔，他不受控制地深吻下去，舌尖撬开那个人毫无防备的唇齿，贪婪地攻城掠地，汲取着诱人的馨香。手冢的手隔着衣料沿着那人脊背的曲线滑落，游移在腰间，将那人紧紧搂在怀里。柔软的身体乖顺地贴合着他，手冢感觉越来越热，血液都在沸腾，胸口仿佛有一只猛兽咆哮着要冲出来，肆意侵略，然后吞噬——他利落地翻身，动作已经不能用大脑思考，只剩下本能，把怀里的人压在身下。  
灼热急切的深吻结束，手冢吻上那个人洁白优美的颈项，用双唇亲吻，用舌尖舔舐，轻巧地咬着，所过之处留下嫣红的痕迹。他解开那个人的睡衣，暖色的灯下雪白的皮肤如同完美的艺术品，手冢着迷般的抚摸着柔滑的皮肤，唇片亦随之移动，他的亲吻越来越激烈炙热，和他逐渐升腾的情欲一样，如同灼烧一般难以忍受。  
“唔……”被手冢亲吻的那个人似乎清醒过来，发出柔软的声音，“……怎么……？”  
手冢微微一震，继而在雪白胸膛上流连着的唇压在那双微微翕动的唇上，深入地缠绵着。那人还陷在残余的梦中，但也配合地揽住手冢的颈项，两个人的舌尖缠绕在一起，交换着深沉急促的喘息。  
“唔……”那人的眉心仍然微蹙着，“……好刺眼……”  
手冢安抚般地吻着那人的眼眸，一手探向床头四处摸索着，想要找到开关。修长的手指摸索了半晌才啪地熄灭了床头灯，黑暗浓郁地四溢开来。躺在手冢身下的那人揽回手冢的颈子，主动献上双唇，两个人的嘴唇都黏在了一起，难舍难分。手冢急切地扯下那人的衣服，感觉到自己的睡衣也被那人不得要领地笨拙地扯着，唇角不禁溢出一丝难得的微笑。  
很快，两个人便赤裸着纠缠在一起，手冢分开那个人的双腿，就像从前做过的那样缓慢地进入，不出意外地听到了那人吃痛的轻哼。以手冢的尺寸，每次进入都会让那个人微微不适——手冢低沉地喘息着，开始缓慢地移动腰肢，强忍着在那个人体内肆虐的冲动。  
不适也只是在刚开始的瞬间，那个人的痛呼很快就变成了甜腻的低吟。手冢如同得到了许可那样猛烈地冲撞起来，毫不意外地得到了那个人的回应，快感激烈地累积着，手冢几乎发狂。理智和冷静被他抛到九霄云外，全副神智都专注于那种狂烈的快感，那种美梦成真的喜悦——他拥抱着那个人，在从前多少冷清寂静的记忆里，唯有最奢侈不过的梦境才能拥有的人……此时此刻如此真实，如此亲密地依偎在他的怀里，只属于他一个人……  
恍如雪白的闪电在迷蒙的双眼前爆炸，刺目的电离色笼罩住整个视界。手冢因为强烈的快感而微微震颤，身下的那个人亦是如此，颤抖着更加贴近。手冢爱怜地吻着那人的额头，想要把那人抱起来去浴室清洗，却在托起那人肩膀时听见了一个，让他所有的美梦瞬间清醒破碎的声音。  
柔软的，撒娇的声音——和梦境里所听到的，毫无二致……  
“呐……Kurarin……”  
慵懒的，安静的声音——就像从梦里飘出来，如出一辙……  
手冢浑身冰凉，如被霜雪。托着那人肩头的手臂不知不觉地滑落，那人软软地倒回了枕上，似乎又陷入了睡梦里。  
——原来，此时才是梦醒。  
身体犹有方才欢爱的情潮，灼烈的温度，甜蜜的纠缠。那个人身体发肤的触感似乎还刻印在自己的皮肤上，他仿佛仍然拥抱着那个人，亲吻着那个人，他的唇都能品味到那个人甜美的气息——就像从惊梦中醒来，挥之不去的恐惧和痛苦。  
——那个人是他这一生都无法想象能够拥有的美梦。  
当手冢如同中了魔一般索取着那个人的所有时，他以为——经过那么多痛苦的领悟后，他仍然天真地以为——此刻他真的拥有了那个人。  
但其实，不过仍是一场终会醒来的美梦。  
那个人从来不曾属于他，以前是，现在也是。  
手冢立在床边，在仿佛无垠的黑暗里，深深地凝视着那个再次睡去的人。皮肤上犹有甜蜜的温度，身体还震颤着记忆着不久之前的情潮，可是就是那么一句话，就那么简单的一句话，就足够让他和他之间划开此生无法逾越的天堑。  
从来都是，以前是，现在也是。他在这边，隔着一条汹涌的河流，看着那个人在对岸或喜或嗔，眉眼弯弯，而自己，被胸腔里沸腾着的爱恋和痛苦折磨。  
手冢动了动唇，无声地吐出了那个人的名字，不知有多久都没有呼唤过的名字。  
“……Fuji。”


	2. 不谢花

当她在清晨开放，红得像鲜血一样。  
露珠不敢碰她，害怕被她烧伤。  
当她在中午开放，硬得像珊瑚一样。  
太阳靠近玻璃，为了看她闪光。

 

手冢一直起得很早，这天也不例外。他已经形成了雷打不动的生物钟，清晨五点半准时醒来。即便昨夜因为某些原因彻夜未眠，在凌晨时分才假寐片刻，睁眼时已经无法再次入睡。  
伸手向床头柜习惯性地摸索着自己的眼镜，但许久都没有碰到冰冷熟悉的镜架。他怔愣片刻才发觉自己睡在书房，然后昨夜温暖而残忍的一幕幕就这样突兀地闯入了他的脑海，翻搅起剧烈的痛楚。  
手冢缓慢地起身，每一步踏出去都仿若有千钧重量。他推门出去，沿着寂静的过道走向那个房间，昨晚他逃难一般奔出来的房间。  
推开门，一室柔和的风拂过他的衣角。床上的人还在熟睡，整个人缩成一团，被白色的丝被包裹着，像只懒洋洋的蚕宝宝。  
只是这样模糊地看着，心里混杂着痛苦的爱意就怎样也止不住地翻涌。怎么才能控制得住呢？这是自己从国中就爱着的人，一直以来都如此渴望的人。  
手冢慢慢走近，从床头柜拿起自己的眼镜戴上，弯身亲吻熟睡的人的额头。那人陷在睡梦中的时候，漂亮的脸庞纯真得像个孩子，仿佛不曾经历过任何伤害，精致的令人心疼。同样，凝视着这样的睡颜，手冢完全不能把他和平日里，记忆中那个耀眼的天才少年不二周助联系起来。  
被称为天才的不二周助，永远那么鲜活地留在手冢的记忆里。  
在绚烂的日色下，漂亮的少年执着网球拍，眉眼弯弯地拍打着黄绿色的小球。在手冢喊他名字的时候，他一手接住球，略带疑惑地侧过头，仍然是那副笑模样。他会柔和地唤出自己的名字，那已经是……  
“……Kurarin？”柔和的声音漫过耳廓，手冢回过神来，看见不二周助从白色的“蚕茧”里挣扎出来，揉着眼睛试图看清眼前的人。他在床边坐下，把不二揽进自己怀里，浅浅啄了一下那双玫瑰色的唇，指尖摩挲着腰间衣料掩盖下的柔滑皮肤，引得怀里的人吃吃发笑：“一大早就发情……真不愧是Kurarin。”  
手冢抱紧了他，没有说话。  
不二眉眼弯弯地仰起脸，正对上手冢的面孔。  
就在这一瞬间，笑容如同水流冲走尘埃一般从那张脸上褪得干干净净，冰蓝色的眼睛陡然睁到极限，手冢能看见深棕色瞳孔剧烈收缩，其间倒映出自己掩饰不住悲哀的面容。  
“你不是Kurarin！”就如同触电一般，不二一把推开手冢，张皇失措地往床头缩，“你把Kurarin带到哪里去了？”少年纤细的手指死死攥着床头的装饰，骨节凌厉地凸显苍白。那双淡到透明的冰蓝眼眸惊恐戒备地盯着手冢，宛如落入陷阱的小兽，恐惧地露出尖锐的獠牙威胁着猎人。  
前一瞬温柔的影像变成了绮丽的错觉，手冢恍惚回到了那噩梦般的一日，苍白瘦削的少年哭得满脸都是泪，疯了似的在自己的怀里挣扎。自己一遍遍喊着他的名字，却反被他在左手上狠狠咬了一口，鲜血淋漓。  
可不是鲜血淋漓吗。手冢无声地看着少年缩在床头颤抖成一团，低头看着自己的左手，手腕处犹有模糊的齿痕，不二咬下的那一口那么深那么狠，毫不留情，就像他每一次重创着自己的心，划下一道道鲜血淋漓的伤口，又何曾有半分情面？  
——呐，你就这点胆量么……  
梦里的柔软声音就那样突兀地闯进脑海，手冢浑身都僵住了，梦中那揪着心的冰冷绝望如同毒蛇潜游上他的脊梁，阴险地攀附着。他的视界里映出不二的身影，那双如此深爱着的冰蓝色眼眸尖锐地盯着他，就仿佛在看着一个陌生人，不，比这更糟——就像在看一个恨之入骨的敌人，连视线的温度都降到零下。  
那个凶狠地咬着自己手腕的少年，却不是没有柔情似水的时候。手冢一直都记得，在他最恐惧的噩梦里，少年温软的，甚至带着一点魅惑的声音跗骨之蛆般缠绕不去，声声柔情，唤的却不是自己的名字，只可笑自己连梦到深沉时也不乏清醒，只可笑自己清醒时那般灼热纠缠……  
分明是，一个转身就能触碰的距离。  
分明是，一伸手就能拥入怀中的温度。  
分明再也不会如爱上这个人一般爱着谁，分明比谁都要珍视着这个人，分明无论如何都不愿去伤害。可即便做了那么多，也不能换来那个人多看自己一眼，也不能阻止那个人无可救药地爱上别人。  
手冢倏然起身向不二倾过去，有力的双手牢牢抓住不二纤细的双腕，不顾他的惊叫就把他从床头拖向自己。他把挣扎着的不二锁在怀里，不二踢打着他他也不松手，但那纤细过分的手足对他来说真的没有半点冲击力。  
“你放开我！”不二盲目地挣扎着，“Kurarin……Kurarin在哪里？他在哪里？”泪水从睁圆的眼里落下，话语变成绝望的哭喊：“Kurarin……Kurarin！Ku……”  
手冢堵住了他的声音，凶猛地，带着厌憎的味道深深地吻住了那个不断呼唤着这世上他最憎恨的名字的人。爱和恨似乎是一胞双生，当他意识到自己是如此深爱着名叫不二周助的少年的时候，便有多么深刻的恨意，恨到无法自拔，恨他不爱自己，恨他爱着别人，恨他此刻仍然喊着另一个人的名字。  
唇上传来尖锐的痛楚，血腥味爆炸般弥漫开来，手冢知道是不二咬了自己的唇，他皱着眉却没有放松自己的力道，更深更重地吻下去。手冢紧紧地抱着不二滚到床上，一只手把着他的后脑勺让他更亲密地贴近自己，另一只手胡乱摸索着猛然拉开床头柜的抽屉，修长手指急切地翻找着，直到探到熟悉的包装袋。  
于是一把攥在手心里，强硬地按下身下人犹不止歇的挣扎，手冢松开他的唇，用牙撕开塑料包装，一枚冰冷细长的针管就势滚到手里。手冢拽起不二一只手腕，直接把尖锐的针头戳进苍白色的肌肤。  
“呜！”不二发出痛呼，不知从哪里得来了力气挣开了自己的手腕。针头戳进去的地方正渗出鲜色的血，一滴滴顺着手腕的弧线淌到床单上。原来没扎中血管。手冢低咒一声，反手把不二的手腕按在床上，不顾他的尖叫挣扎再次刺入针头，这次找中了血管，手冢便把针管里乳白色的药液迅速推了进去。  
药液的效果非常显著，不二的挣扎渐渐弱下来，原本抓挠着手冢的纤细手指乖顺地搭在手冢臂上，他的身体微微颤抖着贴在手冢怀里，然后就不再动弹。  
手冢长吁一口气，随手把针管抛在地上，起身找止血贴。  
帮昏睡过去的少年止血时，看着那条纤细苍白的过分的手臂，手冢忽然有些迷惘。多少年前自己毫不犹豫地做下的决定，究竟是不是正确的，一直认定是拯救心爱的人的唯一方法，究竟是不是另一种毁灭的炼狱。  
他弯下身，亲吻不二的额头，白皙的肌肤透着冰凉的温度，摩挲着他滚烫的唇。不二皱了皱眉，眼皮微微掀开，透出一丝淡淡的冰蓝，不见焦距地凝视了手冢半晌，唇角弯出一个好看的弧度：“Kurarin……”  
手冢把不二的手指按在自己唇上，无声地动着唇：“是我……已经没事了。”  
不二模糊地笑着，露出安心的表情。

手冢离开不二的房间时，已经是上午八点。因为药效不二睡得很熟，经验告诉手冢不二会睡到中午自己到家。这次的药量略大了些，大概接下来的一段时间内都不再需要注射。  
不再需要药物作用……不二也会把自己当成那个人。  
手冢低下头，看见自己左手上缠着的白色绷带，苍白的就像死尸的颜色，一圈圈蜿蜒过精瘦的手腕，包裹着整个前臂，缠绕上宽厚的手掌，甚至绵延到修长的指，只留下一段裸露的指节。  
这样的装束，曾经只属于另外一个人。  
另外一个永远都不会再出现的人。  
另外一个永远活在不二周助世界里的人。  
那个人的名字，叫做白石藏之介。  
那个人已经永远都不会再回来，已经永远离开活着的人的世界，可是对手冢来说，那个人仍然如同不死的妖异，无时无刻不缠绕着他的意识，无时无刻不束缚着他的行动。  
因为五年前，十八岁的不二周助的世界里，只剩下白石藏之介一个人。  
五年前，突如其来的一场车祸，夺走的不只是白石藏之介的生命，还有天才不二周助的全部清醒的神智。那噩梦般的灾难过后，不二的头颅受到剧烈撞击导致脑内淤血影响视觉，记忆脑区也有大面积伤害。那时手冢从德国赶回来不眠不休地守在不二病房外，得知不二并没有失去记忆时心头大石轰然落下，但当他探望苏醒过来的不二的时候，苍白的少年无神的瞳孔盯着他看了许久，才缓慢地吐出一句：“Kurarin在哪里？”  
“Fuji，”手冢记得自己尽量放柔了声音，“Shiraishi他……医生已经尽了全力，但是……”  
以不二的敏锐，手冢想，他不需要全部说完，少年都可以领会。  
但是他没有想到，不二在得知白石伤重不治之后的反应会那样剧烈。向来从容淡定的天才哭得满脸都是泪，挣扎着想要去找白石藏之介，注射营养液的针头脱出手腕，牵扯出一串鲜艳的血迹。手冢紧紧把他抱在怀里，大声喊着他的名字，想要让他清醒一点，接受现实，却反被崩溃的不二一口咬在左腕上，霎时间鲜血淋漓，痛难自抑。最后是医生强行给不二注射了镇定剂，少年才松开手冢的左腕，昏睡过去。  
那一年狰狞的齿痕，直到现在都留着模糊的伤口，从未彻底褪去。  
再后来，不二对外界的反应彻底消去，不管手冢怎样对他说话，怎样触碰他，呼唤他，他都没有任何反应，像是做工精致的人偶娃娃，一动不动地躺在病床上，昔日的神采尽数从那双明媚的冰蓝色眼瞳里褪去，无助的让人心痛。  
直到医生通知手冢，不二可以出院的时候，手冢做下了决定。  
他把茶色的发染成极淡的丁子茶颜色，用尽各种手段把发丝的触感变得柔软，和逝去的那个人一样柔软。以及，在左手上缠绕着白色的绷带，就像逝去的那个人一样。他费尽心思回忆那个人生前的一举一动，在镜子前反复练习。  
只有与生俱来的面容轮廓和必须佩戴眼镜的糟糕视力无法改变，但手冢抱着万分之一的侥幸心理——不二的视觉因为车祸受到重创，几乎等同于失明，也许并不会发现自己容貌上和白石藏之介的巨大差异。  
事实证明手冢赌对了。  
接不二出院的那天，他顶着染色的头发，左腕上缠绕着洁白绷带站在不二病床前轻轻握住不二垂在床边的手的时候，一直对外界毫无反应的不二如同触电般睁开眼睛，那双透明的冰蓝眼瞳胶凝在手冢身上，如同能把他看个对穿。  
手冢的心提在喉咙口，从未有一刻如同此时般如此紧张。  
但是不二紧紧盯着他，颤抖着扑进他的怀里的时候，手冢知道他做到了，而且做得足够完美。  
“Kurarin……Kurarin……”不二伏在手冢怀里反反复复地念着白石的名字，直到最后话音都哽咽了，“我就知道……我就知道……你不会离开我的……”  
手冢无声地抱紧了颤抖着的少年，他纤瘦的脊背脆弱的如同略一用力就会折断，但他抱得那么紧，紧的就像手冢是他在这世上唯一的救赎。  
“Kurarin？你为什么不说话？”不二仰起脸，瞳孔里水雾朦胧。  
手冢深深地吸了一口气，握起不二的手贴在唇边：“因为车祸……我的声带受损，不能出声了。”  
这是一个看似疯狂却不得不做的决定。除却外貌和视力，最后的难关就是声音。先不论两人声线上的巨大差异，手冢是典型的关东人，而白石藏之介来自大阪，有独特的关西口音。手冢就算再怎样欺瞒也不能改变自己的声音，所以他干脆借助车祸，隐藏起自己的声音，一劳永逸。  
种种困难和看似不可思议的决定，却在看到不二满足微笑的瞬间，手冢觉得那么值得。  
一切都是值得的，即使自己不得不离开挚爱的家人，即使不得不割舍与过去相关的一切。  
即使那个人的微笑，从来都不是给他。  
即使他是如此憎恨着不二心里似乎永远不会消失的，对白石藏之介的深爱。


	3. 时光机

——量子纠缠是粒子在由两个或两个以上粒子组成系统中相互影响的现象，虽然粒子在空间上可能分开。

手冢并不是个喜欢空想的人，就像他在某个飘雪的日子对身后微笑的人淡淡陈述的话语那样。但是不知从何时开始，他常常回忆起那些过往，曾被他认为并不重要的细节。他的脑海里越来越多地开始出现虚拟时态，倘若、如果、假如、若不是……纷纷融入记忆中某些无法释怀的情节，不断地修改着真实，得到虚幻的欢喜。  
手冢觉得自己既可悲又可笑，每当他把不二抱在怀里，听见不二呢喃着白石的名字，越发觉得自己像个小丑，又像个可憎的盗贼，窃走了本不属于他的财富。  
然而随即燃起的是愤怒，是在心底一直燃烧不曾平息的阴郁的火花。  
这本应该是属于他一个人的美梦，本应该是任何人都无法从他手中夺取的珍宝。手冢近乎绝望地想着，本该没有任何人，可究竟是哪里出了错？  
十二岁那年的手冢国光进入东京青春学园读国一，青学的樱花开得特别美，手冢入学的那年，枝头开满了粉白色的花朵，轻风一拂便是落英缤纷。满眼的粉白色花瓣如同一场芬冽的雨，飘洒在喧闹的校园里。  
隔着喧嚷的人潮，手冢第一次见到不二周助，就是在网球场漫天的花雨里。  
那个漂亮的男孩子，笑得眉眼弯弯，包子一样的脸颊乖巧可爱，只要看着就会心生温暖。他安安静静地站在一群身穿同样绿白相间队服的孩子里面，一点都不起眼。  
那时候，手冢的目光也只是淡淡扫过这个漂亮得出奇的孩子，继续进行着自我练习。  
网球部，那是当时手冢参加的社团。手冢喜欢网球，并且以一贯认真的态度对待它。他不断地练习，不断超越，在他看来既然认定了要做某件事情，就得把它给做好，全力以赴。因此，凡事尽力而为的人会让手冢觉得特别亲切。  
这是不是可以解释为什么，他一次又一次苦恼于名叫不二周助的少年对待网球的不认真？  
当时的一年级，除了毫无死角的手冢之外，菊丸有出色的动态视力，大石的控球力，乾的数据，河村的力量。每个人的特点都那么突出，都那么引人注目，只有不二周助，那个总是弯着眼角笑容满面的孩子，手冢看不出他身上有任何过人的地方，他太安静，太温和，没有一点让人觉得具有威慑力，直到有一次手冢绕着球场跑圈的时候，球场上扬起的惊呼吸引了他的目光，于是他看到球场上一个同级生失手把球挑出了界外。  
巨大的失误。手冢想。正当他打算继续跑圈的时候，和那个队员对打的男孩轻盈地转身跑向那个明显的界外球，甚至不需要转身确定方位，就那样轻巧地简单地把球回了过去，直接落在对手举起的手里。  
手冢的脚步刹在原地，无法动弹。  
他想他看见了那一瞬间总是眯眼微笑的男孩那双倏然睁开的冰蓝眼眸。  
“好厉害的控球力！”  
“好厉害啊，Fuji Kun，就算是运气也太不可思议了！”  
然后，在众人视线中央的男孩再次弯起眼角，笑得如此天真安详，仿佛那卓越的技巧真的不过是一次超级好运。  
一颗淘气的星辰闪烁出辉亮的华光，瞬间耀亮了谁人专注的眼眸，却又在白驹过隙时悄然隐于沉厚的云彩之后，再无踪影。  
不二周助——手冢静静站在球场外，隔着铁丝网看着那抹温柔的笑颜。他在想，这个人究竟隐藏了多少不为人知的秘密，究竟骗过了多少人？那一手极其出色的技巧，光凭运气怎么可能做得到，即便是手冢自己，想要那么精准地回那样的球，也得掂量几分。  
焦躁的种子，也许早在那时就已经埋下——可是一同种下的还有什么，当时的手冢却毫不知情。  
手冢痛恨那时无知的自己，也恨那时如晨星一般照亮自己眼眸的，那个唯一的人。

还是一如既往，飘落着樱花的季节，手冢拿着大扫帚清理着空无一人的网球场。他已经记不清楚这是自己第几次被学长们惩罚留校打扫，学长们看他这个“嚣张的小鬼”不顺眼已经很久了，非常乐于公报私仇。  
在背对着他的方向，也许穿过了层层樱花，有个柔软的声音漫过来：“Tezuka Kun。”  
手冢微微愣住，转过头去，一张甜美的笑脸映在视界中央，瘦小的男孩背着手，眉眼弯弯地看着他。  
“是Fuji Kun啊，有什么事吗？”手冢说话的时候才想到，这也许是他们第一次交谈吧。  
“我想来帮你。”笑眯眯的男孩说着就跑向一边放着清洁用具的地方，拖起一只大扫帚开始清扫。  
“等等！”手冢几乎是本能地想阻止，“不用了，这是对我的惩罚，我不想连累你。”  
但是不二没有罢手的打算，只是笑着说：“你经常被学长们罚呢。”  
手冢也不打算接他的话：“谢谢你，但是真的不用了。”  
“没关系。”不二仍然在笑，但是脑袋转向了另一侧，“要罚就大家一起罚好了。”  
什么意思？手冢也随着不二的目光看过去，他发现来的不只是不二一个人，在一堆清洁用具的旁边站着菊丸、大石和河村，甚至包括乾，这个时候他还拿着那本诡异的笔记，逆光的镜片对着手冢闪烁着。  
于是那天手冢清洁的效率提升了不少，傍晚时分就已经基本清理完毕。菊丸说要去买新品种的牙膏，大石也就跟着先离开了，河村要回店里帮忙，乾见收拾的都差不多之后也捧着绝密小本子溜之大吉，最后只剩下手冢和不二把网球一个个拾到球篮里。  
“Tezuka Kun。”那个柔软的声音又从背后漫过来，犹带着一丝漫不经心。  
“嗯？”手冢头也没回地拾着球。  
“你其实，是左撇子吧。”  
回过头去，震惊的视界里映着男孩不变的笑脸，那双温柔的眉眼弯弯，染着暖丽的橙红色。  
“你怎么知道？这应该连龙崎老师都不知道的。”  
“其实很容易发觉的……你一直用右手和学长们打球呢，是因为如果用左手的话，就赢得太容易了吧？”不二说着起身，拎着满满一篮黄绿色的网球向场外走去。他转身前仍然对着手冢微笑，云淡风轻似的，“我们也该走了，校门要关了吧。”  
手冢是左撇子，但这件事在网球部里是个秘密。因为与他同届的队员和他在不同的班级，不二周助也同样，在日常生活中和他没有半点交际，那个漂亮的男孩是怎样发现他保守的秘密的？  
他不期然想起那天网球场上男孩倏然睁开的蓝色眼瞳，那凌厉优美的挥拍动作。  
“等等，Fuji Kun。”在不二踏出去的瞬间，手冢喊住了他。待男孩回过头，手冢才说，“你其实也，一直隐藏着真正的实力吧？”

——听说你是左撇子啊，一直用右手打球是瞧不起学长吗！  
——既然左手没用的话就废掉好了，留着干什么！  
——“啪！”  
手肘处刺烈的痛意让手冢抬起眼，第一次显露出愤怒神情。  
“球拍不是用来伤人的。”他一字一句地说，“如果青学的网球部是这样的话，那我就退出！”  
——你其实也一直隐藏着真正的实力吧？  
手冢推开门走出网球场，这时候想起的却是那个孩子温柔的笑容。他的唇角忍不住敛出苦涩的弧度，隐藏实力，就像那个看似安静无争的孩子那样，那孩子远比他看得透彻，也许从一开始就已经知道。

“比赛？”  
“嗯！虽然学长说不能私自比赛，但我们可以瞒着学长们，悄悄地。”不二背着手，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
手冢微微垂了眼，却被男孩理解成了为难。“还是不行吗？”不二蹙起眉，那副模样就像得不到糖果的孩子，可爱的出奇。  
“不，我们比吧。”手冢抬起头温和地说，然后看到了不二一瞬间绽放出的欢喜笑容：“真的吗？真的可以吗？”  
“嗯，我也想和Fuji Kun比一场。”手冢觉得，自己的嘴角一定露出了弧度。  
“谢谢你，Tezuka Kun！”不二忽然握住了手冢的双手，笑得无比满足。掌心传来的柔和触感和暖暖温度让手冢忽然失了神，一句话都说不出来，只能愣愣地盯着那张无比灿烂的笑脸。  
直到快乐的孩子对他挥手跑远，手冢才抬起手轻轻握紧，掌心仿佛仍有那令人沉溺的触感。  
只是这一抬手便牵扯出手肘隐隐的疼痛。  
没关系的。没关系的吧。手冢看向少年离开的方向，那里已经不见了那个微笑的孩子。  
自己是多么想看到那个孩子真正的实力，那双透彻的冰蓝色瞳孔流淌着温暖日光的样子，真想再看到一次——不，也许，不止一次……  
所以，没关系的。倘若能看到他真正的样子，这位深不可测的队友，手肘的伤算不上什么大事。

但还是高估了自己的承受力。  
球拍被打落，甩飞到球场寂静的一隅。微笑的孩子惊慌地跑过来，手足无措。  
“Tezuka Kun！”  
“……我输了，是惨败呢。”  
“为什么这么容易就放弃了？”不二看着跪坐在地上的手冢，语气里满满的都是难以置信，“你的手肘……受伤了？！”  
“……”手冢无言垂头，手肘的疼痛翻覆汹涌。  
“为什么受伤了还要来和我比赛？”  
“因为……这是约定。”  
这话一出，手冢的衣领就被不二揪起来。微笑的孩子圆睁双眼，冰蓝色的眼瞳里满满地贮着愤怒和伤心：“Tezuka！就算你用这种方式来履行和我的约定，我也，一点都不觉得高兴！”  
一向温柔的少年何以失了态，紧攥着他衣领的双手颤抖着，把脸埋进手冢的胸膛。  
手冢看着伤心的少年，平生第一次放软了语气：“……对不起。”  
第一次如此认真地履行和某个人的约定，第一次因为某个人的难过放下了身段，第一次如此在意着某个人，第一次那么想要某个人一直留在身边……  
如果当时能明白就好了。手冢在那之后经常这样想着。那个时候，在如织的夕阳下，那片球场里只有他们两人，少年冰蓝美丽的眼里也只有自己的影子。  
那时候，一切都还来得及。

“什么时候要再比一次，等你的手好起来。”少年皱着眉，陷在气恼的情绪里还没出来。  
“啊。”手冢侧过脸去，小心地确认他没有气得太厉害。  
不二继续往前走，大步走了一段距离后忽然发现手冢没有跟上来，于是疑惑地回过头去：“Tezuka Kun？”  
“Fuji。”手冢站在原地没有动，“Yamato部长说——”

——现在，去绕球场一百圈吧。  
“可是我已经退部了！”手冢盯着戴着小圆墨镜的部长大和，用着难以置信的语气。  
——诶？可我没收到退部届，所以你还是部员，快点去跑圈吧。  
手冢无话可说，只好转身绕球场跑。  
——Tezuka Kun，成为青学的支柱吧。

“支柱吗？果然很适合Tezuka呢。”视线彼端的少年终于微微笑起来，“Yamato部长的眼光真不错。”  
“Fuji，你愿意和我一起吗？”手冢轻声说，“我们一起。”  
“……”彼端的少年沉默片刻，轻轻睁开了双眼，“呐，不是我以为的那个意思吧，Tezuka？”  
“啊，是的。”手冢说，“除我之外，青学网球部也需要你。”  
过了片刻，不二的眼睛弯起来，一如平时模样：“真是Tezuka的风格。”  
手冢还是会想，过了很久很久以后还是会想到，不二当时没有告诉自己，他以为的是什么意思。也许自己永远都不会知道了，他错过了询问的时机，也错过了那个人。  
他忘了告诉他，那一句“和我一起”其实还有更深的含义。  
可那个少年也没有明白手冢的那句话。那一句“除我之外”真正的意义却是手冢胆怯的、青涩的告白，那时候连手冢自己都毫无觉察的告白——完全发自内心，全部的真心，真挚到连自己都没有察觉地脱口而出。  
正因为太真实，反而更容易被忽视。  
——我需要你，青学网球部也需要你。


	4. 三苦生

——人生八苦，生、老、病、死、怨憎会、求不得、爱别离、五阴盛。

在那之后，安安静静微笑着的不二周助惊艳了所有人的眼。温柔如水的少年，执拍奔跑在碧色的球场上，那颗简单的黄绿色小球在他手里如成完美的艺术品，卓越的球感，夺目华丽的技巧，繁复多变。那片球场上，只要不二周助在场，就不再是一场比赛，而是华丽的表演。  
青学的天才不二周助——这样的名号迅速在各大高校的网球部里传开，而那个微笑着的少年也丝毫无愧天才的名声，每一场比赛都绚丽夺目却又如此具有压倒性的威慑，让人目不转睛。  
“真不愧是天才Fuji Syusuke啊！”  
“好厉害，真的好厉害啊Fuji Kun！”  
随之而来的，是蜂拥不息的赞语。每个人都为少年绽放出的光辉倾倒，但被称为天才的少年一直都那么温柔安宁地笑着，不见半点锋芒。  
只是，手冢看过少年那么多的比赛，心里的焦躁和失落感交替着攀升。  
没有，没有一次，他从没看到那个少年认真起来，发挥出自己全部的实力。  
即便是在漫溢的暮色下轻柔地答应着“好啊，我会帮Tezuka忙的”，即便是许下了承诺，那个少年也从没有一次发挥出了全部的实力。  
想要，想要看到真正的那个人，却又不愿看到真正的那个人——手冢被如此矛盾的心情纠缠折磨着，就这样任由一切发展下去，竟然无知无觉，或是放任自流了三年。  
这三年来他无数次在校内排名赛里把不二填进自己的那一组，然而不二总是会击败所有的对手，成功成为正选，最后毫无悬念地输给自己。  
你要到什么时候才能认真起来？  
你要到什么时候才能让我看见真正的你？  
隔着洁白色的球网见到的那张温润笑脸，手冢忽然觉得无力。他想要大声咆哮出来，想要用自己全部引以为傲的绝技勾起微笑表情之下的隐秘风潮。但是每一击都如同石沉大海，微笑的天才四两拨千斤一般任由失败一次次摆在眼前，然后抬眸安静地微笑：“还是敌不过Tezuka啊。”  
可究竟，失败的是谁？  
手冢知道，不会是不二。

有时候手冢会想，这样也好。天才不二周助不会把真正的自己展示给任何人，这样也好。至少他知道不会有谁能够窥视他一直渴望着的东西。手冢是自私的人，倘若他不能得到，那么其他人也不要得到；倘若他得到了，那么就只是他一个人的。  
他是那么固执地以为自己独一无二，至少，在透彻眼瞳的天才心里，是独一无二的。  
他是那么固执地相信着会有一天，他会看到真正的，没有任何隐藏的不二周助。

但是他从未想过，会是以这种方式看见。

“Fuji！”  
全国大赛灼热的赛场上，骄傲的天才脱力一般倒下，手臂覆盖上眼眸。手冢再也忍不住脱口唤出他的名字，他的呼喊湮没在其他人的惊呼里，倒下的少年没有听见。  
像从树上断落的枝叶，不二静静地躺在球场上，谁也不知道他在想什么。  
“我说，认真点打吧，Fuji前辈。”  
“……是啊，这样输了的话，总觉得，很不甘心呢。”  
不二站了起来，手冢只能看到那一抹如此慑人的背影。  
于是果然，天才的反击像一场风暴，席卷了整个球场。尽数升级的三重反击，凤凰、麒麟和白龙，却又不仅止于此。柔韧的手腕翻转，球拍旋转间竟带出凌厉锐气，终级反击技“百腕巨人的守卫”飞掠过网如能削出荧蓝色弧光，对手一次次反击，吊球，削球，无论怎样的技巧都无法回球过网。  
那一抹倏然绽放的透彻冰蓝色，游移如同神祇的剑光。  
手冢从未见过这样的不二，这样锋锐，这样毫不掩饰地流露出慑人杀气。  
这样执着着胜利。  
“Game set match！四天宝寺Shiraishi，7 to 6！”  
四天宝寺的阵营爆发出一阵剧烈的欢呼，那个缠着绷带的完美“圣书”成功回击了那看似完美无缺的守卫，青学的天才最后一式白龙出界，比赛至此一锤定音。  
不二周助坐在球场上，仰起脸和网前的对手相视。  
“你很强啊。”  
隔着渐渐低弱的喧嚣声，白石藏之介对不二伸出手。

无数次的梦境里，无数次的妄想中，手冢会飞奔过去一把拽住那只回应地伸出去的手，仿佛这样就可以阻断那注定会连结的羁绊。

可是当时，手冢只是毫无察觉地看着不二握住白石的手。天才没有微笑，那抹冰蓝色一直弥漫在空气里，淡而透彻：“你也是呢。”  
然后不二果断地转身，走向青学的队伍。  
手冢追逐着他冰蓝色的眼瞳，想要吸引他的视线，他不知道该如何纾解那一瞬间心里浓重的不安和空落，也许只要看到少年对他一如既往地微笑，就能安下心来。  
可是不二没有看他，不二谁都没有看，只是径直在看台的座位上坐下，用毛巾覆盖住所有的神情。  
“……Fuji前辈竟然输了第三单打……”  
“从没见过这么沮丧的Fuji前辈啊……”  
手冢的目光偏斜向垂着头一动不动的少年，他只能看到他死死咬着牙关，优美的唇片微微颤抖着，可是整个人却散发着一种凛冽倔强的气息，没有人敢贸然靠近。  
手冢敛了目光，保持着神情的冷静注视着空下来的球场。他不敢动，他害怕只要一动他就会控制不住自己冲过去把不二紧紧抱进怀里，卸下他所有的伪装和抗拒。  
“这是Fuji第一次在大型比赛里输掉。”乾不知何时出现在手冢身边，镜片反射着亮光，“那个Shiraishi真是不简单。”  
“啊。”手冢只简短地应了一声。

——是啊，真是不简单。  
不甘心。非常非常的，不甘心。  
那个名叫白石藏之介的少年，只在全国大赛上和不二比了一场，却不仅拿下了比赛，还拿走了不二的心。  
手冢即便穷尽一生也无法释怀，自己究竟是为什么会失去不二。国中三年的相处，甚至有一年是同班同桌。那个人一直站在自己身边微笑，一直陪伴着自己，连冰帝的迹部都称他们是青学的双璧。  
可是白石藏之介，那个来自大阪的不速之客，却只要一场比赛，就能把不二从自己身边带走。  
可笑的是，自己却被蒙在鼓里那么久，直到一切都无法挽回才恍然惊觉。

他一直以为自己在不二心里是特别的。当不二陪着他去视察比赛的时候，不二微笑着调侃他的时候，不二和他一起在图书馆里自习的时候，不二只在自己面前倾诉心事的时候，不二关心他的手伤的时候，他真的，一直这样坚定地以为。  
他无数次把昏睡过去的不二抱进怀里的时候，一直很想，很想问一问他，从前，在遇到白石之前，他到底有没有爱过自己？他对自己究竟是怎样的感觉？即使在遇到白石之后，从前的心情被遗忘，被覆盖，但手冢是那样绝望地想听到一个答案，一个能让他满足的答案。  
但事实却是，一如不二发觉他不是白石的时候陡然凌厉戒备的眼眸。  
不二没有爱过他，甚至连半点心动都没有。  
这样的事实，仿佛是很久很久以前，久远的就像前世，不二也曾告诉过他。只是他一直忘，一直自欺欺人，就好像只要捂住耳朵，钻心的声音就不会再响，但它确实存在着，只是手冢不愿去听。  
当爱与恨交织，当胸腔混涌的疼痛已不再单纯是爱，那份执念也越发深浓。  
手冢是那样隐忍地恨着白石，却不比恨不二更深。不二给他的痛苦，也不比白石更少。  
只是他像中了蛊，在那场事故之后，明知道留下不二是对自己的折磨，他还是那样做了。他求助的那个人咬着牙重复那句说过不止几百几千次的话：“Tezuka，你真是疯了。”  
他是已经疯了，连他自己都知道。


	5. 夜雨沸

——爱情这东西，悲惨到令人讨厌的地步，愚蠢到令人发笑的地步。

手冢踏进迹部财团董事长办公室的时候，是上午十二点。坐在高级沙发转椅上的男人背对着他，眺望着窗外正盛的金色日光。那个男人满头金色的发被一层光辉笼罩着，比日光还耀眼几分。  
“Atobe，你找我？”手冢开口道。  
椅子转过来，迹部景吾那张俊美的接近妖魅的面容便逆着光出现在手冢眼前，他海蓝色的眼瞳仍然锐利如同他奔跑在球场上寻找对手的弱点那样紧盯着手冢的脸，连眼角下那颗柔媚的泪痣也点染了锐气，令人不敢直视。  
“怎么本大爷不能找你？”迹部冷嗤道，“Tezuka先生可真是难找，一星期能有三四天不上班。”  
“出了点意外，你知道的。”手冢说。  
“意外？”迹部嘲讽般地微笑，“Tezuka，在你身上还能有什么意外？”  
“Atobe，你到底想说什么？”手冢皱眉道。  
“别给本大爷装傻，”迹部忽然沉了脸色，“Fuji Syusuke到底糟糕到什么程度？”  
“镇定剂快用完了。”手冢回答，“我减少了分量，但这样就……”  
“这样就装不下去，骗不过他了？”迹部冷哼一声，一指桌上用牛皮纸包着的字典大小的包裹，“这是半年的分量，你最好当心点用。”  
“谢谢。”手冢接过沉甸甸的包裹时真心实意地道谢。当年自己收留不二和家人摊牌后，毫不意外地被赶了出去，走投无路时是迹部及时伸出援手把他安置在自己的公司里，并且无偿为他提供用来安抚不二的镇定剂。高傲的男人为何做这些吃力不讨好的事情，手冢心知肚明，但无以为报。  
“喂，Tezuka。”迹部忽然说，“你打算这样到什么时候？”  
手冢顿住了身形。“你早就问过了。”他说。  
“是啊，本大爷问过！”迹部烦躁地起身，“但本大爷以为你总有一天会改变主意！”见手冢不说话，迹部绕过办公桌走到手冢面前：“已经五年了，Tezuka，你看看你自己，你还是那个Tezuka Kunimitsu吗？你现在就是一个冒牌的Shiraishi Kuranosuke！你要为他做到什么地步？你要为他把自己毁到哪一步？”  
“Atobe，我的答案和五年前一样。”  
迹部的拳头捏紧了，似乎正在考虑要不要给他一拳。近距离看着迹部的脸，手冢的注意力全部被那双灼灼发亮的海蓝色眼瞳吸过去，那样的颜色像极了不二的眼睛，曾几何时不二的眼也跳闪着如此的光芒。  
“你为他做的还不够吗？”迹部的声音却很颓软，“你还要为他牺牲多少？Tezuka，Fuji没有爱过你，从前没有，现在Shiraishi死了，就更加不会。你这样留着他，又有什么意义？”  
“我不会让他走的。”手冢低声说，“即使要一辈子扮演Shiraishi，也无所谓。”  
迹部狠狠地盯着他，良久才骤然转身。手冢听见高傲的男人隐忍的声音：“你知道吗，Tezuka，我真宁愿当初车祸去世的人是Fuji。”  
手冢的目光陡然凌厉：“我绝不会让这种事发生。”  
迹部低笑一声：“算了，本大爷也知道没用。”他侧过脸，“今天找你来是想告诉你，公司遇到麻烦了。”  
“麻烦？”手冢重复一遍。  
“DS企业。”迹部转回办公桌前，“以前只是一个普通的中型企业，有一定的规模，在市面上的影响力并不大。但是五个月前它忽然异军突起，吞并了很多老牌公司，可以算是商界的一匹黑马。任由它发展下去其实也没关系，和迹部财团并没有太大的利益冲突。但是它似乎把矛头对准了迹部财团，接连几次抢了公司的单子，根据底下人的汇报，它尤其热衷于和你负责的分公司作对。”  
手冢意外地抬了抬眉：“怎么回事？”  
“哼。”迹部冷哼道，“这五个月你有关心过本大爷交给你的公司吗？”  
手冢略感尴尬：“Fuji他……”  
“只要遇到Fuji Syusuke。”迹部的笑容怎么看都带着刺，“其他事都可以滚到一边去，是不是，Tezuka？”  
“Atobe。”手冢蹙起眉，他不喜欢迹部提到与不二有关的事情的时候尖锐的语气，“说重点。”  
“DS企业已经连续几次抢走了你的公司和知名企业的合作单子。”迹部说，“最近一次和RAIDO集团合作进行的搜索引擎开发，到最后就被DS给抢走了。”  
手冢意识到问题的严重性：“但是我们和RAIDO的合作已经签下条约，对开发投入的资金也……”  
“没错，但是合作取消。”迹部重新坐下，“光是这件事公司就损失了十几万美元，更不要提以前被DS横插一脚损失的资产。取消合作的企业虽然乐意付违约金，可这和我们投入的人力财力相比不过是杯水车薪。DS不知道给那些企业灌了什么迷魂汤，敢这样明目张胆地针对迹部财团，哼。”  
迹部向后仰在椅背上，一双锐利的眼眸暗光闪动：“Tezuka，现在董事会对你的业绩非常不满，本大爷现在还能堵住他们的嘴，但要是再出什么纰漏，就算是本大爷也保不住你。”  
“我知道。”手冢回答。  
“迹部集团旗下研究室研制出了治疗癌症的新药，能够找到并完全摧毁实体瘤，其关键成分是以秋水仙碱为基础的。”迹部挑眉笑了笑，“接下来的理论你也听不懂。简单地说，迹部集团要在全球范围内推广这种药物，它的利润会非常巨大。为此我们投入了大量的心血，绝不容许失败。——而且，我们已经在着手宣传，声势必定要大，这会引来不少蠢蠢欲动的虫豸，其中一定包括DS。”  
手冢会意，“你要交给我做？”  
“别让本大爷失望，Tezuka。”迹部说，“成功了就刚好可以完美地堵住那些老家伙的嘴。而且这件事非常重要，本大爷信任你。”  
手冢沉默片刻：“谢谢你，Atobe。”  
“我不想听这种话。”迹部眯起眼，锐利的，能够洞察一切的目光却避过了手冢的视线，“你走吧，Tezuka。”

手冢回到自己的办公室时，仍然没法把迹部孤傲的侧脸从脑海里抹去。  
他对自己欠着迹部太多心知肚明。当初他对家人摊牌自己的性向，无论如何都要把不二留在身边，祖父震怒，一顿家法之后仍然无法改变手冢的决意。父母劝说多次之后出离无奈，最终是祖父说，手冢家容不下一个离经叛道的同性恋。  
于是十九岁的手冢国光被逐出家门，失去家庭的经济援助，左臂的旧伤复发，根本无法继续职网的锻炼。没有任何谋生能力的手冢陷入走投无路的景况，每日在外奔波，而不二的依赖也带给他始料未及的精神压力，被当成白石让他强烈的自尊心受到严重打击，隐忍到几近崩溃。  
就在他最艰难的时候，是迹部找到了他，把他安置在自己的公司里。那时候的迹部从U17退出后就接手了家族的企业，迹部财团在昔日冰帝的帝王手里如同他击打的网球一般华丽，具有压倒性的实力。  
迹部不仅为手冢安排职位，在手冢工作两年后又力排众议把一个重要的分公司交给手冢全权管理；并且在不二视觉渐渐恢复时费尽心思为手冢找来伤害程度最低的镇定剂安抚陷入惊恐的不二，即便迹部一直对手冢扮演白石的行为极其不满。  
手冢是感激迹部的，即便在他心里和迹部只有昔日一同作战的情谊。这位高贵骄傲的大少爷能够为他做这么多，他不是不感激，也不是不想回报，只是他也知道，迹部景吾唯一想从他身上得到的，这辈子他给不了旁人了。  
多少年前某个酗酒的晚上，手冢烂醉如泥地倒在自己公寓的沙发上，昏昏沉沉不知今夕何夕，朦胧间一股大力把自己拽起来，冰冷刺骨的水浇在自己脸上。手冢被惊醒，混沌的视界里出现熟悉的面容，愤怒地扭曲着。  
“你做了什么？你做了什么Tezuka！”迹部景吾揪着手冢的衣领，蓝色瞳孔里闪烁着刺目的弧光，“你要把自己的手给毁掉吗！”  
——蓝色的。愤怒的。伤心的。眼瞳。  
多少年前也曾有这样一个少年，颤抖的双手紧攥着自己的衣领，同样的蓝色眼眸里满满的都是愤怒和伤心。  
过去和现在重叠在一起，两张迥异面孔如同水底的映影，融化破碎在一起，分不清虚幻与真实的界限。  
手冢恍惚地微笑起来，牵扯着嘴角隐约的痛楚。他颤着指尖抚上那张脸，那张拥有熟悉的蓝色眼瞳的脸。  
他轻声说：“你还是回来了……”  
然后他吻了这个人的嘴唇。他紧紧地把蓝色眼眸的人抱进怀里，就像下一秒松开手那个人就会离开，就再也不会回头。在彻底的混沌里，他感觉到那个人的回吻，巨大的欣喜几乎能冲破他的胸腔，心脏跳得失去控制，所有感官都失灵，只剩那个人温软的双唇，温热的身躯。天地在旋转，身下燃烧着谁人绵软的温度，在呼吸起伏唇片张合间手冢情难自已地呼唤着“Fuji”，但这句话如同打破梦幻的魔咒，他被用力推开，摔倒在地上感受到的冰冷疼痛驱散脑中温暖的旖旎。  
手冢吃力地抬起眼，迹部修长的身形在眼前晃，起了混乱的重影，清晰了又模糊，像一幕滑稽剧。  
迹部。是迹部。迹部景吾。  
同样有着蓝眼睛的迹部景吾。  
迹部在颤抖，骄傲的男子难以自控地颤抖着，眼神却不露丝毫软弱。他向跌坐在地的手冢走了一步，手冢看着他，脸上恍惚的笑意还没消去：“为什么？”  
“你什么意思，啊嗯？”迹部眯起眼反问，语气傲慢，却掩饰不住紧绷的慌乱。  
“为什么还是要走？”手冢喃喃地说。  
迹部看着他，眼眸里的光芒似乎在一寸一寸冻僵。  
手冢垂下头，额发掩住了眼神。“你不该来。”他说，心灰败如同燃烧后的余烬，“我只剩一点妄想……可你也要把它夺走。”  
“Tezuka。”迹部喊他。  
“Fuji……”手冢再次抬眼，眼神里竟有无助。他看着迹部，就像得不到糖果的孩子，“别走好吗？”  
迹部的身影一花，手冢被拎起来，正对着迹部愤怒的脸：“Tezuka！你清醒一点！本大爷是Atobe Keigo，不是Fuji Syusuke！”  
“出去。”手冢忽然挥开迹部的手，指着身后的门。  
迹部站在原地没动。  
“我叫你出去！”手冢暴怒起来，“我不想见到你，Atobe！”  
但是迹部又揪住了手冢的领子，咬牙切齿地说：“你听好，Tezuka，别像个孬种……你做下的决定，你得自己承担后果，别跟本大爷扯后悔！”  
手冢盯着迹部的脸，“Atobe，”他低声说，“你又是为了什么？”  
然后迹部的手倏然一松，手冢踉跄地后退几步。迹部动了，他大步走向手冢身后的门，像是准备离开。  
手冢背对着迹部，什么也没有想，什么也没有做。  
“Tezuka。”正当手冢以为迹部不会回答的时候，迹部说话了，“你能为Fuji做到什么程度，我就能为你做到什么程度。”  
伴随着门被带上的轻响，迹部离开了。  
于是手冢知道了，也许知道得太迟，但他终于知道了迹部的心意。这世上唯有爱只能用爱来偿还，否则无论怎样做都是亏欠。这一点手冢知道的太清楚。  
从前的不二也对他怀有这样愧疚的心情，一如他对迹部。手冢知道，直到一切发展成无法挽回之前，不二对待自己除了尊敬就是愧疚，想要尽力补偿些什么，尽管这不是不二的错，尽管什么也无法补偿。  
除非不二能够不爱白石，但即便是手冢也知道，这永无可能。  
他是亲眼见证着那两人之间的羁绊渐渐深浓，渐渐无法割舍。  
迹部把手冢留在自己的公司里，面对手冢的谢意，迹部只说，我不要你谢我。  
手冢知道，迹部想要的，自己给不了他。然而除了道谢，自己什么也不能做，不能纾解迹部心里的结。  
所以迹部的眼神才那么讽刺，眼里的高光明灭。  
“不要拿同情的眼光看本大爷，Tezuka。”那时迹部冷哼道，“爱情这种东西，本大爷不需要谁谁施舍！”  
是谁都会有嘴硬的时候，在无论怎样祈求都不能得到自己想要的东西时，走投无路，只能用坚硬的面具把自己保护起来。一如多少年前自己把明明想要紧紧抱在怀里的少年推开，心痛得缩成一团，痛得鲜血淋漓，指着门对他撕裂般吼着让他离自己远一点，不爱自己就走的越远越好，却在他纤细的身影决绝地消失在门外的时候不由自主地冲出门去。凛冽的，夹杂着雪粒的风刮擦着他的脸，苍白的雪模糊了视界，手冢慌乱地寻找着那抹身影，却在漫天暴雪里迷失了方向，甚至连起点也忘记，身体冻得冰凉。

手冢坐在办公桌后，打开桌上下属呈交给他的文件。文件非常多，手冢知道，是自己太久没有把心思花费在工作上的缘故。他想起迹部淡然的语气，如果注定要欠着迹部的，至少在公事方面，还是不能太敷衍。  
正在这时，桌上的内线电话响了。  
手冢按下接听键，秘书的声音职业地传过来：“Tezuka社长，您有一条会面请求。”  
“什么？”手冢回应道。  
“我确认了您的日程，会面定在明天中午。”秘书的声音忽然变得特别遥远，“是DS企业的董事长，Shiraishi Kuranosuke先生——”


	6. Spukhafte Fernwirkungen

——爱因斯坦都无法解释，将其戏称为“遥远的鬼魅行为”。

白石藏之介。全国四强的四天宝寺中学的网球部部长，他的网球完美无瑕，被称为“在寂静中隐藏了激情的完美网球圣书”，有“圣书部长”之称。  
——技术非常完美，没有任何多余的动作。有着骇人的冷静与集中力，以及身为社长的责任感和对胜利的执著……这就是白石藏之介的恐怖之处。  
第一次看到白石的网球，手冢是给了这样的评价。  
完美到令人恐惧的男人——那大概就是白石藏之介。  
但没有一次如此时这般，让手冢感到如此恐惧。  
如同幽绿色的冰冷鬼爪从大地裂开的罅隙里探出，死死抓住了他鲜活的心脏，血液不能循环，被一分分冻僵，难以呼吸。  
再次站在迹部面前时，手冢仍然处于这种极度恐惧的状态。  
“……我确认了您的日程——”这段录音不知被反复播放了多少遍，迹部一拳砸中了停止键。他从椅子上站起来，在办公室里来回踱步。  
手冢立在办公桌前，盯着原木的桌面，光滑的，保养得宜的桌面上映出他僵硬的脸。  
“不可能。”迹部说，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“Shiraishi已经死了！”  
手冢没有说话。  
“如果……——如果那人，真的是Shiraishi……”迹部似乎在自言自语，“他针对你……你觉得他想做什么？”  
“没有如果……”手冢艰涩地开口，他第一次觉得要说话如此艰难，他的脸像岩石一样坚硬。“Fuji。”他终于说，“他会把Fuji带走。”  
迹部踱步的身影顿住了。“Fuji Syusuke。自然。”手冢感觉到他凌厉的视线，“你不打算让Fuji离开？”  
“不。”手冢在自己脸上看到了决绝。  
“Tezuka，如果Shiraishi还活着，你是留不住Fuji的。”迹部说。  
“我没那么高尚。”手冢咬着牙说，“但现在，Fuji是我的。不管那个Shiraishi到底是人还是是鬼，都别想带走Fuji！”  
迹部有很长一段时间没有说话，手冢抬起眼看他，他的脸和自己一样僵硬，也正凝视着自己。两个人的目光在凝滞的空气里交错，仿佛能听见清脆的碎响，落在地上却变成了冰凉的泪。  
“Tezuka。”迹部平静地说，“你有没有想过，Fuji和Shiraishi是怎样的关系？”  
手冢看着他，没有接话。  
“本大爷告诉你。”迹部转身，眺望着窗外的日光，“在量子力学的世界里，粒子会同时出现在两个不同的地方，会无缘无故地消失，甚至还会基于我们看或不看而表现得截然不同*。”  
他把手后撑在办公桌上，身体微微后仰着靠上桌子边缘：“Fuji和Shiraishi之间一直有着的那种奇怪的连结，就像是量子力学里一大奥秘的重演。他们——Schrodinger，Einstein，还有现在的Reznik，Vedral——你猜他们是怎么形容这种连结的？纠缠。”  
“Schrodinger说，‘纠缠’是量子理论的规定性特征，而Einstein是这样形容它的，Spukhafte Fernwirkungen——幽灵般的超距作用。幽灵般的。Tezuka，你不觉得他说的贴切极了？”  
“你想说什么？”手冢冷着脸问。  
“如果两个亚原子的微粒——光子、电子或者量子位元——发生碰撞或者相互作用了，然后分开，那么即使到了宇宙的两极，彼此之间仍然会保持一种联系。他们就这样纠缠在一起了*。”迹部回过头，“假如它们其中的一个改变了旋转的方向，另一个也会随之改变——同时改变，即使它们分别在宇宙的两极，当中隔了多少光年——甚至，也许……天人永隔。”  
“这不能说明什么。”手冢坚硬地抿着嘴角。  
“面对现实，想想你看到了什么，Tezuka。”迹部弯了弯嘴角，“想想Shiraishi死后，Fuji活着的样子！”  
——不管怎样呼唤。不管怎样触碰……  
——病床上一动不动的少年闭着眼，连呼吸都低微，失去了所有的反应。  
——就像，他已不再活着。  
一颗粒子从过去飞来，和现今相遇，于是在某个肉眼无法察觉，人耳无法捕捉的领域织就了牢不可破坚不可摧的羁绊，隔着重重时光，隔着生与死，一颗粒子偏转，另一颗紧紧相随。  
“Tezuka……”  
“够了！”手冢厉声喝道。他的拳头死死攥紧，抵在桌上自己扭曲的面影里。  
“Erinnerte sich, vergessen Sie den vergessen. Veränderbare und Veränderungen akzeptieren。”迹部似乎在叹息着什么。  
手冢听见自己的心跳急如擂鼓。“Atobe，”他看着迹部，“我早就不能回头了，难道你也不清楚吗？”  
他直起身，“我要去见他。”手冢说，“那个Shiraishi Kuranosuke。”  
迹部无声地看着手冢走向紧闭的门，正当他推门的一瞬间，迹部说话了：“Tezuka，如果——”  
“Atobe……”手冢没有回头，“Shiraishi……已经死了，对吧？”  
在他看不见的地方，迹部点点头：“是的。”

手冢打开家门的时候才发觉，自己中午没有回家，他把不二一个人留在家里——他的心一紧，张口便想唤不二，却在声音即将出口的刹那硬生生地刹住。他吸了口气快步走向不二的房门，旋开门把后看见不二仍然无声无息地睡着，白色被单整整齐齐地覆盖到肩头，是少有的规矩睡姿。  
是又睡过去了？还是一直没醒？手冢悄悄在床边坐下，觉得第二个理由更加靠谱。记得以前也有一次手冢因为刚得到工作太忙，中午没有回家，不二醒来之后找不到他在家里到处乱撞，等手冢下午到家之后迎面看见不二满身青青紫紫的瘀伤，手臂上淌着血，毫无焦距地看着自己的时候，心痛得无以复加。那时候不二扑进自己怀里呜咽着“Kurarin”，颤抖的声音，紧紧环绕自己的双臂，无不证明了不二对白石的依赖。如果不二今天醒过，没有看到自己，没有看到白石，不可能会这么安静地继续睡下去。  
药效……变强了。手冢想，按照往常的惯例，那么一小支针管里镇定剂的含量只能让不二昏睡到中午。可是，这么长时间过去，不二还是没有醒过来。  
现在看来，不二也没有醒过来的迹象。手冢把迹部给的包裹用美工刀划开，牛皮纸包装下是整齐堆叠的一盒盒印着英文的药剂。Chlorpromazine。  
手冢仔细地拆开外壳，把一支支塑料包装的针管放进床头的抽屉里。这次迹部给的分量比以往都多，当手冢把最后一支针管填进抽屉的时候，针剂已经占满了大半个柜子。  
他合上抽屉转眼看不二，却对上一双透彻的冰蓝色眸子。  
“呐，Kurarin。”下一瞬不二已经弯起了眼角，“吓到了没有？”  
手冢不易察觉地呼出一口气，执起不二的手按在唇边：“怎么醒了也不说一声？”  
“我没有醒很久啊。”不二撒娇般地向他伸手，手冢弯身把他抱进怀里，“感觉到Kurarin回来，就忽然醒过来了……然后就看到你，呐，吓到了吧？”  
“有点。”手冢回答，“饿不饿？该吃晚饭了，你一天都没吃东西。”  
“呵呵，Kurarin真体贴呢。”不二笑得眉眼弯弯，揽住手冢的颈项，把脸埋进他的肩窝，“不过，训练了一天真的不会累吗？”  
闻言，手冢的手微微一僵，他轻轻把不二的手臂从自己身上卸下来，在那张玫瑰色的唇上落下一个轻吻，继续着他的唇语：“我去做饭。”  
“嗯。”不二坐在床上，对手冢的僵硬毫无察觉。那张笑脸是那样安然而满足，就和从前，年少时光里无数次看到过的那样。

手冢把晚饭盛进盘子里的时候，看着自己拿着勺子的左手仔细地包裹着苍白的绷带，就像是曾经赛场那端，某个丁子茶发色的少年的装束。  
白石藏之介。如果他没有死，从U17训练营出来之后，大概也会进军职网吧。但手冢似乎记得，车祸前的不二说过白石并不打算把网球变成职业，而是打算写完那本他一直在连载的《毒草圣经》，成为职业作家，或者往医学方向发展。白石中学时最好的科目是化学，而且——不二曾经很骄傲地说，白石从小就读植物图鉴，毒草方面的知识已经是学者等级——在草药方面有非常专业的知识。  
所以他一直告诉不二，自己在某间医药公司工作。  
但不知为何，最近不二的记忆似乎出现了奇怪的变化，大概是从数月前开始，不二不知是为什么认定了白石的工作是职业网球手，手冢想也许是自己偶尔看电视的时候放出的网球快讯被不二听见，从而篡改了不二的某些记忆。手冢一直不清楚不二的记忆究竟损坏到了何种程度，损坏到一点点刺激都能修改他的认知。  
分明这五年来都没有出现过大的异常，却在近期这几个月陡然恶化，于是数月前手冢不得不暂停在公司的所有工作，一心一意留在家里照顾不二，但迹部交给他的毕竟是个分公司，手冢便在家里进行远程的工作。只是，远程工作不比亲自到办公室效率更高，这也导致今天迹部对他说的DS公司的问题他一无所知。以及……手冢的眼眸微微一沉，带出几分凛冽气息。——那个不知是真是假的白石藏之介。  
如果是手冢自己的记忆出了差错，白石从U17出来之后确实有进军职网的想法，不二却没有告诉自己……这种可能性也是有的。毕竟，说得赤裸一点，手冢和不二只是默契的队友而已，不比不二和白石之间爱侣的亲密。手冢感觉到自己握着勺子的手指狠狠掐紧，骨节狰狞地突起着青白色。就这样一用力，左肘便牵扯出熟悉的痛意，那些不愿回想的记忆撞进脑海，如同猛兽的利齿撕咬着记忆脑区。  
手冢国光十六岁那年离开U17前往德国进军职网，家人已经为他安排好了一切，最好的教练，最好的训练营，他值得拥有最好的，因为他的天赋，他的技术，他纵横日本网球界的慑人威名。那时候他是那样坚信着自己能够走到这个世界的巅峰去，三重大门已经敞开，他是如此期待着用他的领域，他绝妙的削球征服世界网坛。  
他会带着满身光辉归来，足以掩去他所有的伤痕，因为心底某个深到连自己都看不清楚的地方裂开的洞，只能用与之无关的满足填补。  
当光辉足够明亮，当他自己成为光源，那颗巨大的，深不见底的黑洞，就会被完美地掩盖，再也不会有任何人发觉，连他自己都会慢慢忘记。  
手冢曾经想过，倘若他真的站上巅峰，也许他会慢慢淡忘那些青涩的执着，那个已经变成伤口蜿蜒在心底的微笑的少年。人就是这样的生命，失去什么，就会本能地寻找另一件物事试图取代，有时这两者之间没有半点关联，但心里却感到满足。  
那时候在U17，得知手冢即将离开的时候，漂亮的少年淡淡地笑着，瞳孔里的冰蓝色就像一面宝石制的镜子。他说，我有一个请求。  
手冢竭尽全力地和那个少年比赛，隔着洁白色的球网对立。那一瞬手冢恍惚觉得回到了从前，那个夕阳流离的黄昏，偌大的球场里只有他和他两个人。手冢一球一球地还击着，感受到对面而立的少年传来的决意，感受到了那个真正的他——手冢几乎握不稳球拍。  
隔了多少年终于看到，终于在与自己的战斗中看到——那个多少年来从未实现过的愿望。  
天衣无缝开启的瞬间，手冢看清了少年的眼神。他迎着天衣无缝绽放的华光，那双明蓝的眼如此清澈，清澈的能倒映出他的影子。  
手冢忽然感到绝望。  
最后一球落地，少年仰面躺在地上，手臂覆盖住眼眸，就像回到了全国大赛灼热的赛场，一模一样的姿态。暗红的枫叶零落在少年修长的指上，如血的色泽掩映下，眼角微微闪烁着一点晶莹，但嘴角却弯弯地翘起。  
Fuji。他想喊他，却发现自己发不出半点声音。他找不到任何一句话告诉眼前的少年，分明应该说的，能够说的，都已经说尽了。他不想用那个词，可是已经结束了。  
夕阳下他对微笑着的少年说，我们一起，带着青学到全国去。而如今这份约定已经实现。还有这场比赛，只有这场比赛，这场手冢终于明白其意义的比赛。这是终局，是一首盛大的安可曲，奏响的是属于手冢国光和不二周助的回忆，是只有他和他的约定。还是那片夕阳下少年说，什么时候要再比一场——可当那个时候到来，一切都将宣告结束。  
所以对面而立的少年会有那样清澈的眼神，清澈得就像能倒映出过往，清澈得让手冢那么清晰地感受到绝望。  
可他不能阻止那一球一球的推手，无论心底的空洞是怎样在无可挽回地裂开，他也无法阻止这一场比赛，这一段关系，就这样滑向终局。  
你要走了吗？你要走了对吧。少年微笑的眼神传递着这样的信息。我有一个请求，请你和我比赛，答应你的事我已经做到了，只剩这最后一个约定，最后一个了。  
——什么时候要再比一次，等你的手好起来。  
——啊。  
少年的瞳孔迎着光辉，他的嘴角微微翘起，露出心满意足的微笑。  
说再见吧。再见，手冢国光——你终于可以为了自己，为了自己，去想要去的地方了。  
在这里，你已经没有任何阻碍了。少年这样的笑着，眉眼弯弯，枫叶静静飘落在他修长的指尖，他美得就像一份追忆。  
手冢无声地看着不二，枫叶还在飘落，树也已经不再履行它的使命。他忽然无法忍受，心底的空洞是那么冰冷地坠落着风响，所以他决然转身离开，他告诉自己，无论如何都不能回头。  
他发现自己多么无法忍受再次看见那双清澈的眼瞳，在其间只能找到祝福和送别。  
他知道，那个少年会永远追随着他的背影，那个少年会永远执着着超越他，但那个少年永远不会停留在他的右侧，只是一个转头就能触及的距离。  
那样的时光，那样的记忆，不知何时便已经不能折返。  
不愿相信的是，那个少年自始至终都是为了承诺，为了责任，才一直坚定地站在自己身边，支持着自己，支持着青学。  
手冢领悟了天衣无缝，终于可以从束缚着自己的责任中解脱，为自己而战斗的时候，把那个少年留在身边的纽带也随之崩断。倘若他们不再是青白相间的青春学园，互相扶持着，互相羁绊着的理由便也随之烟消云散。  
向更高处迈进的不仅是手冢，还有如风一般神秘莫测的天才不二周助。  
他们都会走向高处，都会抵达巅峰，只是，不再彼此相伴。  
手冢早该明白，这一天迟早会到来，这份羁绊迟早要结束。  
可是当他真正面临这一刻，只有他自己知道，有多难割舍。  
如今他只剩自己的梦想，他只有把它点燃，用它的光辉淹没内心的伤口，那是孤注一掷。  
可是有多么残酷，这个世界似乎不再想留给他半点喘息间隙。  
他左肘的旧伤再次复发，比从前来得更加剧烈和气势汹汹。一次练习赛后，他的手臂被剧痛贯穿，手指吃不住球拍的力，白色球拍落在场地上发出清冽碎响。那时手冢听着这声音，控制不住地浑身颤抖。  
医生一纸说明，判了他的死刑——他的左手已经再也不能负荷竞技运动，他引以为豪的削球和领域，都再也不能为他实现那份梦想。  
他近乎绝望地做过各种各样的尝试，他做了无数次复健，他在无数间医院之间奔走，却仍旧徒劳无功。最后他试着用右手打球，要达到左手的程度却如此艰难。职网高手如云，他几乎无法和初赛的对手相抗。咬牙坚持了两年之后，教练委婉对他表示让他放弃这条路时，心里的光一瞬间熄灭，世界就此翻黑。他的整颗心变成了一个巨大的空洞，深黑色的，望不见底。  
结束了，不论是他和不二，还是他和心爱的网球。是如此狼狈地从德国归来，绝望咬噬着他的心，折磨得他几乎癫狂。  
怨憎会，求不得，爱别离——他是何以要一一品尝这些最刺心不过的滋味？  
不过是最简单的梦想，不过是爱着那个少年……一切都被残酷地夺去，再无转圜可能。  
握紧的左手，已经再也留不住任何东西，那些珍爱的，希冀的，都化作闪闪发光的水银从指缝间溜走，握得越紧，便越难求。  
翅膀被折断的雄鹰，怎么还能再次翱翔，驰骋蓝天？他的余生都将无声地倒映着那片曾经如此接近的青空的光辉，折射着绝望的色泽。也许他的羽翼从那一天球拍砸落时便已经破碎，支撑着他翱翔至今的，不过是一对脆弱的蜡封羽翼，越靠近太阳，就越不堪一击。  
伊卡洛斯想要飞向太阳，不过是一个美丽的梦境。正如同他之于网球的梦想，对不二的深爱，像他不愿承认的那样，也只是一个美丽的梦境。  
手冢推开卧室的门，原本坐在床上的少年却已经再次睡下，把蜜色发丝的脑袋埋在柔软的枕头里，被单紧紧地把他裹成一个卷子，就像是沉睡在茧中的幼蝶。  
把托盘搁在桌上，手冢轻轻在床边坐下，伸出手去轻轻触碰着蜜色的晶莹发丝。似乎是感觉到了有人的接近，睡梦中的不二微微皱了皱眉，把脸更深地往枕头里埋，还顺带蹭了蹭。  
“Fuji……”手冢低低地唤道，用他自己的声音。整整五年对这个无比熟悉的名字的消音让他的声音在唤出这个名字时分外沙哑。他的声音似乎也经过了时光的冲刷，磨砺成连自己也陌生的模样。  
沉睡的少年微微动了动，纤长的睫毛簌簌微颤，很快又恢复了睡梦的宁静。  
“Fuji，”手冢再次唤道，用自己都无法捕捉的声音，“什么都不会改变……对不起。”  
当他得到过光明的温暖，他怎能忍受再度被黑暗笼罩的艰难？手冢静静地看着不二的睡颜，他想，他还是会去见那个白石藏之介，即便那个人还活着，可这一次，他说什么也不会放手。什么都不会改变，不二会一直留在他身边，留在名为手冢国光的人身边。  
所以，不二，对不起，即使白石还活着，我也不会把你拱手相让。  
即便没有那个人，你活着就像在梦境与死亡的中间地带游走；即便你和那个人之间的联系是如此紧密如此深浓，即便你们抵死纠缠，光阴和死亡都不曾把你们分离……  
可是，对不起，现在的一切，这五年，我费尽心血构造的梦境，我绝不会让它改变。  
蜡封的羽毛永远不可能接近太阳，伊卡洛斯注定会落下，粉身碎骨。  
可只要不靠近就好了，只要持续地飞翔在低空，梦境会始终持续。

 

*来自丽贝卡·斯托特女士作品《幽灵之行》


	7. 往生灵

——你的心灵常常是战场。  
在这个战场上，  
你的理性与判断和你的热情与嗜欲开战。

 

次日正午，日光透过七叶树宽大树叶的罅隙洒落，满地摇曳的影子。手冢走在人流熙攘的街道上，忽然觉得每走一步脚踝都似拖着千斤重量。他的影子亦步亦趋地跟着他，便如同可笑的，见不得光的思绪，是传说中的魑魅魍魉。  
见面地点定在距迹部集团那座华丽的办公楼一条街远的某个咖啡馆，手冢知道那里，以前曾听不二提过经常和白石一起去，因为不二喜欢那间咖啡馆里的苹果茶，但是白石每次都只是点一杯苏打水看着不二喝茶，对白石来说，也许水果茶和咖啡一样都不怎么符合他的健康标准。  
“因为Shiraishi Kun只喝苏打水太煞风景了，”是多久以前不二笑不可抑地展示给手冢一张手机照片，背景正是那间咖啡馆，丁子茶色发丝的少年脸庞扭曲地靠在椅背上，瞳孔缩得紧紧的，就像是什么滑稽的招贴画。“所以那次我特意带来了白醋偷偷换掉他的苏打水，他一口灌下去的时候表情真是太精彩了……”  
但是，收起手机的不二随即也收起了恶作剧得逞的笑容。他双手插在口袋里，眼底游泛着淡淡的冰蓝色：“可他其实是可以闻出来的，毕竟味道相差太多。可是Tezuka，他还是一滴不剩地全喝光了，即使他知道是我的恶作剧……”  
那个时候还是夏日，全国大赛刚刚结束。那个时候就已经出现了端倪，不，也许那个时候，白石和不二就已经在一起了，但是手冢毫无察觉。那个时候他的关注点只在于四天宝寺对青学提出的对练请求，他不明白白石为何非要亲自从大阪跑到东京来和手冢商量，而不二又一反常态地积极地跟着手冢和白石讨论。现在想来，正是因为那两个人是如此迫切地想要在一起，想要彼此相见。  
“Fake＆Mask”的招牌就在手冢推门抬眼的瞬间映入他的视界，这间小小的咖啡馆，是白石和不二的回忆之地，从他们无声无息地在一起，直到死亡把他们生生隔离。  
只有他们知道这里对于他们的意义。  
而这个地点，正是那个神秘的“白石藏之介”提出来的。  
手冢在玻璃门光滑透明的表面上看见自己僵硬的影子。  
他抬腕看了看表，十一点半。距离约定的会面时间还有半个小时，店里只有寥寥数人，没有一个人有与白石藏之介相似的特征，这让手冢微微松了口气。他挑了一个靠窗的位置坐下后，身穿格子店服的服务生就拿着菜单走过来询问他需要些什么，手冢点了苹果茶。  
不二的味觉非常独特，除了对乾汁有着令人难以理解的喜爱，他最喜欢吃的食物竟是芥末。从前青学胜利后在河村家的店里聚餐，只有他一个人对着满满一盘芥末寿司吃得不亦乐乎。有一次菊丸的星鳗寿司被桃城抢食，看到不二面前分量超足的寿司盘便扑过去一面喊着“呜哇不二竟然一个人偷偷吃寿司”一面引不二看向别处然后迅速抓过不二盘里的一个寿司扔进嘴里，结果被辣得满眼泪花得到不二笑眯眯一句“这是芥末寿司哟”后认栽。那时手冢站在店门口看着不二的笑容，满心的无奈和宠溺。  
只是很少有人知道不二最喜欢的食物除了芥末还有苹果。在得知他的芥末嗜好后觉得同时爱吃苹果实在是件很不可思议的事情，也许这就是天才不二周助和其他人的区别？当然，不二对苹果的喜爱也分亲疏，比方说他最喜欢的是和他的名字同音的水晶富士，常被菊丸吐槽说“不二是在吃自己吗”，结果对练的时候以超大比分败给不二，让吐槽犀利过分的大猫咕咕哝哝了老半天还是继续认栽。  
手冢自然不会像菊丸一样天然地吐槽着不二对富士苹果的喜爱，只是有一次他状似无意地对不二提起有种苹果的名字叫做“国光”，是从美国传进日本的苹果品种。“Fuji，”手冢说话的时候想，一定不是因为这种苹果的名字和自己的一模一样，“偶尔，也可以试试其他种类。”  
“Tezuka说的是‘こっこう’啊。”那时不二站在部室里背对着手冢换下队服，“我吃过的，只是不喜欢。”  
“不喜欢？”手冢关置物柜门的手停住了。  
“こっこう呢，确实是营养价值很高的苹果。”不二低着头系着衬衫上的纽扣，“只是它并不适合拿来吃，至少没有富士好吃……但买回来只是放着它的话，整间屋子都会有很甜的苹果香，”不二这时候转过身来微笑，“所以说，こっこう放着比吃要好得多。”  
只可远观而不可亲昵的苹果。它可以氤氲出满室香氛，可以如同烟雾般环绕着微笑的少年，只是永远都不可能与少年唇齿相依，感受那份甜蜜滋味。  
对于不二，自己是否也是这样的存在？在不二的世界里他无处不在，他的完美和强大如同光辉遍洒，不二尊敬他，追随他，执着着追寻自己的脚步，永远站在自己身侧的位置，只要微微侧头就能看得清晰，却无法伸出双臂将他拥入怀里。  
不知是那短短一个名字的语谶，还是命运游戏恣肆的巧合。  
手冢忽然觉得倦怠，疲惫如同子弹射穿他的脑颅。他闭起眼伸手按揉着太阳穴，指尖微微使力按压时有揪扯般的酸痛。

当他睁开眼时，低垂的视线捕捉到光滑的桌面上斜斜地投下一道暗影，描摹出人形幽深的轮廓。这道影子如同蛇一般蜿蜒过桌面，在手冢面前的茶水里摇晃出恍惚的形貌。棕褐色的苹果茶模糊了真实的颜色，宛如铅笔在油彩画上拙劣的涂鸦，让原作被毁坏了，一切都如此荒谬。  
服务生轻捷的脚步声传来，在他的桌边落定：“先生，请问您需要什么？”  
“蓝山。”坐在手冢对面的人温和地说。  
“好的。请您稍等。”服务生夹着菜单以同样轻捷的脚步离去后，随着尚未完全散去的尾音，手冢抬起眼，冰冷的目光直射对面安之若素的男子，后者还以略带挑衅的微笑，那抹笑容和他明亮的发色一样刺着手冢的眼。  
“好久不见啊，Tezuka Kunimitsu。”那人单手托着腮，笑得饶有兴味，“你的变化真大，我差点认错人了。”  
“很有趣，Oshitari Kun。”手冢冷冷地说。  
忍足谦也向后靠在椅背上，伸长手臂用指节轻敲着桌面：“想要见Tezuka Kun一面可真有点难，Atobe Kun把你藏得太好了。”他歪了歪头，仿佛松了口气般地轻叹着，“不过你得承认，总是有办法把你吊出来的，对不对？”  
“以一个死人的名义？”手冢尖锐地看着忍足谦也懒散的笑容，他知道自己的话非常不客气，他只是恼恨自己被眼前这个人摆了一道，竟然因为一通毫无根据的电话，一个毫无根据的名字就盲目地相信死人真的会复生。  
忍足的笑容就在瞬间剥落，如同云翳遮挡日光。他刚想说些什么，咔哒咔哒的脚步声便恰到好处地打破了寂静，一盘蒸腾着袅袅白气的蓝山咖啡被搁在了忍足面前。服务生快活地说完“请慢用”便自行离开，她似乎完全没有察觉到这一桌的凝滞气氛。  
“速度不赖嘛。”忍足的笑容又出现在脸上，他举起白瓷咖啡杯喝了一口，却立刻苦歪了脸，“怎么会有人喜欢这种东西！”这样说着，他就搁下杯子把它推到桌子的另一侧。  
“Oshitari Kun，如果你没有其他事，请容我告辞。”手冢利落地起身，决定结束这场闹剧。  
“哦呀，你就这么急着走吗？”忍足扬起一张笑脸，“因为坐在这里的不是Kura？”  
手冢不再说话，转身便走，忍足没有阻拦他。  
当他走到店门口时，发现玻璃门被一把铁锁牢牢铐着，门牌“暂停营业”的一面朝向着人流熙攘的街道。光滑的门倒映出身后不知何时空无一人的店面，还有金发男子修长的身形。  
“你想做什么？Oshitari Kun。”手冢面无表情地问。  
“Tezuka Kun，只要是个人，总得负点责任。”忍足的身影越来越近，他的声音低得接近耳语，“你就不想知道Kura对你的所作所为有什么看法吗？”  
“我不欠Shiraishi什么。”手冢冷然道。  
“不管什么话从Tezuka Kun嘴里说出来都像是真理，要不是有五年前Tezuka Kun办理的出院手续，”忍足调笑着，“我差点都要相信了。”  
“那又如何？”手冢微微眯起眼睛，持续地盯着灿烂的日光让眼前浮沉着一团团色彩的斓影。  
“Fuji Kun一定很困惑醒来的时候没有看到Kura吧。”忍足转到手冢面前，眯起的眼眸里殊无笑意，“不过显然，Tezuka Kun处理得很好，竟然瞒天过海了五年，真不愧是青学的Number One。”  
话音落下，忍足的脸色一变，逆着光的脸逼近手冢的面孔。“可是啊，Tezuka Kun。”他耳语道，“冒牌货是永远都比不上真品的。”  
“与你无关。”手冢说。  
“你说得对。”忍足爽快地承认了，“这些事情，应该让Kura对你说。”  
“Shiraishi死了。”手冢一字一句地说。  
“哦，对，‘Shiraishi死了’。”忍足学着手冢的语气，但接下去的话满满的全是嘲弄的调子，“所以你就可以明目张胆地把Fuji Kun锁在你家里，把自己变成一个蹩脚的Shiraishi Kuranosuke，染发，给左手缠着绷带……你还真是乐此不疲啊，Tezuka Kun，我都要佩服你了，一个吃力不讨好的游戏玩了五年，竟然还没玩腻。”  
他从手冢面前踱开，慢吞吞地绕到他们刚才对面而坐的桌子前，举起那杯已经冷掉的苹果茶端详着：“Tezuka Kun在想些什么呢，我猜，一定是在不停地自我催眠……‘没有人比我更爱Fuji’，Fuji变成这样只能让我来照顾’……Tezuka Kun自己都被感动了吧，在Fuji Kun面前扮演着这种悲剧式的英雄形象……啊，对了，以前不也是一样么？打网球把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，真像被钉在十字架上的耶稣……”  
他的手指一松，玻璃杯掉落在地上摔得粉身碎骨。伴随着刺耳的裂音，忍足谦也抬起头，眼里寒光四溢：“谁规定你是受难者的，Tezuka Kun？你只是个偷了别人幸福的小贼。因为Kura死了，所以你的偷盗就成了合情合理的行为，没有人会谴责你。”  
“Shiraishi已经死了，”手冢僵硬地重复，“在五年前。”  
苹果的甜香和红茶的苦涩在咖啡店里蔓延开来，然而同时缓慢弥散的，是忍足冰冷的微笑：“是吗？”  
他一脚踏在玻璃碎片上，用鞋跟缓缓碾磨，“谁告诉你的？”  
“你说什么？”手冢直直地瞪着他。  
“你为什么不自己亲自确认一下呢？Tezuka Kun。”忍足冲着咖啡店里通往二楼的阶梯抬了抬下巴。

手冢从来没有去过这个咖啡馆的二楼，他对这间咖啡馆有二楼这件事甚至一无所知。让他有点惊讶的是，二楼的装潢和一楼优雅舒适的格调有着天壤之别，没有精巧的卡座，没有吧台和柔软的沙发，连花卉植物都没有，只在窗边放了一张普通大小的圆桌和几把高背椅子，出于某种奇怪的原因，整个二楼的地面都铺着厚厚的栗色地毯，一直延伸到楼梯的最后一级。为此手冢立在阶梯上踌躇良久，不知到底该不该踏上去。  
“不用在意它。”头顶侧方传来淡淡的话音，如同雾气一样拂过手冢的发顶，顿时一阵熟悉的寒意攀附上他的脊背骨，“直接上来吧。”  
手冢的拳头无声无息地在身侧握紧，他听见自己的心跳得能冲破胸腔。话语是不会有真正的重量的，不比一缕雾气更重，但手冢觉得那句漂浮着的话音碎落在他的头顶，鼻腔浓郁地弥漫开血腥气。  
他艰难地抬起眼望向声音的来处。  
那里空无一人。  
却在这时那个淡漠的声音又响起来，在手冢耳边环绕震荡，声音就像是某种奇异的介质，如水敛开波纹，四散游荡，被墙壁冲撞着反弹，在整个空间里激起一层一层的回音。  
“From the hands of death, is you rescued me.  
How I survived,  
Only you and me two people understand...”  
如同叹息般的声音缭绕在整个寂静的空间里，手冢的听觉完全被这抹声音念诵的诗句吸引过去，葱绿的藤蔓绞住了他的耳，便如同被牵引一般，他踏上柔软的地毯，慢慢地，一步步地走向日光倾洒而入的落地窗。  
日光闪闪发亮，在光滑的桌面上绘出窗的形貌。同样的日光也勾勒出静坐在桌边的人的影子，淡淡的一道，横亘在柔软的地毯上。那个人倚着椅背，丁子茶色的头发晕出虚幻而精致的质感。  
“……Just because you are different with others,  
You are good at desperately waiting。*”  
轻叹般的吟诵声如同海潮的雪白泡沫涌到褐色的沙滩上，被干涸的沙砾吞噬殆尽，湿漉漉的印记迅速被烈日蒸干，一切都如同从未发生。  
“Tezuka Kun。”那个人背对着手冢轻轻地说，“想不到会以这样的方式和你见面。”  
手冢僵立在那人身后，看着他缓缓地侧过身来，半边精致的脸陷入逆光的暗影里。丁子茶色的柔软发丝有几缕悬垂在那人的耳畔，割裂出暗淡的阴影，但那人栗色的眼瞳却异常的亮，摇曳着比日色更甚的折光。  
回忆的闸门被真实的洪水轰然撞开，地面仿佛在塌陷，所有既定的坚信的规则都出了错，光与影本末倒置，重力陡然消失，海潮呼啸着滚涌入天，太阳沿着雨的轨迹坠落，被掩埋进深深的地壳之底。  
在光与影的罅隙间，手冢清晰地看见了那个人的面孔。  
白石藏之介就坐在他眼前，面对着所有的混乱，所有的震惊，缓缓露出了一个温煦的微笑。  
“Shiraishi……”手冢艰涩地吐字，回忆的洪流堵住了气管，竟得不到半点喘息的空间，“你竟然……”  
“——还活着？”白石笑了，却淡淡地移开了目光，“为什么不？”  
手冢深深地呼吸，努力按下自己的情绪。那些复杂纷乱的心绪像一个氦气球在胸腔里膨胀着，不知什么时候就会炸裂。  
“我还活着。”白石说，用轻描淡写的语气。他的手看似随意地搁在桌上，五指却紧紧地攥在掌心，筋脉绷出精瘦的手背——足以见得此刻他的心情并不像他的语气表达的那么闲适：“对Tezuka Kun来说，这不是个好消息，对不对？”  
手冢看着白石的侧影，有无数句话在舌尖转了一圈，吐出来的却是再简单不过的真相：“是。”  
“我知道。”白石轻笑一声，“出于某些你我都心知肚明的理由，你恨我。我出车祸的时候，Tezuka Kun有没有一点窃喜？”  
“何必多此一问。”手冢冷冷地回答。  
“和五年前比起来，Tezuka Kun倒是坦诚不少。”白石笑道，“这样我们的谈话就能进行得方便得多。”  
“五年里该发生的都发生了，我没什么可隐瞒的。”手冢说，“这五年你销声匿迹，怪不了旁人。”  
“我销声匿迹的这五年，不是正好方便了Tezuka Kun？”白石的眼风斜过来，日光在栗色瞳孔里转折出森然的寒意，“这五年……你是把你想做的事都做尽了吧？”  
手冢没有说话。  
“Tezuka Kun不说话的话，我就当你是默认了。”白石径自接下去，“可是这个游戏你玩了五年，也该到结束的时候了。”  
“你以为你能摆布我吗，Shiraishi Kuranosuke？”手冢轻声说，“五年前你要是活着，就该把属于你的东西看好，而不是销声匿迹，给旁人机会……所以现在，你活着又怎样，什么都不会改变。”  
“什么都不会改变。”白石重复道，“你说的不错，Tezuka Kun，什么都不会改变，因为有些事从五年前开始就没变过……好笑的是，你以为你有了这五年，你就变成了赢家？”  
“至少我有机会，是你给我的机会。”手冢说。  
“就算我给你一辈子‘五年’，Tezuka Kun，你也只能保持着现在这种蹩脚的装束，把这个游戏玩到你入土为安。”白石嘲弄地说，“可是很遗憾，Fuji Kun不会再陪你玩下去了。”  
他终于提到了那个名字——Fuji Syusuke。无论何时都只属于白石藏之介的那个微笑的，温柔的少年。“这不是由你决定的。”手冢的声音发僵。  
“我不需要决定什么。Fuji Kun一定会回到我身边。”白石微笑着侧过脸凝视着手冢，“你说过的，什么都不会改变，有些事会自然而然地发生……就像我和Fuji Kun。”

一点也没错，白石和不二的相爱相守，是那么自然而然地发生了，水到渠成一般，没有任何突兀的违和感。即便他们只是在全国大赛的赛场上狭路相逢，即便羁绊的开端如此短促如同一闪而过的流星，却也和大气层擦出了无比灼热炫目的华光。  
是如此自然不过的羁绊，自然得竟越过了手冢和不二三年的相处，三年的默契，三年的无瑕双璧。  
双璧。只是在不二将心交给别人之后，反复咀嚼着这个词，口腔里便只剩满满的酸涩清苦。迹部曾说手冢和不二是青学的双璧，因为在不明真相的他人眼里，他们确实无比默契，形影不离。  
手冢想，他真正地拥有不二，全都是在他人蒙昧的眼里。他和不二的羁绊，从来没有如旁人所想象的那样深刻。所谓青学双璧，不过是旁人的印象，而身处其中的他们自身，与这样温柔永恒的名号没有任何关系。  
可当时的他也如同旁人般蒙昧了双眼，固执地认定自己给予的感情有得到不二的回应。这样的自负，这样的一厢情愿，竟生生蒙蔽了那些显而易见呼之欲出的真相。手冢想倘若当时的自己能用半分理智思考，也许在得知真相时，不会如被雷击，伤得动弹不得，心肺俱裂。  
所有人都看得清的真相，他竟是最后一个明白的人。

 

*来自俄罗斯作家西蒙诺夫《等着我吧》


	8. 入梦遥

——躲远点：我要不断警告和反抗。   
我真欢喜倾听事物歌唱。   
你们一碰它们，它们就僵硬而暗哑。   
你们竟把我的万物谋杀。

 

决定从U17退出前往德国进军职网的时候，因为担心不二一个人留在合宿里，手冢特意去拜托过迹部。老实说在U17合宿手冢的心情并不算太好，不二没有和他分在一个宿舍，而是和幸村白石这两个非青学的学生住在201，这似乎让手冢和不二独处的时间急剧缩短。平时难得见面，见面的时候也只是礼节性地点头问候。两个人都是内敛的人，只不过内敛的方式不同，所以也并没有谁特意主动把谁约出来，毕竟除了网球，手冢和不二之间的联系少得可怜。  
相比之下，手冢和迹部的来往倒是比较频繁。手冢决定前往德国，而迹部擅长德语，因此他时常会向迹部请教。当然，这段关系的紧密并不显得突兀。国一时两人便是势均力敌的对手，关东大会上青学和冰帝著名的双部长之战也让他们的关系变得熟络，甚至达到手冢可以私下拜托迹部安排练习赛和委托这位球技高明的冰帝部长锻炼青学未来的支柱——这样的程度。  
手冢是欣赏迹部的，不论是球技，还是正直善良的人品。迹部景吾的骄傲如同钻石般折射光彩，初见的人也许会被过分夺目的光华眩得眼晕，从而敬而远之，但若深交，便能从任何一个角度发现并欣赏毫无瑕疵的美好。  
出于种种原因，手冢和迹部的关系渐趋密切。也因此在手冢即将离开U17训练营的时候，唯一想到能够照顾不二的，就是迹部景吾。  
听完手冢的请求时，迹部端着骨瓷茶杯的手停在唇边，他一双海蓝色的眼凝视着手冢半晌，嘴角弯出一个古怪的弧度。  
“你知道Fuji从不轻易展示出自己强势的那一面。”手冢说，“如果我不在，他可能会失去前行的理由，我不知道他会做出什么事来。所以，Fuji就拜托你了，Atobe。”  
回答他的是杯底和骨瓷杯垫清冽的碰撞声。迹部放下杯子，这回手冢把他的笑容看得更清楚了。俊美的少年笑得恣肆，眼底却是冰凉的，理智得可怕：“你真的确定Fuji Syusuke需要？”  
“什么意思。”手冢略略皱眉。  
“没有。”迹部笑着，却避开了手冢的视线，“你有告诉Fuji你要走吗？”  
“我没有看到他，我想他也许在宿舍。”手冢回答。  
离开迹部之后手冢就去201宿舍找不二。说起不二的所在，他隐隐有种感觉，最近越来越少见到不二是因为不二经常留在宿舍足不出户——因此在找不到不二的时候，手冢通常都会去201宿舍，屡试不爽。这让手冢经常暗想不二的舍友们是否真的和不二这样投缘。  
手冢的想法自然是有迹可循的。合宿开始后过了几周，在众人闲聊的时候手冢就听不二提到和白石幸村两人相处得非常融洽，有很多的共同话题，每天都聊得很开心——当然，对此桃城武有着不同意见。有一次不二盛情邀他来201一起聊天，结果桃城听着不二讲他的仙人掌，幸村饶有兴致地谈论着花草，白石更是普及着毒草的知识便汗如雨下。桃城想转移一下注意力摸摸窗前的一棵开得很漂亮的草时，白石一句“Momoshiro Kun这是附子草，有剧毒小心点”让桃城落荒而逃。可怜的桃城从此对201宿舍产生了严重的心理阴影“竟然在宿舍养毒草这是怎样的恶趣味！”，“居然没有一个人提出异议太可怕了！”——以上就是桃城在闲聊的时候胆战心惊的结论。  
不二和白石幸村意外的投缘——这个想法让手冢略有些挫败。在201宿舍的短短一段时间的相处，竟能比三年挚友的自己更加亲密。  
专注思考很容易打发寻路的时间，手冢抬起头来的时候，就看到了201宿舍的门牌。让他略有些意外的是门没有关紧，虚掩着，敞着一条不算狭窄的缝隙。良好的家教让手冢伸手想要象征性地敲一敲门，但是门扉里飘出来的柔软声音让他停下了动作。  
“……呐，你就这点胆量么，Shiraishi Kun？”  
是不二的声音，有着手冢熟悉的音色和韵律——可又仿佛和平日有着迥异差别，手冢说不上来，但是这种差别能从耳廓直直地坠进手冢心里，冷冰冰的，鼓胀得难受。  
他控制不住地往门缝里瞧去，从他的角度，在视线的彼端，有两道熟悉的身影依偎在一起，有着亲密的完满的拥抱的姿态。两个人都穿着红白相间的U17短装队服，裸露在外的手臂环绕在对方的身上，便如同滋长柔韧的藤蔓。  
那一刻，手冢愿意用自己拥有的一切来换取将所见的真实变成荒谬梦境的权力。  
白石藏之介和不二周助，在手冢国光的视线里紧紧相拥，旁若无人。  
白石微微俯首亲吻不二额前的发丝，他的唇逗留片刻便滑到不二的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水般地吻着。不二侧首避开，眼底的冰蓝色却活泼跳脱。他歪着脑袋淘气地看着白石重复道：“呐，你就这点胆量么，Kurarin？”  
话音未落，不二便揽着白石的颈项吻了上去，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。叠合的双唇从触碰变成纠缠，辗转间唇齿相依。逐渐加深的吻并没有持续太久，白石离开不二的唇，双手捧住他的脸庞，指尖轻轻摩挲着少年光润的肌肤。  
不二却不肯放过他。少年伸出修长的手指来回轻抚着白石的下颏，带着不知是挑衅还是挑逗的意味：“难道是害怕了吗，Kurarin？”  
白石凝视着不二，嘴角的弧度加深。“Fuji Kun，”他说，“永远不要在这种事上挑衅一个男人。”他猛地揽紧不二的腰，俯首攫住少年的双唇，有着仿佛要把眼前微笑的人吞吃入腹的气势。亲吻并不是白石做的唯一一件事，他的手迅速地滑入不二运动衫的下摆，把它拉高过不二的头顶，然后扔在地上。  
就在这时手冢指尖传来一阵尖锐的痛楚。他木然地看向自己的左手，他看见自己左手五指的指尖死死地扣着墙壁，刻出几道脆弱的痕迹，而指甲已经断裂染血。  
揪心的痛楚沿着指尖一直震荡到心脏。所谓十指连心，手冢此时才彻底明白。可是让他仍旧恍惚的是，究竟是指尖脆断的剧痛，还是眼前刺心场景使得心脏承受不能的痛苦。  
明知是一场凌迟，他还是把目光投进了门扉。仿佛人世的罪人隔着骷髅与血的门扉窥视地狱的凶景，已经心知肚明未雨绸缪着酷刑的折磨却又怀着万分之一的侥幸能得到救赎的渴望。  
他已经看不见相拥的二人，光净的地面上凌乱地丢着红白相间的衣衫，视线被门造出盲区，手冢只能看到光裸的双腿相互纠缠，激烈得就像在漩涡中挣扎的海藻。世界的喧嚣杂音消散如同溶液筛落蓝色的沉淀，漂浮而起的只剩简单而急剧的喘息声，来自两抹截然不同的音色，却有同样甜腻满足的节奏。  
他忽然明白最初听见的不二异样的声音，究竟包含了怎样他毫不熟悉的音调。  
那是诱惑。是只对心爱的人，在情动时不由自主地揉进声音里的诱惑——那是最原始的本能，做不了半点虚假。那是爱，从心脏每一分细微的褶皱里细密地渗出来，随着每一次轻微的呼吸膨胀在话语里，轻而易举地挑起那些最秘而不宣的情绪。  
那是不二周助对白石藏之介传递的声息。  
手冢侧过身，贴靠在冰冷的墙面上。他惊讶于自己的镇定，连呼吸声都隐藏得恰到好处。他的手毫无气力地垂在身体两侧，虚汗沿着脊背的线条湿润了衣料。他慢慢地，慢慢地贴着墙滑坐在地上，地面和墙壁一样冰冷，日光照不彻，便如同被遗忘。  
夏天以肉体能够感知的速度远去，门外的世界变成冰天雪地，生涩地刺进习惯了灼热炎夏的温暖身躯。  
那些明媚的温暖的值得纪念的过往如同发生在昨日，鼻尖还能嗅到青学樱花的香气，视线微偏还能捕捉到少年一如既往的笑颜。  
数以千计的时光如被生生抽离，落差让手冢的心被掏空到虚无。为什么只是白驹过隙，世事便瞬间翻转，走向无法预料的方向。  
他曾对不二说，我不喜欢空想。  
不二只是微笑，然后转开了话题。  
可什么是空想。什么才算是空想。他记得那时不二问他倘若他们在不同的学校，是不是早就会在赛场上相遇。那时候飘着雪，少年弯起的眉眼温柔宁静，而他转了眼答得斩钉截铁：“我不喜欢空想。”  
那样的事，就被手冢定义为空想——如果不二周助在青学之外的学校；如果不二周助对其他人这般微笑，默契滋长；如果不二周助不在自己身边……这些都是，毫无意义的空想。  
因为此刻他就在这里，他就在自己身边，他和自己度过了那样弥足珍贵的三年韶华。  
他只能在这里。不会有别的可能。  
所有的其他可能，统统都是毫无意义的空想。  
说出不喜欢空想的原因都是不愿去思考那种可能。  
不二周助就在这里，这就是任何人都不能改变的事情。  
所以他没有想过，有一天不二会转身离开——那是被他划入空想的范畴里，不愿深究的事情。  
他没有想过，这也许根本就不是空想，而是真切的未来。  
不是空想，而是未雨绸缪。当他强行将这一切定义为空想的时候，他也就为自己掘下了此时此刻在心底迅速裂开的伤口。  
惊雷炸响之前，闪电总会划破天空，带来暗紫色的警告，让人不至于那么措手不及。  
但倘若有人固执地低首，不愿去正视那些预兆，耳膜便会被突如其来的爆裂音贯穿，在极度剧烈的震荡中把心撕裂。

后来成了手冢永恒噩梦的那一幕。  
不二柔软慵懒的低语，亲昵撒娇的呼唤。他曾无数次渴望着听到不二唤自己的名字，他曾那样憧憬着得到不二——这样可笑的，可悲的幻梦还是发生在他们依稀有那么一点点可能的时日里，手冢做过无数和不二有关的梦，梦境的内容美得令人心碎，醒来时嘴角仍然染着笑影。  
可是从那时开始，一切都分崩离析。他仍然在做着梦，梦里的不二温柔地微笑，依偎在他的怀里。他捧起那张精致的脸亲吻，那缕冰蓝色如同太古的魔咒，令人无法抵挡。他深深地陷进去，每一次都重蹈覆辙，梦境的终结永远是少年柔软的话音，将现实劈面打来，梦境支离破碎。  
——呐，你就这点胆量么……Shiraishi Kun。  
——难道是害怕了吗……Kurarin。  
手冢惊醒的时候，如同那个冰冷彻骨的夏日午后紧紧贴靠在墙面上时，脊背感受到黏腻的寒意。衣料被冷汗浸湿，像恶毒的蛇纠缠其上。  
他曾如此渴望亲眼见到真正的不二，卸下所有的伪装。后来他看到了，却不是因为他。  
他曾如此渴望用亲耳听到不二用满是爱意的声音呼唤自己。后来他听到了，却不是他的名字。  
他的愿望，每一个都成真，可是那些喜悦，到头来却与他无关。  
白石藏之介。从来都是白石藏之介。不二的觉醒，不二的爱情，早在全国大赛的夏天就已经结成不可转圜的果实。  
不二周助爱着白石藏之介，他爱他爱得缠绵刻骨将心交付，他们之间根本容不下任何人。  
他们之间也不需要任何人。  
手冢想起全国大赛的夏天，灼热的赛场上少年凛冽的冰蓝色目光。他想起心心念念的人是如何使尽浑身解数和完美的圣书斗技，名为天才的少年第一次尽数卸落伪装毫不掩饰，倾注全副心神。隔着洁白球网丁子茶发色的少年眼里同样跳闪着光，是欣赏是注目是着迷，身处其中的两个人都不屑去在意。  
羁绊就在那一刻诞生，纠缠，连绵，生长成葱绿色的藤蔓，把原本毫无交集的命运连结成一胞双生。  
用尽三年二七韶光，手冢都不能靠近不二的心哪怕一步。而白石，只在六十分钟之后就叩开了天才紧闭的心门，从此进驻，隔绝了旁人全部的妄想与可能。  
妄想。从开始到现在，全部都是潜水捞月镜中寻花的妄想。  
他试过无数次，他早该明白的，但他还是执迷不悟。让他固执到如今被真相抛入万丈深渊的理由是什么，让他得知真相却始终不能忘记已成执念的理由是什么，让他痛苦疯狂言不由衷一错再错的理由又是什么，不二周助是一味毒，在他的血液里刻下深深的樱花味道，他已经再戒不掉。久病成瘾。倘若这味毒药被祛除了，也等于要了他的命。

“Tezuka Kun。”  
手冢走出宿舍楼的时候被喊住了，他循声望去，看见把队服外套披在肩上的少年站在自动贩卖机前对他微笑。  
“Yukimura Kun。”手冢对幸村精市点头致意但脚步没停，走下阶梯的时候忽然感到后脑勺有劲风袭来，他本能地偏头一闪，左手已反射性地抬起抓住了飞来的异物。  
摊开掌心，一罐低糖黑咖啡在视线里静静地滚动。  
回过头看着深蓝发色的少年笑容柔雅：“我请客。”  
坐在网球场边高高的看台上，手冢拉开易拉罐的拉环，发出“啪”的一声轻响。幸村低着头坐在他旁边的座位上，把一只形状奇特的饮料瓶从左手滚到右手，再滚回来，反反复复地。  
这是个很无聊的游戏，但是幸村似乎乐此不疲。直到手冢把咖啡全部喝完搁下空易拉罐，幸村还是在滚着瓶子，眼神很专注。  
“Yukimura Kun。”手冢不禁出声提醒。  
幸村头也没抬。“我听到了。”他说，装着淡色液体的瓶子仍然在手间滚动。  
手冢眉心微蹙。  
“你和Atobe Kun的谈话。”幸村说，“我知道你要去找Fuji Kun。”  
“所以你是在那里等我。”手冢目光冷冽地看着幸村，“你早就知道Fuji和Shiraishi的关系，对不对？”  
幸村勾起嘴角，他竟然在笑。“当然。”他轻描淡写地说，“而且身为舍友，偶尔也得心照不宣地给他们留下足够的空间。”  
金属变形的挤压声从手冢攥紧的掌心里传来。“——你知道他们会做那种事，你知道我要去找Fuji。”手冢从齿缝里挤出话来，“……你是故意让我看到的吧。”  
“是的。”幸村凝视着空荡荡的球场微笑。  
“很有趣吗？Yukimura Kun。”手冢面沉如水。  
“看Tezuka Kun失恋的样子？不。”幸村挑起眉，“相信我，无趣透顶。”  
“因为Tezuka Kun已经决定要离开了。”沉默片刻后，幸村再次开口，“是时候让你对Fuji Kun死心了。”  
手冢看着他，还是一言不发。  
“当局者迷。”幸村说，“U17人人都知道的事情，只有Tezuka Kun你不知道。你太专注着Fuji Kun，反而蒙住了自己的眼睛，忽略了那些显而易见的事实。Fuji Kun和Shiraishi Kun的关系早就不是个秘密，谁都知道，谁都以为你也知道……”他轻声说，“谁说旁观者清？”  
手冢无声地捏紧已经变成扭曲金属的易拉罐。那一簇在心里悄然而激烈地燃烧着的爱颓倒成暗灰色的余烬，此刻拂过周身的风如同能吹到心底去，将难以启齿的灰烬席卷成覆盖了整个世界的雨，填满了呼吸的锱铢罅隙，心脏在缺氧。  
灰败到绝望，竟忘记了生命的收缩律动。手冢仰起脸呼吸，空气如同凝胶一寸寸封死了喉管，痛苦的震动取代了鲜活的心跳，从内向外贲张，每一次存活的挣扎都是痛苦的，恨不能就此死去。  
“真可笑啊。”手冢喃喃地说。  
“试着忘记吧。”幸村的声音也很轻，“那些留不住的东西，就让它离开吧。”  
手冢低下头，正好对上幸村抬起的眼。  
“在没有Fuji Kun的地方，你可以忘得更好一些。”幸村站起来，纤细精致的少年却有着不输手冢或迹部任何一人的气势，“彻底死心，然后重生。Tezuka Kun，你不能继续为了Fuji Kun束缚着自己，青学的三年已经足够让你看清了，你该比谁都明白Fuji Kun和你的区别。Fuji Kun只会在球场上追逐着你，可是球场不是人生的唯一。不论多么艰难的比赛，总有结束的时候。到那时，你有你该去的地方，而那个地方……”  
幸村停顿了一下，蓝繁缕色泽的眼里浮现出淡淡的怜悯。“那个地方，永远也不会有Fuji Kun。”  
他把一直把玩着的异形饮料瓶递到手冢掌心。“和Fuji Kun好好告别。”幸村转身离开，风把他的外套扬起，像是驶离港口的风帆，“让这一切结束。”  
手冢看着掌心泛着温热的瓶子。らむね（Ramune）牌特有的奇形怪状的瓶身，鲜绿色的腰封印着夸张的黄色字符“わさび”。  
他拧开瓶盖，不管不顾地灌了一口。尽管做足了心理准备却还是被呛得连连咳嗽，鼻腔涨满辛辣的气息，泪光泛上眼睑。  
模糊的视界里“わさび”三个字母扭曲晕散，手冢自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，那个微笑的人为什么喜欢这样刺激的东西，他根本接受不了这样的味道。  
那个人喜欢芥末，各种芥末口味的东西都喜欢。可是手冢试过无数次都不能让自己接受，更不要提喜欢上那样刺激的味道。  
那个人吃烤肉喜欢蘸辣椒油，手冢却是蘸盐派。他记得少年笑着说盐这种东西上了年纪也可以吃，当时自己是怎么回答的？那已经不重要了，不再重要了。  
那个人喜欢苹果，却唯独不喜欢和自己有同样名字的こっこう。那个人说こっこう还是放着观赏比吃下去更好，远远地感受比近距离亲密更好。  
那个人对待比赛从来都是游戏轻松的姿态，享受着比赛的乐趣。可是手冢无论如何都严肃认真用全副心神去赢得胜利，大意不能被允许。  
他不能爱他所爱的，不能感受他所感受的。芥末辛辣的口感仍然在口腔里冲撞，手冢从未有一刻如同此刻般分明了他和他之间天堑般的区别。  
手冢曾这样相信着，人不能爱上和自己相似的另一半，就像同样的碎片永远不能粘合成一个整体。  
可是他和不二是两块棱角分明迥然不同的碎片，他们连构筑成一个整体的相似之处都不存在，连拼图游戏都算不上。  
破碎的镜子，最初都是一个整体。注定要在一起的两个人，最初也一定是一个完美无缺的整体。  
手冢和不二是分别从另一个整体里剥落下来的碎片，不论怎么挣扎怎么努力，都不能拼合成一个完美的整体。  
手冢违背规律，注定无法得偿所愿。


	9. 绘与妆

——我想要的只是一次，  
在光亮处好好的端详你。  
但你却总是藏在夜色的背后。

 

原木桌面上精致的茶杯已经不再氤氲出温暖的白汽。  
距手冢把录音笔搁在桌上已经过了两个小时。他和迹部对面而坐，他一直没有出声，连目光都不曾和对面的人触在一起，保持着某种微妙的平衡。  
“还要听吗？”迹部拈起白色的录音笔，精致的声线听不出异样。  
“不必了。”手冢回答。  
“那好。”录音笔在迹部修长的指间旋转，绕起白色的波纹，“告诉我，你怎么看？”  
“他自负过头了。”手冢冷冷地说。  
“你是指什么。”迹部的声音陡然一挑。“Fuji Syusuke？”  
“他凭什么以为还会和五年前一样？”白石那张淡然笃定的面孔像块烧红的烙铁嵌进手冢柔软的大脑皮层，疼痛和愤怒交替滋长。手冢根本没去注意迹部语气里的变化，“他说得对，我不是赢家……可是现在，Fuji心里的Shiraishi是我，陪在Fuji身边的是我！他早就死了，Shiraishi Kuranosuke在五年前就死了！”  
“Tezuka。”迹部平静地说，“看着我。”  
手冢依言抬起头，迹部的脸盛在他的视界里，那张向来优雅镇静的脸阴鸷的不像往日。手冢微微恍了神，侵袭而来的是冰冷的熟悉感，仿佛在许久以前，自己也曾见过迹部如此骇人的神情。  
“你现在满脑子竟然还是Fuji Syusuke。”迹部慢慢地说，每一字似乎都是从舌尖迸出来的，“Tezuka，别让本大爷瞧不起你……五年前你已经为他做尽了蠢事，五年后你难道还要重蹈覆辙？！”  
白色的录音笔被迹部重重甩在手冢眼前的桌面上，迹部海蓝色的眼滚动着暗雷般阴狠的光：“你听听这个声音，这个声音是Shiraishi Kuranosuke，是货真价实的Shiraishi Kuranosuke！他回来了，他根本就没死——现在他是以DS企业董事长的身份挡在我们面前，那个在五个月里处处针对我们的DS企业！如果这个公司的背后是Shiraishi，他不把我们逼到绝境不会罢休！Tezuka，你难道不明白？——你不该比谁都要清楚吗？如果Shiraishi还活着，他绝不会放过你！”  
迹部站着，修长的影子投在桌面上，蜿蜒冰冷的一道。他居高临下看着手冢，嘴角的痕迹坚硬决绝：“这是Shiraishi对我们的宣战，他抱着摧毁我们的目的，如果稍有差池，别说是你的分公司，就是迹部财团，甚至你我……都难逃厄运！”  
迹部的话音慨然落下，仿佛神祗落下制裁的铁锤，雷鸣般的强音轰鸣。  
“……你说得对。”手冢低声说，“他回来了，他是来要回属于他的一切的。”他看着迹部，心被烧毁的灰烬从喉口纷乱地涌出，他眼前一片灰霾，阴柔消暗。  
“你瞧不起我也好，说我软弱也好……Atobe，我确实害怕。我害怕他会把Fuji带走。除了这个，我什么也没法去想。”  
手冢伸手去够那只白色的录音笔，他的指尖微颤着触在冰凉的外壳上。“你不会明白的，Atobe。”他说，“我失去了一切，家人，尊严，梦想，连自己的名字都失去，才换来现在的局面……在你看来可悲可笑不值一提的局面——但我只剩下这些了，我能拥有的只剩Fuji了。一个溺水的人，只能拼了命地抓住最后一根稻草，不管那根稻草多么脆弱多么不堪一击，那也是溺水者唯一的希望，除了抓住……还能有别的选择吗？”  
修长的手斜切过来，把录音笔攥进掌心。迹部手上使力，随着金属尖厉声响的脆断，白色的录音笔在掌心断成两截。他扬手把已经变成废品的笔扔进废纸篓。  
“Tezuka。”迹部的声音已经不再尖锐张扬，“你去见Shiraishi之前对我说过，你已经不能回头了……既然不能回头，那就走下去吧……不愿失去什么的话，就用自己的手去保护，不管手段多么肮脏，不管立场多么站不住脚，不管身上背负了怎样的罪孽……你已经下定决心，那就去做。”  
迹部如同无法呼吸一般停住了。手冢看着他，这个骄傲的，目空一切的男人，为了自己一次又一次放下所有原则的男人，为了自己，把所有可耻的软弱从华丽坚硬的皮囊下暴露在空气里的男人。  
“只一件事，你答应我，你必须记住。”迹部放轻了声音，映在手冢眼里的那张熟悉的脸仿佛将时间溯回了某个倒塌了的铁架下，玫红的跑道上金发少年倔强的眼神，额角滴下冰凉的汗珠，却嘴硬地说着你可不要误会，我举办的活动，如果发生了事故，我的自尊心是绝对不容许的。  
彼时鲜艳的跑道上，是谁在倒塌的Finish铁架下护住自己，是谁腿上鲜明的血迹在模糊的视界里摇晃，是谁精致眉峰骄傲地微扬，谁海蓝色的眼里映着自己的影子。  
彼时手冢问他受伤没有，少年淡淡一句比起你的手臂来不算什么却无端让手冢心软。他扶起迹部，迹部的手臂温热地搁在肩颈。他扶着他走过剩下的赛程，终点的绸带同时触在两具年轻的躯体上，两只手臂组成一双手接过金色奖杯。  
“不管发生什么事，永远不会只剩你独自一人。”迹部看着手冢的眼睛，重复道，“永远不会。”  
不会剩你独自一人。这样的承诺，这个金发的少年早在从前就已经证明过，使得多少言语变得单薄赘余。  
不知何时而起的情丝三千一缕，勒进心脏，那份疼痛也成了爱的因由。  
是谁说情不知所起，竟一往而深。

手冢没有问过迹部，明知道不会有结果为什么还做不到放手，正如迹部始终无声地旁观着手冢陷在和不二有关的一切里，他们都是之于不同的人的溺水者，自顾不暇，无法伸出援手去拯救对方，只能站在之于对方而言的堤岸上慢慢沉降。  
你到底想要什么呢？曾经某个飞雪的夜里，蓝色眼瞳的少年看着手冢，那双眼和窗外抽条剥丝似乎永远不会停止的雪一样寒冷。手冢看着他，那个熟悉入骨的瘦削身影，像个蹩脚的幻觉。他说，Tezuka，我不理解你，从前是，现在也一样……你总是避开那些能让你幸福的路，宁愿穿越能置你于死地的荆棘丛。  
很久以前，那个少年就曾无情而悲悯地说过，你的执着，不能也不该用在我身上。  
手冢在深海里无可挽回地沉落，那个少年站在坚实的堤岸上俯视他，也曾抛来救命的绳索，可是手冢刚握在手里，绳索便腐蚀龟裂，希望破灭成绝望。  
岸上的少年因为善意抛来的绳索，只能让手冢的沉溺愈演愈烈，不可转圜。  
只因那些都不是手冢想要的答案，都不是手冢能够逃出生天的蛛丝。  
手冢到底想要什么，迹部明白，幸村明白，却只有他爱的少年不明白，看不懂，不愿知晓。他们只劝他放手，用和那个少年一样的悲悯眼神，可只有那个少年会问他这样一切的因由。  
情不知所起，一往而深。迹部明白，因为他和他有着同样的遭遇；幸村明白，因为他冷眼旁观，暗自叹息。  
那个少年不曾懂，因为他不曾了解，他的世界，他的爱，向来与手冢无关。由是他无法理解手冢的执着，正如从前他站在场边看着手冢和迹部的比赛震惊失色，比赛结束后少年难得说了重话，面对他无法理解的手冢的执着，他说，你的执着总有一天会害死你的。  
执着。无论做什么事，手冢都是执着的。学业也好，网球也好，对不二的感情亦是。他因为什么而爱上不二，过了如斯长久的时光，他竟想不起最初的理由。  
这样一个温柔安静的少年，在樱花下与世无争地笑着，弯起那双剔透的眼隐藏起全部的棱角激情。他像拂过绿色球场的风，无处不在却又无法捕捉，就像谁都不知道风会在什么时候吹来。但那个少年站在那里，却如同能和无形无状的气流融为一体，他挥拍的瞬间就操控了风的流向，尖锐的风鸣激起细卷落叶，黄绿色小球飞鸟般腾空而起触地反弹，溯着风蜿蜒到少年伸出的掌。  
手冢的国文成绩很好，可是他每一次看到那个少年，看到他立在球场上优雅又凛冽的模样，却怎么也不能用语言去描绘心里的感触。  
如同肉眼无法正视太阳，黑暗在触上辉光的瞬间坍塌，有一种美风华绝代，让言语变得苍白单薄。  
人人都喜欢美丽的东西，手冢也不例外。  
那个少年那么美，不尖锐不张扬，温静得像玉，却能够折服所有挑剔的目光。在手冢所能明白之前，他的目光就一直持续地落在不二身上，或是关心或是鼓励或是焦躁。素来独来独往的手冢变得喜欢和不二一起在图书馆自习，听他用柔和的低音轻轻念着笔记上的文字；网球比赛后的聚餐坐在他身边，隔离开身后对胜利喜悦的喧嚣，看着他面不改色地吃掉一整盘河村出于私心端给他的芥末寿司。每到这个时候手冢就会暗暗吃着河村的醋，然后板着脸对不二说少吃点小心伤胃；看到不二因为弟弟的事情情绪低落时忍不住笨拙地出言安慰，看着少年低着头眼里的光晶莹流离，那样寂寞的语气，想要伸手给他一个拥抱却又担心这是十足的冒犯而僵直地垂着双臂……  
三年来手冢用尽所有的办法想要触碰那个风一样难以捉摸的少年，那个总是温柔亲切地微笑着，却也以此拒人于千里之外的少年。不二周助的心被竖起一座坚不可摧的障壁，吞没了所有想要前行的可能，隔绝了外界所有的通路。那座心防和不二的笑容一样，有风和海的质感，是这个世上所能找到的最温柔的物事，却坚韧得胜过从炙热的火山熔浆里淬出的钻石。  
天下之至柔，驰骋天下之至坚。凌厉坚毅的手冢国光唯一无法掌控的大概就是那个始终立在自己身后半步优雅微笑的不二周助，也是唯一能让他失却冷静倾注所有热情的人。  
手冢到现在都没法忘记那场突如其来的大雨，隔着暗绿色的围网和透明色的雨滴，在球场上飞奔对打的两个人。不，也许，对他来说只有一个人——那场未完成的比赛——映在他眼里的始终只有一个人。  
“还不住手，你们这两个怪物！”龙崎教练的怒吼将这场练习赛生生截停，“想分出高下什么时候不可以，别忘了很快还有比赛！”  
手冢回过神来命令同样看呆的一年级生去收拾球场，龙崎教练拎着满脸不服气的越前的耳朵让他去更衣室，冒雨围在球场边看比赛的队友们也如梦初醒般纷纷散去，一年级社员提着球篮走出来，手冢看着他们十足担心地往球场里瞧。  
“——快点回去！你们还想在这里留到什么时候！”龙崎教练的声音远远地传过来，被吓了一跳的一年级生急忙答了声是便急急忙忙地往更衣室跑，“Tezuka！还有Fuji！你们俩也快点！”  
手冢也答了声是，却推开门往球场里走。  
偌大的球场里只剩拿着球拍的少年，独自一人立在瓢泼的雨里。他背对着手冢微仰着脸，蜜色发丝湿漉漉地伏贴在脸上。他似乎没有听见龙崎教练的声音，也没有察觉手冢的靠近，他沉浸在自己的世界里，没有人知道他在想什么。  
漫天的雨很快把手冢也浇得湿透，雨雾蒙上他的镜片，模糊了眼前少年的背影。疾落的雨珠在他和他之间形成一道障壁，就如同那个少年我行我素地筑起来的心防。  
漫天的雨声灌进手冢的耳，他觉得自己快被冰冷的雨给填满，那些蓄积于心的情绪随之浮涨越出理智的边界溢出来。他想他可以问了，他想他可以倾诉了，这样瓢泼激烈的雨声，似乎可以容纳所有被压抑的热情。  
“——刚才和Echizen的比赛……为什么不用真实的水平去获胜？”  
听见手冢的问题，不二微微侧过脸，他的笑容被雨水洗得湿润柔和。  
“正如Inui所说的，Fuji……”手冢靠近他一点，“你的数据是想得也得不到——”  
他知道眼前的这个人还是在笑，还是笑得那么无懈可击拒人于千里之外。那个笑容，那个每一次败在手冢手下时绽放出的笑容仿佛是在嘲笑手冢的执着。那个“那又如何”的笑容——那又如何呢。不二周助总是这样的笑着，用一如既往的笑容隐藏着，表达着所有的情绪。那又如何呢，全国级别的青学部长也好，飞速成长的年轻支柱也罢，又怎样呢？只是这样——只是这样，就能改变我吗？就能……彻底看穿我吗？  
洞察一切的微笑，阻挡一切的微笑，从国一时就已经开始隐藏所有情绪的微笑，云淡风轻，洞若观火——名叫不二周助的少年总是这样笑着站在远远的所在，旁观着他们，或者他——在球场上凌厉张扬热血出众。若不是手冢固执地靠近，固执地探求，也许青春学园从不会出现那个蓝色眼眸的天才少年。手冢以一条左臂的代价换得了那个少年的承诺，也只能换得那个承诺，其后的三年那个少年如同无意中被窥视了珍珠的贝壳般紧紧合拢，再不让任何人，包括手冢，有再次捕捉到他内心的机会。  
迹部曾说青学的手冢国光和不二周助其实是同一类人，同样擅长把真实的情绪用面具隐藏起来。只不过一个是冷酷的面瘫，另一个用着柔和的笑颜。  
可是手冢知道，这世上有能够穿透冷静表象直抵自己内心的人，那个人的名字，叫做不二周助。  
可是不二。手冢想，究竟有谁能穿透你无懈可击的面具，住进你的心里？  
不二回过头去，手冢又一次只能看见他的背影，那个向来无懈可击无计可施的背影，那个让手冢的焦躁陡然达到极限的背影。  
“——真正的你究竟隐藏在哪里？！”  
手冢的声音混进陡然增幅的雨声里，和雨珠一起碎落在地面上，发出近似爆鸣的巨响。  
已经……到极限了。所有的忍耐，所有或直接或迂回的试探，都已经到极限了。  
迈步跨过雨幕隔开的距离，胸腔偏左的所在仿佛有一簇火在不停炙烤着。手冢伸臂环过不二的肩，把他紧紧拥进自己的怀里。  
不知是雨的缘故，还是自己的体温，不二的身体冰凉，冰凉的让手冢只想就这样一直抱着他，直到让他温暖起来。  
“真正的你……真正的你究竟在哪里，Fuji？”手冢把脸埋进不二沾着雨气的发丝，不由自主地放低了声音。  
不二挣开手冢往前走了几步。  
“Fuji！”手冢喊他。  
“是啊，Tezuka……我似乎无论如何，都无法认真地去对待胜负……”不二忽然回过头来，那双剔透的眼显得如此黯淡，“将对手的力量激发到极限，享受惊险的乐趣……我仅仅是这样而已啊……Tezuka，你又是怎么样的呢？”  
“这是什么意思？”手冢微微皱了眉，“无论如何，只求胜利——现在我的脑中只有称霸全国！”  
不二微微挑了嘴角，再抬起头时他的笑容晦暗不明：“呐，Tezuka……如果构成障碍的话，就把我……从正选队伍里剔除吧。”  
一声惊雷越过厚密的云层，紫色电弧将整个球场耀亮。  
“你在说什么？”手冢怔怔地问，耳边环绕着雷声的轰鸣。  
不二没有说话，他低着头，雨水沿着他的发丝泻落。  
“我们要一起带着青学到全国去……”手冢轻声地说。他忽然听不见瓢泼的雨声，看不清纷漫的水雾。眼前的少年忽然幻化成夕阳醺然的黄昏里某个犹带怒气的男孩，而自己停了脚步开口索取某个承诺。  
“……我们不是约好了吗。”手冢的声音越来越低，几乎要被剧烈的雨声淹没。  
“你知道，Tezuka……我这样的人，”不二的声音也是轻轻的，像是怕惊醒了什么，“我这样的人……只会给你的梦想造成障碍啊。”  
“你错了，Fuji。”手冢苦涩地说，“真正的你，真正的Fuji Syusuke——绝不会是我的障碍。”  
“真正的我……吗？”不二自言自语地说，“如果站在这里的就是真正的我呢？如果一直以来你看见的，就是真正的我……”  
不二迎着瓢泼的雨丝抬起脸正对着手冢，他们隔着一道透明的雨幕对视。  
“如果根本就没有你想要的那个‘真正的Fuji Syusuke’……你要怎么办，Tezuka？”  
那双剔透的蓝色眼睛像滴落下的雨珠一样，透彻到冰凉。  
手冢在那双眼里找到了自己的投影，却看不清那双眼的神情。  
“你为什么要把自己藏起来，Fuji？”  
“你又为什么非要看见不可呢？”不二微笑着，眼底的光闪烁着像一枚刺。  
“我不知道。”手冢不闪不避地迎上那双凌厉的眼睛，“但是，我想要看到真正的你，这个愿望和我想要称霸全国一样强烈——你还记得国一的时候，我们的那场比赛吗？”  
不二的神色瞬间变了。  
“那时候我就想要看到真正的你，天才Fuji Syusuke，你不止于此的实力。”手冢一字一句，“那时候我想，就算手臂受伤也无所谓，伤势加重也无所谓，只要能看到真正的你……这样很值得。”  
笼罩了整个天地的雨完全没有减弱的意思，不二的脸色苍白，像是被雨水冲洗得过了分。  
“即便这样，你也不愿意展示出你真正的实力吗，Fuji？”  
“——你太过分了，Tezuka。”不二的喉头剧烈地翻滚，他的视线像把雪亮的刀子。这个少年已经不像三年前那样会愤怒地扑上来揪住自己的领子失控大吼，他把所有的情绪都埋在眼底，像沉眠的维苏威火山。  
“对不起。”但是手冢仍然像当年一般直率地道歉。  
他凝视着不二的双眼，看着那双剔透的蓝色眼睛里的光由亮变暗，由尖锐变温和，像一把被不合时宜地抽出的剑缓慢归鞘。  
少年的眼睛弯起了熟悉的弧度，他的眉眼却没有让手冢觉察到半点轻松笑意。  
“用存在极限的身体背负着那么沉重的梦想……Tezuka，你到底能走多远呢？”不二转过身往球场外走去，两人擦身而过时他侧脸望着手冢。  
“你可以亲自见证的。”手冢平静地说。  
“我会好好看着，只是……”不二垂在身侧的双手微微颤抖起来，“在那之前，别轻易倒下了啊。”  
球场里的对话消耗了比想象中更长的时间，手冢跟在不二身后踏进更衣室时，除了他们已经空无一人。他除下湿透的队服外套拿出干毛巾擦拭头发，而不二已经换上干净的外套正在整理球袋准备离开。  
更衣室里的气氛并不算好。虽然两人平时的话都不多，但往日他们之间从不会有这么僵硬的空气。手冢站在储物柜边凝视着不二背对着他的身影，他知道今天是他太莽撞触到了不二的底线。手冢感到一阵悔意，他不该提到国一时为了遵守约定忽视了左臂的伤势。他怎么忘记了，在不二心里，这件事一直是个无法释怀的结。  
“Fuji……”  
“呐，Tezuka。”不二忽然问，“你和Echizen比赛的时候，也像我这样吗？”  
“……你知道了？”手冢的眉心皱起来。  
“啊，也不是的。”不二把球袋背在肩上。  
破天荒的，手冢不知道该怎么接下话去。  
“Echizen……”还好不二并没有期待手冢的解释，“和他对打的时候，稍微有点激动了呢。忽然很期待和他决出胜负来……这种感觉，真是久违了啊。”  
“Echizen吗？”  
“那孩子给我的感觉，”不二停了一下，“和Tezuka你很像啊，不知怎么……总觉得在他身上能看到Tezuka你以前的样子。”  
“以前？”手冢略微扬起声音。  
“在你的手臂……还没有出事之前吧。”不二侧身倚在窗边，微暗的暮色沉淀出他的轮廓，他的脸被窗外时明时暗的光打得晦暗不明，“锋芒毕露，不懂得怎么掩饰自己……”说到这里他笑出声来，“骄傲自负的小鬼。”  
“听起来不像夸奖。”手冢看见不二微笑的时候略松了口气，这至少代表少年不再介意他刚才一时失言。  
“我想Tezuka重视Echizen的原因也包括这点吧。”不二凝视着窗外，仿佛在自言自语，“如果，以前的Tezuka能像Echizen一样遇到这么好的前辈……那样该有多好。”  
“都是过去的事了，Fuji。”手冢说。  
“是啊，都过去了。”不二短暂地笑了一下，摇了摇头，“Tezuka，有时候我其实很希望你没有那么强烈的责任感，你担负的东西太多。”  
“我只是做了我该做的事情。”  
“之外更多的事情。”不二补充道，“Tezuka……我记得我说过什么。”他终于望过来的眼神带着一种近似悲伤的清凉，“你要做什么，教育未来的支柱也好，不论如何都要取得胜利也好，有时候，不要总是自己一个人去承担……Tezuka，我不能把你的手臂治好，也不能取代你的位置，但至少有些事情，我会尽全力替你做到。”  
“Fuji！”手冢忽然明白了，大雨里少年凌厉如刀的眼神里包含的情绪并不是因为手冢失言而生的愤怒，那个少年是在自责，那些怨怼全部都指向不二自己，那样的眼神是极端剧烈的痛悔。他早该记得不二周助是那样一个从不对其他人施以伤害的人，那样的少年眼里栖居的锋刃只会毫不留情地割伤他自己。  
三年前那个夕阳流离的黄昏，男孩狠狠揪着自己的领口，发泄怒意的姿势却在瞬间之后失了所有的力气，颤瑟地把脸埋进自己的胸膛。  
东京都大赛上他看着少年拿着球拍和他擦肩而过，向来柔和的神情如同绷紧的弦，泛着尖锐的金属色。  
那时候他才惊觉，这是何其相似的神情。  
为了看清他的实力，手冢不惜加重手臂的伤也要赶赴那场比赛；为了能和号称天才的哥哥相较，单纯的少年负着毁掉左臂的危险练出咄咄逼人的招式。  
分明是出于私心的逼迫，出于私心的自伤，到头来却千倍万倍地作用在那个比任何人都要温柔的少年身上。  
那个少年不能容忍的是，因为自己，而造成了所有的伤害。  
“Tezuka，你认为晴空抽击和你的零式削球哪一个对手臂的负担更大？”不二轻声问。  
“不好说。”手冢回答。  
“因为晴空抽击，Yuta现在还要入院治疗。”不二的额发覆盖了他的眼睛，“即便是一条没有受过任何伤害的手臂，在练过那种程度的招数之后都尚且如此，你的手臂又如何呢？”  
“Fuji，是我说得过分了，我为刚才的事道歉……”  
但是不二不想要他的回答。“我没有生你的气。”他说，“不如说，我有什么资格对你生气？Tezuka，你一直像一面旗帜，整个青学网球部都跟随着你，因为你才变成一个整体。每个人都尊敬你，信赖你，为了青学的胜利，你连自己的手臂都能赌上……而我做了什么？我答应过你，要一起带着青学赢得全国冠军，可是我做了什么？我还是……让你一个人孤军奋战，还说出那么不负责任的话来……”  
“Fuji，不是你的责任，是我，”手冢握住不二的肩膀，“明知道你没有胜负心却对你提出任性的要求，还对你说了过分的话……Fuji，一直以来我其实很想告诉你，你做的已经够好了，那个约定，没有人能做的比你更好了。这三年来你一直支持着我们，支持着青学，如果没有你，我们也许走不到现在……谢谢你。”  
“Tezuka——”  
“Fuji……是我的私心。”手冢握着不二肩膀的双手不自觉地加深了力道，每一次看见这个人，每一次面对这个人，全身的力气都仿佛涌到了掌心。有多少次站在若草色的球场上，不动声色地回眸时看清少年纤瘦的影子，风把他的额发微微拂起，露出那双纯水般澄净无瑕的温柔眉眼，紧紧攥着球拍柄的手心便灼烧地滚烫起来，血液里猛然涌过激烈的火流，心脏一下下撞击着胸腔，有什么东西就要从灵魂深处贲张出来，不可抵挡。  
只消一眼，就那么淡淡的，连自己都几乎毫无觉察的一眼，只要捕捉到那个少年微笑的影子，灵魂就像被唤醒的火山，咆哮汹涌。  
想要抓住点什么，想要用这双手臂，牢牢地，把什么东西桎梏在自己的掌心，自己的怀抱。  
此刻他明白了，他只想要抓住眼前的这个人，这个用世上最完美的伪装保护着自己，拒人于千里之外的少年。他只想画地为牢把他禁锢起来，让这个世上只有自己的双眼能够描摹他优美的轮廓，只有自己的双耳能捕捉他温煦的声音，只有自己的双手能够抚触他柔韧的身躯，只有自己能够完完全全地拥有这个美丽的人。  
欲望是被埋藏在地心的火药，引线复杂纠错，弯绕绵长。  
可是只消一星半点致命的火星，就能引爆所有的原罪和业障。  
他想要他，从很久很久以前，在那片流离的夕阳下看清那双愤怒又悲伤的冰蓝色眼眸的时候；在远远地看着那个少年，蜜色的发丝似乎要融进天际的夕岚色泽之中的时候；在看着那个少年仿佛会被夕阳带走的时候——和我一起。手冢祈求道，耳边听见那些在心里沸反盈天无法诉诸于口的情绪。  
——请你，一直，一直，和我在一起吧。  
用这双已经无法承载所有梦想的手臂，能否把你拥进怀抱，留在掌心。  
那些力量——那些涌动在掌心，流淌在血液里的力量，想要不顾一切地抓住些什么，想要不顾一切地抓住那个人。  
每一次在球场上的无声回眸，只有他自己明白，隐藏在他的镜片下的是怎样灼热激烈的情绪。那些情绪融化进血液里，震起每一次千钧之力的挥拍抽击，惊才绝艺，成就了Mr.Perfect，全国级别的手冢国光，青学的Number 1——但也只有他自己知道，这一切只因为有那个人一直站在自己身后。  
这双本已经再也无法负荷起梦想重量的手臂，究竟是为何一步一步走到了现今，为何能够捧起全国优胜的旗帜。是那个约定，在那片夕阳下说出口的约定，那个少年言出必践，是他代替了自己的左臂，那本应该将所有梦想失落的手臂，因为那个少年的陪伴而流淌起失而复得的力量。  
只因为有了那个人，才成全了完美无缺的手冢国光。  
只因为，那个人一直在身边——  
“……是我的私心——”手冢自言自语般地重复道，“是我自己……任性的愿望——Fuji……哪怕只有一次，请你——”  
请你，让我看见——  
三年前在那片夕阳下的少年，蜜色的发丝像要融化进远处的夕阳里，朦胧的光一点点地滑过他的脸庞，他弯起的眉眼，他如同樱花开放的笑颜。  
那一刻手冢想要伸出手去，如果能够真切地抓握住了什么，就能抵挡侵袭进心头的错觉——那个少年即将消散的错觉。  
所以他说，你愿意吗？和我一起。  
所以他如同此刻，四下无人的更衣室里，紧紧地握着少年的肩膀，像是害怕一松手少年就会消散那样，请求着。  
从灵魂深处蔓延出的言语浮涨在耳畔，像蓄积在墙角排水管里汩汩冒出的雨。  
窗外的雨脆裂地瓢泼着，在听觉的彼端渐渐远去。  
——请你，不要，不要离开我。


	10. 飞花雨

——在我今日的悲伤里，最为苦涩的是我昨日欢乐的回忆。  
记忆是一种相聚的方式。  
忘却是一种自由的方式。  
除却黑暗之路，人不可能到达黎明。  
除非我的心碎了，否则它又怎能被开启？

嘀。  
——“喂，你真的不记得我了吗？”  
——“白痴。”  
嘀。  
——“好伤心啊，我给人的印象就这么单薄吗？”  
——“怎么可能，我可没忘记你打败过我。”  
嘀。  
“——我说，Shiraishi Kun。”桌子对面的少年叹着气以手支颐，“你简直像个小孩子。”  
“铁证如山，你还有什么话说？”白石直接无视了他的话挥舞着手机志得意满。  
“你在审讯我吗，Shiraishi警部？”少年转着玻璃杯里的吸管嗤之以鼻。  
“这是证据！我亲爱的Fuji Kun，证据！”白石已经完全入戏，他把手机伸到少年鼻子底下摆出泫然欲泣的表情，“你还有什么好说的，看看你以前对我多冷淡，我还是不屈不挠地喜欢你，你还有什么理由不答应我今晚和我一起睡？”  
少年看他一眼，抽走在他眼皮底下晃来晃去的手机，手指在按键上灵巧地跳动了几下，把屏幕朝向白石的脸。  
“诶诶诶诶诶——？！”白石发出石破天惊般的惨叫一把夺过手机，“你怎么可以把它们都删掉！”  
“他撞到了。”少年冷静地侧过脸对被哀嚎吓住的客人解释，回过头的时候他继续说，“Shiraishi警部听说过‘毁灭证据’这种方法吗？”  
白石发誓他看到了少年的嘴角比平时上扬了几厘米不止。  
“还有，不记得你又怎么了。”少年吸着杯子里的苹果茶，“谁能想到以前可爱的小孩子会变成球场上讨厌的抖S。”  
“那是因为你完全没有想起我来！”白石颤巍巍地竖起手指对准少年的鼻尖，还是很泫然欲泣，“国二的时候好不容易等到青学进了全国大赛，我特意跑去跟你叙旧，你居然回我一句‘你是哪位’！”  
“‘好不容易’是什么意思，Shiraishi Kun？”少年危险地扬起眉。  
“现在不是纠结用词的时候，”白石很快发现了自己的出言不逊，机智地转开了话题，“所以，憋屈了整整一年的我在和你比赛的时候黑化是完全有理由的！”  
“找什么借口。”少年一句话不咸不淡地堵回去，低下头玩起手机摆出终止对话的态度。  
白石挫败地靠在椅背上，回天乏术地摆弄着自己的手机看看有没有能奇迹般地复原被少年删掉的音频的方法。这时手机忽然震动起来，亮起的屏幕上显示“您有一条新消息”。  
发件人正是坐在自己对面的少年。  
消息里没有具体内容，只有两条奇怪名称的音频。  
白石满腹疑惑地点开音频文件，立刻传出的熟悉声音让他吓了一跳。  
“你怎么会有这些录音！”  
“Shiraishi Kun忘了手机有发送文件的功能么？”少年连眼皮都没抬。  
“……所以刚才那些都是玩我的？”  
“是的。”少年终于搁下手机正眼看着白石，眉眼弯弯笑得灿烂。  
这才是挫败。白石垮下肩膀又一次在少年的笑容里输得心甘情愿，心甘情愿得就像刚才泫然欲泣义愤填膺的家伙不是自己。  
他学着对面的少年撑起下巴，开始肆无忌惮地打量那张漂亮得可以用精致来形容的脸，从落地窗外斜切进来的日光暖洋洋的，铺洒在少年的发丝上，像涂了一层甜美的蜂蜜。很多人都说少年有着蜜色头发，但是白石出于私心更想认为它和自己的眼睛一样是栗色的。  
但无论是什么颜色，白石想，都很Ecstasy就是了。  
因为这个坐在自己对面的人，关于他的全部，在白石眼里都那么Ecstasy。  
这个坐在自己对面的人，是十五岁的白石藏之介遇上的最脱离常规的事情，像冲出了既定轨道的赛车，轰鸣着驶向遥远的地平线。  
这个世界上没法控制的事情太多，其中之一就是爱情。  
“Shiraishi Kun。”对面的少年说，“你在看什么啊，笑得好恶心。”  
“对不起。”白石竖起双手作投降状，“我在看Fuji Kun。”  
对，这就是十五岁的白石藏之介喜欢的人，让他在这个冬天感觉到有夏日般的温暖止也止不住地从全身每一个缝隙往外冒的，Ecstasy的家伙。  
名副其实的天才，微笑的剑客，全国优胜青春学园的不二周助。  
白石藏之介的不二周助。白石在心里悄悄地补充了一句，笑意再次控制不住地蔓延上唇角。  
“你还真是擅长一本正经地说让人害羞的话啊。”不二侧过脸去避开白石的视线。  
“还有更让人害羞的，Fuji Kun要听吗？”  
“不要。”细碎的蜜色发丝环绕着的象牙色耳廓没能掩饰住晕染开的绯色。  
这个世界上有三件没法隐藏的事情，其中之一还是爱情。  
“为了安抚我受伤的心，今晚请到我的床上来。”白石严肃地要求道。  
“我说了不要的吧。”不二的手在桌上捏起拳头。  
“为什么啊？”白石捧着脸很受伤。  
“Shiraishi Kun你啊，至少也考虑一下Yukimura Kun的感受，总不能让他每次都去Sanada Kun的宿舍避难。”不二闭了闭眼挡掉白石可怜的表情，“恋奸情热也得有个限度。”  
“Fuji Kun这么吐槽自己真的好吗？”白石歪过脑袋。  
结账离开咖啡馆的时候，日光已经隐隐有着暮沉的趋势。在走回训练营的路上，白石仍然在反复地纠结“怎样才能让Fuji Kun陪我一起睡”，他想出的无数个理由已经把U17大半的人给得罪了个遍，其中最缺乏良知的是“U17训练营需要爱情的洗礼”，也许有最不良后果的是“我们是在给Yukimura Kun和Sanada Kun制造机会”。  
“你该庆幸Yukimura Kun不知道。”不二觉得自己叹气的频率变高了，这不是好兆头。  
“Yukimura Kun是用名字称呼Sanada Kun。”白石指出来。  
“那也只是少数时候。”不二纠正道。  
“你也只有在床上会叫我Kurarin啊。”白石的声音把路人的目光全部汇集过来。  
不二的脚步硬生生地一刹，望过来的冰蓝眼瞳让白石心道不妙。

“就算是生气也太长时间了吧Fuji Kun！”从铁丝网裂开的洞里钻进去的白石悄声地抱怨着。  
“都是Shiraishi Kun你说了奇怪的话。”沿着树木之间的小路往前走的不二头也没回。  
“哪里奇怪了啊。”白石闷闷地踢着路上的小石子。  
“在公共场合要求别人和你一起睡就是奇怪。”  
“因为我想和Fuji Kun在一起啊。”白石理所当然地说。  
走在前面的不二回过头狠狠地看他一眼。  
白石沮丧地垮下肩膀，“所以Fuji Kun不喜欢和我在一起吗？”  
“Shiraishi……”  
“我是说啊……一直都是我单方面地缠着Fuji Kun，从来没想过能得到Fuji Kun的回应。可是现在能和Fuji Kun一直在一起，我高兴得不得了，简直就像坏掉了一样。”白石低着头，紧张或者尴尬的时候，他总是用第三人称去称呼自己最喜欢的人，每一句话都词不达意颠三倒四，就像那个夏天他笨拙的告白。  
那个夏天，温热的风沙沙撩动少年头顶的叶片，蜜色的发丝像蜂鸟的羽翼一样扬起又收拢，露出精致面孔上冰蓝色的清澈眼瞳。号称圣书的少年就在那个瞬间慌了手脚，打了无数次的腹稿像颗牙齿溶进可乐再无踪影，脱口而出的“最喜欢Fuji Kun了”是一记简单的能让人一眼看穿的直球。他把自己的心毫不设防地捧在那个少年面前，赤诚的期待的，不顾一切不计后果，不在乎下一秒那个少年会不会用最尖锐的拒绝深深扎进那颗毫无防备的心上最柔软的地方，不在乎自己会不会被伤得血肉模糊支离破碎再也没法愈合。  
“所以说我啊，不管什么时候都想和Fuji Kun在一起，想得到Fuji Kun的全部……Fuji Kun讨厌这样的我的话，我也，想不出什么办法……”白石勇敢地抬头看着不知什么时候停下脚步回过身来的不二，“因为我……比谁都要喜欢Fuji Kun。”  
因为他喜欢他啊，无论如何也喜欢他，面对他的时候所有后天习得的自我保护和迂回试探都失灵了，不由自主地把最真实纯粹的自己整个地翻了出来，青涩地笨拙地，只想全部交给他，只想让他一个人看见。  
那时少年面对自己突兀的告白却微笑起来，一如既往的平静模样让白石摸不着头脑，像意料之中又像体谅宽容。整个人像打完了一场激烈的比赛，陷在鼓动的情绪里出不来，心脏疯了一样撞击着胸腔，剧烈的震荡声在耳边敲打，除此之外什么也听不见。  
但是这个时候，在白石视线中央的少年没有笑，橘色的夕照透过树叶的罅隙水一般泻下，被穿行而过的风揉散成融融的雾霭，头顶的叶片发出沙沙的声音。  
那个夏天，微笑的少年仰起脸，光影沿着他脸庞的弧线描摹出天使的样貌。  
——被这么厉害的告白了呢。他轻声说。  
就像那个夏天一样，白石没法做出任何反应，不管面对的是那时候的微笑还是此时难辨悲喜的神情。逆着夕阳的光华，栗色头发的少年一步一步向他走过来，直到被一双手臂环住颈项，怀抱里感觉到熟悉的温度，才后知后觉般地抬起手拥抱那个少年。  
“你也，稍微考虑一下……即使是我，在听到这种话的时候，也是会害羞的。”环着自己颈项的双臂收紧，不二把脸深深埋进他的胸膛。少年说话的时候，有温热的吐息氤氲在自己心口，于是所要传达的言语便直接融进心脏，直抵心底，“世界上怎么会有你这样的人，怀着那么狂妄的勇气一点都不防备地把自己的心交给别人，却像个胆小鬼一样害怕相信自己的感情得到了回应……”  
清晰得仿佛闭上眼就能重现在眼前的夏天，赛场旁边的树下丁子茶发色的少年拦在自己身前，暑热的风拂动树叶发出沙沙的声音，和远处隐隐的喧嚣声混杂，也许还有那一瞬间自己陡然剧烈的心跳——变成耳畔挥之不去的混音。  
可是在这样一片喧嚣声里他却清晰地听见了少年脱口而出的“喜欢你”，睁开双眼时对上的那双栗色眼睛，里面的光华竟然比头顶的太阳还要明亮还要灼人。  
怎么会有这样的人呢，已经把自己的心不由分说地带走了，却仍然难过地说着如果被讨厌了要怎么办才好。  
怎么会有这样的人呢，不给任何反应的时间，就把所有的感情一股脑地倾倒在自己面前。不在乎会不会被接受，会不会被伤害，只是说着喜欢你，好像就能把所有的伤害免疫。  
所以，这样的人。  
“要怎么做才不会想和这种家伙在一起，怎么做才不会越来越喜欢这种家伙，怎么做才不会让自己根本没法离开……你倒是说说看啊。”不二轻声说，“我总是输给你，不管是比赛还是心，我都认了，可是你这家伙……少得意忘形了，别让我输得更惨啊！”  
白石愣住了。  
——这才是，最厉害的告白吧。  
他想他应该说点什么的，他想他应该告诉这个少年，在他和他之间，从来就没有赢家。从很久以前他们就已经无意识地把彼此的心拿走，安置在自己的胸腔。或者，也许，他应该告诉他，其实在他心里一直认为，胜负的天平不是倒向自己；他应该告诉他，有那么多不能相见的日子里，他是如何听着自己的心跳，仿佛就能感受到千里之外的他，于是所有一切都染上了前所未有的甜蜜滋味。  
但是，现在，十五岁的白石藏之介只是低下头亲吻十四岁的不二周助的发顶，把那些想要言诸于口却终究吞咽进心底的话语无声地落进那些柔密纠缠的发丝里。  
他知道，已经什么也不必再说了。  
这个世界上最绝顶的事情，大概就是，和自己如此喜欢的人恋爱。

快要走到U17训练营的餐厅门口的时候白石才后知后觉地想起来要问：“为什么我们要从洞里溜进来还得一路躲着摄像头？”  
“Shiraishi Kun想从正门入口走进来被教练抓个正着的话，我不反对。”不二回答。  
“你不是得到允许可以破例出去一次么？”  
“但是不包括你。”不二的手指不轻不重地在白石胸前戳了一下，“自说自话地跟着我溜出去的家伙。”  
白石扁了扁嘴刚想说话，就感觉到肩膀被人用恰到好处的力气拍了一下。他回过头去看见身边的不二也受到了同样的招待，披着红白队服外套的少年微微笑着和他们打招呼：“你们两位。”  
“Yukimura Kun。”不二弯起眼报以同样的笑容。  
“不要总是不声不响地冒出来啊，Yukimura Kun。”白石打招呼的同时也不忘捉弄另一个室友，“我每次都以为我是不是养了什么背后灵。”  
“让我做背后灵是Shiraishi的荣幸吧。”深蓝发色的少年嘴角的弧度弯得像月牙，让白石不由自主地毛骨悚然。  
U17训练营201宿舍的最后一位成员，立海大附属中学的网球部部长幸村精市，网球场上无懈可击的“神之子”，迄今为止只输过一场比赛的传奇人物——其本人却是这样一个可以用纤细来形容的少年，比女孩子还要精致的面孔，总是挂着温柔优雅的笑容，像一朵让人不忍触碰的绿菟葵。若不是亲眼见识过这样的人在球场上凌厉张扬的风姿，白石想，绝对会一不小心就掉以轻心。  
不过，这样说起来的话——白石悄悄看了一眼正和幸村聊天的不二——这个家伙也一样吧，和幸村完全是一个类型。总是这样云淡风轻地笑着，一到球场上就变了一个人。全国大赛时和不二对上的那场比赛，那时候的自己被逼到了怎样举步维艰的程度，只是稍稍回想起来都会不由自主地微微战栗，视线里似乎还能捕捉到对面而立的少年锋锐如剑的冰蓝色眼瞳。  
“……Fuji Kun的姐姐和小Syuri都好吗？”在白石跑神的时候，幸村已经提到了今天不二能够获得特许外出的原因。  
因为不二的姐姐不二由美子在一个月前诞下了一个女婴，今天正好是婴儿满月的日子，所以不二的家长在几周前就请U17训练营给身为长子的不二周助特许能够回家参加小侄女的满月礼——而监督们也似乎考虑了很久才勉强同意放行，但教练组们似乎没有料到在让不二离开的同时，还放出去了一只漏网的鱼。  
此时这只漏网的鱼一边听着幸村的问话一边毫不见外地插嘴：“Fuji Kun的姐姐是个大美人，长得和Fuji Kun很像！小Syuri也很可爱，那么小一团就像果冻，软软的……如果不是Fuji Kun的弟弟长得太……”收到不二威胁地横过来的眼波时漏网之鱼立刻见风使舵，“……太威猛，我还以为Fuji家的基因都出品漂亮的人。”  
“姐姐和小Syuri都很好——其他该说的不该说的都被Shiraishi Kun一个人包揽了。”不二对幸村无奈地耸耸肩。  
“现在只是Fuji Kun的男朋友而已就这么嚣张，”幸村扭头看着白石笑得颇意味深长，“以后要是名正言顺了，Shiraishi Kun你得变成什么样啊。”  
“离名正言顺还早着呢。”白石垮下肩膀暗自怨念幸村的腹黑。  
“总之我能回去姐姐他们都很高兴。”不二见白石的情绪有点低落及时地转开话题，“Yukimura Kun这是要去哪里？”  
“差不多要到晚饭时间了。”幸村指了指不远处的餐厅，“大家应该都在那里。Fuji Kun吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“吃过一点东西，所以不算饿。”不二回答的时候侧眼看了看白石，笑意像一层光透出清澈的眼底，“但是不保证三餐很不健康。”  
谈笑的同时三人已经走到餐厅门口，推开门的时候果如幸村所说，U17的各位都已经坐在餐桌边对着餐盘里的食物大快朵颐或者互相闲聊又或者脱线如菊丸英二者正在拿食物打仗。  
面对满天乱飞的食物，三人熟视无睹地给餐盘装了食物挑了一个离混乱地点比较远的位置坐下。  
只是幸村自然不会放过这种可以黑不二的好机会：“我感觉每次挑起这种无意义事端的都是Kikumaru Kun，身为青学的二把手难道不该去管一下吗？”  
当然不二也不是什么省油的灯：“可是和Eiji一起闹的好像是Kirihara Kun。立海大的部长不是更应该去制止一下吗？”  
“我住院太久，这种事已经全部交给Sanada Kun了。”幸村笑得滴水不漏。  
被排除在话题之外的白石暗暗环视了整个餐厅一眼，很意料当中地发现被幸村点到名的立海大网球部副部长真田弦一郎并不在这里。  
“那可真是遗憾呢。”不二似乎深以为然地点点头，“不过我想纠正一下Yukimura Kun的常识性错误。首先我不是青学网球部的二把手，Oishi才是副部长；而且Eiji一直是Oishi管着，现在连Oishi都这么镇定地吃着饭，我何必多此一举地插手呢？”  
默默吃饭的白石再次抬起头环视整个餐厅，在菊丸英二引发混乱的地方他果然看见了不二口里身为菊丸饲主的大石秀一郎，正用一脸混杂着揪心和宠溺的表情看着蹦来蹦去的红发少年——这根本不是镇定地吃饭完全就是在纵容啊！  
“太可惜了。”幸村微笑道。  
“是啊。”不二弯起眼角。  
你们够了……这是内心无力的白石。  
想要在201宿舍里生存下来需要强大的心理素质，至于有多强大要视具体情况而定。青学的力量型选手桃城武有着强大的神经结构和身经百战的心理素质，但仍然在201宿舍三人和谐温馨的植物科普下狼狈逃窜——似乎迄今为止能够在201宿舍里生存的人还不曾出现，也许除了正坐在两位每天都在进行无声的拉锯战的201宿舍真正的压力释放源身边的白石藏之介。  
白石有时候觉得非常憋屈的是，自己分明没有多么强烈的气场，闲来无事只是喜欢种点漂亮的野草——虽然大部分都有毒——或者喂养自己心爱的独角仙Gabriel，结果莫名其妙地就被划进了201宿舍真正的两位魔王的设定范围，即便其中一位是自己的恋人他仍然觉得委屈不已。为此他特意找过比较靠谱的财前诉苦，而向来稳重的后辈摇了摇头：“我觉得比起其他两位，前辈你要可怕得多。”  
结果两位室友辗转知道了这件事之后，白石毫不意外地在宿舍里遭到了幸村的嘲笑：“你在开玩笑吗，Shiraishi Kun，我们种的只是普通植物，你饲养的可是毒草。”  
白石扑在床上被打击得晕头转向的时候身为他恋人的不二温柔又和善地继续雪上加霜：“而事实的真相是Momo是被你的附子草吓走的哦。”  
“无意识可是罪孽啊，Shiraishi Kun。”幸村辅以最后一击。  
“嘤……”白石一把扯过被单盖住脑袋决定无视一唱一和的两人。  
“Shiraishi Kun，怎么了？”不二伸手轻轻摸了摸他的脸，白石才从悲伤的回忆里解脱出来，对上少年十足担心的眼神，“吃饭的时候竟然走神。”  
“想起了一点……其实挺好玩的事情。”白石握住不二的手轻轻捏了捏，用指尖轻轻摩挲着少年指腹生着薄茧却仍然很柔软的皮肤。  
“你们两位，”幸村饶有兴致的声音慢条斯理地响起来，“难道是在刺激我单身？”  
白石这才后知后觉地发现自己的恩爱秀得有失场合。  
“对不起，Yukimura Kun。”不二轻轻地抽出自己的手，对幸村略带歉意地笑了笑。  
“不，这没什么好道歉的。”幸村的嘴角弯出月牙样的弧度，端起半空的盘子起身，“作为赔礼，下次的模特就拜托两位了。”  
幸村走后白石才一把抓住不二的手臂：“你有听见Yukimura Kun最后一句话吗？”  
“我的耳朵没有聋。”不二掰开白石的手指，“还有，好痛。”  
“对不起Fuji Kun！”白石把两手举过头顶摆了个大耳鹿的姿势道歉，栗色的瞳孔仍然缩得紧紧的，“可是你听见了对吧，Yuuuu……Yukimura Kun的模特！”  
“是的，请Shiraishi Kun不要大意地上吧。”不二轻描淡写地低下头继续吃饭，完全不管白石在听到这句话之后浑身的毛都炸了起来，呈现出难得一见的人体奇观：“Fuji Kun你不能见死不救……不对！学Tezuka Kun说话也没用的！Yukimura Kun说的是‘拜托两位’！是‘两位’！啊哈！”丁子茶发色的少年唰地弹出一根手指指着不二疑似歇斯底里，“别想把我一个人留在Yukimura Kun手里受罪！”  
“大声点，我担心还在球场上训练的Tezuka没有听见你在嚷嚷什么。”不二托着下巴嘲弄道。  
“你不能每次都跑掉，”白石听话地压低了声音但掩饰不住语气里的坚决意味，“我们得有福同享有难同当，对不对？”  
“原来你不信任Yukimura Kun的画技？”不二挑眉道，“那还真是有意思，我倒是记得某人把Yukimura Kun给自己画的写真贴在墙上每天都要意淫一番，还打算把它做成陪睡挂毯……”  
“嘿那个陪睡挂毯是要送给你的！”白石提高嗓门。  
“是啊，你可以再大声点，监控室的教练们对你在说什么会很感兴趣。”  
“听着，不是这样，Fuji Kun。”白石在不二有着浓郁嘲讽味道的话里再一次往死里压低了分贝，“我承认Yukimura Kun的画非常漂亮，但是你没有听说Sanada Kun的悲惨遭遇吗？摆了三个小时的卖萌造型，最后以他为主题的写真在整个美术馆里展览……”  
“某日的Sanada。”不二也想起来这个在201宿舍乃至整个U17在很长一段时间内被当成有趣的睡前故事的立海大副部长真田弦一郎的遭遇，“听说大部分画作真正的模特其实是Nioh Kun。”  
“我也觉得Sanada Kun再怎么听Yukimura Kun的话也不可能摆出那种姿势……这不是重点，Fuji Kun，反正我不要一个人受难。”白石露出惊悚的表情，“谁知道Yukimura Kun对着我的姿势会画出什么丧心病狂的东西来！”  
“又不是没有被画过。”不二叹口气决定安抚一下陷入惊恐中的恋人，“你要相信Yukimura Kun的人品。”  
“人品？你说的是那个Yukimura Kun吗？”白石反问。  
“Shiraishi Kun就不能冷静一下吗？”不二撑着头，“再怎么丧心病狂也不可能让你脱了画你的裸体——等等，也许让Yukimura Kun画你的裸体你就不会这么抗拒了吧？”蓝色的眼里闪出兴味十足的光。  
白石想咬牙切齿却又无从反驳。因为他的裸睡壮举不仅是201宿舍的名产，也是整个U17训练营的最热话题，但这并不代表白石藏之介其人是个暴露狂。  
“一个人的话这事免谈。”最后白石顶着狰狞的青筋强调道。  
“我说啊，Shiraishi Kun只管放心去当模特就好了。我相信Yukimura Kun对画你的兴趣远远超过画我。”不二勾起嘴角，眼里调笑的光渐渐淡去，浮现出宁静的神色来，“而且，Yukimura Kun再怎样腹黑也不会恶搞你的。”  
“什么嘛……你倒是很笃定。”白石抱着饭盘心知反扑无望只能认命，但嘴上仍然不忘扳回一局，“这是同为大魔王的心有灵犀吗？”  
“说不准哦。”不二弯起眼角笑得柔和又自然。

白石藏之介其人在201宿舍里从来都处在食物链的底层。这一点让长久以来身为白石哭诉垃圾桶的财前光深知不管你背着多么富有传奇色彩的圣书名号，在真正的暗黑气场大魔王组合面前还不是得沦为连反扑机会都没有的战五渣。  
“哦，这次又是Shiraishi Kun一个人吗？”此时201宿舍里的一号大魔王幸村精市坐在床沿笑得雌雄莫辨。  
“是啊，一个Shiraishi Kun不需要Yukimura Kun太费神。”201宿舍的二号大魔王不二周助倚在床边笑得纯良亲切。  
“……Yukimura Kun我先说好，你敢让我摆出什么奇怪的姿势这事就免谈。”201宿舍的战五渣白石藏之介腰杆挺得笔直立在两人中间虚张声势外强中干。  
“Shiraishi Kun想太多了。”幸村大魔王把铅笔抵在下颏上上下扫视着白石战五渣，后者被那视线激出一身绝非正常生理现象的冷汗，“我可不会破坏难得的机会。”  
“这样一来墙上的画作又可以增加一幅了。”这样的状况下只有同为大魔王的不二还能笑容自若地打趣，“Shiraishi Kun摆着看还是很养眼的。”  
“不比Fuji Kun养眼啊。”幸村歪过头用铅笔朝着不二的方向点了点，“你打算什么时候才想和Shiraishi一起变成陪睡挂毯？”  
“等到Yukimura Kun想画我的时候。”不二眯起眼狡黠地回答。  
“我可是一直都很想画Fuji Kun呢。”幸村翻出画板慢悠悠地说。  
不二张口想说话的时候，宿舍门口传来一声巨响，三人循声望去，被拉开的门边蜜色头发的少年上气不接下气：“老哥！非常可怕的扔枕头开始了！快点避难吧……”  
身后飞过来的枕头正中他的面门，不二裕太应声倒下。  
“Yuta Kun！”  
不二二话没说抓起枕头就往门口走，白石发誓他看到了少年身上散发出来的黑暗气场。  
“我去运动一下。”不二举着枕头笑得让人脊背生寒。  
“刚才那是Kadowaki吧。”白石探头往门口瞧。  
“要帮忙吗？”幸村举手发问。  
不二关门离开之后，白石站了一会也抓起一个枕头跟过去。  
幸村把不二裕太拖到床上安置好：“Shiraishi Kun也要去凑热闹么？”  
“不能让Fuji Kun一个人去混战吧。”白石推开门回头做了个合掌感谢的手势，“宿舍的和平还有那边的Fuji弟弟就拜托Yukimura Kun了，呐？”  
幸村远远地看着他，忽然微笑：“等到画像的时候，我会加收利息哦。”  
“别弄出什么奇怪的要求啊！”白石嘴角一抽，立刻离开了这个快要变成是非之地的宿舍。  
外面的状况正如不二裕太所言，是“可怕的枕头大战”，白石刚从宿舍出来就对上两只不知原本要飞向谁的枕头。他弯下身险险躲开便撒足狂奔，不忘用手里的枕头护着脑袋竭力不引人注目地穿过走廊。耳中满满地嘈杂着喧闹的声音，没跑几步身上就被无数个枕头或轻或重地击中，视野里全是飞舞缭乱的枕头和棉絮。白石暗暗叫苦，按这趋势发展下去没等他找到不二自己就会变成枕头大战无辜被殃及的炮灰……这么一想白石当机立断迈开大步想要来场质变的飞奔，但是刚迈出一步脚底感觉到什么软绵绵的东西，动作收不住脚下一滑整个人向后倒去，双手本能地挥舞着想保持平衡但还是免不了摔倒的命运。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——！”白石倒在地上头晕眼花的瞬间还是听清了不远处爆发出来的石破天惊的惨叫。他揉着发花的眼睛看过去，眼前倒了一个五大三粗的汉子，深褐色的发浓密到能为他的身高添砖加瓦。  
那汉子捂着肚子面容扭曲，惨叫声中夹杂着愤怒的咒骂：“哪个混蛋这么阴险竟敢瞄准老子的肚子！”  
白石眨巴眨巴眼睛后知后觉地看了看自己空空的双手，然后又看到不远处静静躺在那人身边很是无辜的白色枕头——前一秒钟自己还用它挡着脑袋。  
“哇啊！”没等白石反应过来，从那位倒霉鬼的身后飞过来一个枕头不偏不倚狠狠落在那坨草丛般的头发上，随之出现的少年眉眼弯弯地对白石竖起大拇指：“帮大忙了，漂亮的奇袭——呃？”  
不二周助站在原地满脸很困惑的样子：“……Shiraishi Kun？”  
白石想哎呀这可真是踏破铁鞋无觅处得来全不费工夫多亏自己踩了个枕头摔倒砸到了这位仁兄……等一下，这个被自己摔倒之后无意识丢出去的枕头命中腹部的倒霉鬼是不二的目标……也就是说这个正在从地上爬起来满目凶光看向自己的人——  
白石蹭地蹦起来抓住不二就往反方向跑：“——是Kadowaki啊！！！”  
“Shiraishi Kuranosuke！Fuji Syusuke！有种别给老子逃跑！”身后果不其然传来了追赶的声音和门胁悟气急败坏的咆哮。  
“我分明就是无辜受害的啊！”明知道伸冤无望白石还是边跑边辛酸地吐槽。  
“不过Shiraishi Kun刚才那一击真是棒极了，简直神来之笔啊。”紧紧跟在身边的不二语气倒是欢快又满意。  
“先甩开后面那一只再来表扬我不行吗！”白石的余光瞄着暴走的门胁越来越近忍不住哀号。  
“走这边！”不二忽然一拽他的手，两人刹住步子急转弯拐进右边的走廊，不二像是对这边的路线非常熟悉的样子，拉着白石又拐到了左边的一个小转角。他一把拉开墙上的一扇门把白石推了进去，继而自己也跟了进来反手把门扣上锁死。  
只过了须臾，门胁愤怒的脚步声从门前一掠而过，渐渐去得远了。  
不二靠在门上，“还好这里有个储藏室。”  
“Fuji Kun能知道也算了不起。”白石也靠在门上大口喘气。  
“不过真的好险呐，差一点就被Kadowaki前辈追上了。”不二看向白石似乎在寻找同样的意见。  
“也不想想是谁的错。”白石半真半假地抱怨。  
“噗。”对上白石的目光时不二忽然笑出声来，嘴角月形的弧度越来越弯，渐渐笑不可抑，笑得肩头都在颤抖。白石无奈地看着他，一句“有什么好笑的啊”还没来得及出口，就像是被传染了一样也忍俊不禁。两人靠在门上看着对方笑得越来越欢，但仍然记着他们是在这里躲避门胁所以不约而同地捂着嘴不让笑声溢出来，但映在两人相视的眼里一模一样的动作反而更加逗趣，于是根本憋不住笑声肆无忌惮地指着对方笑作一团。  
不知道是谁先扛不住腹部抽筋的痛感缴械投降。“天哪，”不二拭去眼角笑出来的泪花，“我们真像两个傻子。”  
“痛痛痛……我的肚子会抽一整晚的筋。”白石捂着胃半弯着腰但嘴角仍然情不自禁地上扬。  
“你还好吗？”不二难得没有开启魔王模式关心地凑近白石。他的手按在白石的手背上，白石微微一愣，手中熟悉的温凉柔软的触感，像与人的体温吻合得恰到好处的泉水，涓然如丝缎般从每一寸肌理上流淌而过。  
“怎么了，Shiraishi……”见白石迟迟没有回音，不二抬起脸，从敞开的窗户渗进来的柔煦月光沿着白石的脸庞起伏出晶莹的流线，那一盈剔透的光盛在栗子色的眼底，仿佛轻轻一摇就会落下水晶般纯澈的梦来。  
“……Kun。”最后的话音逸出唇片，轻柔得不比一句如烟似雾的叹息。  
白石半弯着身的姿势正好和抬起脸的不二处在同一条水平线，栗色的眸和蓝色的眼依依相对，像地与海相吻的边缘。  
缠着苍白绷带的手指一点点抚上不二的脸庞，指尖轻柔又灼热地在肌理上描摹，竟似画笔巧妙点染，以霜白月华为墨。不二想每一个艺术家在创作之前心里早已具现了成品所有的样子，只等完成的刹那巧夺天工流光溢彩，而眼前的这个人有着同样珍重而炽热的眼神，不二不知道自己现下是否就是他倾注了全部爱意的结晶，可这样的疑问和想法只能付之一哂。他知道，他比谁都明白，那并非现下，而一直都是，永远也会是。  
“……好漂亮。”这般的低语连声带的震动都显得多余，而径直让拂出肺腑的气息缱绻地编织。  
“……是的。”不二用同样的气息回答。  
绷带粗糙的边缘摩挲过柔软的唇线，与在其间被包裹的光洁皮肤形成对比鲜明的感触。白石的指尖悄悄按在不二的唇畔，月光晕染开他的微笑，像一个半掩半露欲言又止的恶作剧。  
“我说的是你。”丁子茶色的发柔软地落在耳畔，白石的额头轻轻抵着不二，眼里闪耀着孩子般的光。  
“我也是。”不二弯起一抹笑，感受着自己的唇在他的指尖绘出弧形。  
月光在他们之间的罅隙里温吞地流淌，仿佛活了过来，像一尾鱼顺着呼吸的次序被吐出被吸入，肺腑的气息清冽又缠绵。沿着面颊游画的手指不知何时扶在腰间，犹带着疾奔后热意的唇辗转相依，月光徘徊在温存的唇片和缠绵的舌尖，被交叠的唇舌依恋交换。  
脊背被推着靠上冰凉的门板，丁子茶发色的少年覆盖过来，做着说不上多么温柔的动作，白色绷带粗糙的边缘摩擦着衣料掩盖下的柔软皮肤，砂砾般刺痒的触感让身体颤瑟着缩起来。白石的手出乎意料的熟练和灵巧，游移在毫无抵抗余地的肌理之上，不二的手抵着他的胸膛轻声地笑：“我说……Shiraishi Kun要在这里做这种事啊。”  
“要谢谢你找了个好地方，不会打扰谁也不会被谁打扰。我们的时间很多……不是吗？”白石的声音融在不二的耳畔，呼出的气息柔韧如同蜘蛛张开的网，轻绵又不可抗拒地把猎物缠紧束缚。不二皱着眉缴械投降地低吟，伸臂环过白石被月光描摹得如瓷器般精致的颈项。后者俯下脸准确地把亲吻落在同样的位置，敏感的皮肤战栗起来记忆着柔软的唇形，一簇又一簇明亮灼热的小火星在不同的位置燃烧，那双唇就像巫师沿着既定的轨迹绘制五芒星，把身体上那些细微的火星囊括在一个矩阵里，继而一瞬间业火熊熊，却不知是被炙烤着亦或自燃，大脑被烧得昏眩迷蒙没法理清这其间错综复杂。  
挽着颈项的指尖抽搐般舒张又收拢，像珊瑚招摇的枝条。衣料被从领口处撕裂，枯叶般滑落而下，如同蜕了皮的蛇，松脱出光洁的崭新的躯体，莹莹流光。白石捧起不二的脸，那张面孔，那副躯体，满满的包裹着几近透明的光，却不知是映射还是那本身就是个发光体。面对他的视线，那张面孔缓慢地涌散出一个微笑，优雅的，倔强的，或许没有任何含义在其间，如夜间的花只是为了绽放而绽放。  
双臂把怀抱里的人拥紧，后颈感受到指尖的温度，它盘亘在他的肌理上颤抖，像柔软却无比坚韧的藤蔓把他紧紧缠绕，嵌进他的生命，嵌进天知道还有多少重要又隐秘的地方。白石抬起眼在满目变得灼亮的月光里找到那双唇，相吻纠缠的瞬间，随之一起纠缠起来的除了嘴唇还有其他什么，他不知道。  
白石不知道，透过单纯的躯体交缠，能否沉到比心更深的地方。像在连光也消散的幽暗深海，他是在那里存活的生物，不能思考也不需要思考。在那里比理智更坚韧的是本能，可以看清灵魂的形状。  
少年的身体泛着梦幻般的色调，闪烁着就像被海怪守护的珍珠，美丽却温润。它被隐藏在闭合的古老海贝里，却在那个独一无二的瞬间开启。而他是被那柔光照亮的深海动物，着了魔一般溯游而去。他伸手从把它温软的壳肉中摘下，它像是从母体分离的小兽恐惧地颤抖，连那层优美又持重的光也带了几分楚楚可怜。  
白石推入那个泛着月光莹白的身体，被撑开如花朵般绽放的幽密的所在丝滑柔软，如呼吸的频率脆弱痛苦地起伏收缩着。他听到耳边破碎的低鸣，哀怜的喘息，他只是把自己掩埋得更深切和彻底，像宣告像占有，如同能穿透过肉身的罅隙触碰到被那个少年深藏起来的珍贵灵魂。被窥视的花朵是心机深重却又全凭本能的捕猎者，舒展着长而柔媚的叶片死死纠缠失足滑入却又目的明确的猎物。白石任由自己被桎梏，后颈勒紧的手指和下身收缩的纠缠都带来超越痛苦的快意。于他们而言纠缠永远是双向的，说不清究竟是谁被谁捕获。  
白石有足够的耐心一点点探入到深处，站立的体位让突入变得艰难，但是他知道他可以做得足够完美。细密的吻如同雨点般落下去，像浇灌含苞的花朵，期待着，恰到好处地催促着花瓣一片一片温婉舒展。唇间含着已经被他的体温熨烫温热的唇，他吸吮着他舌尖的气息，如同俯下脸去轻嗅花香。  
被丝缎般的柔滑湿腻包覆的感触像沉醉又像痛苦，若不是怎么会引发周身触电般的颤栗。月光像被滚沸的白汽袅然，鲜活灼热地燃烧起来，像旋舞起热光的河流。他更加紧迫地覆压过去，双臂使力把少年抵在他和墙面之间，纤长的腿环过来，感受到异样的纠缠吞没白石绷紧了身体，尔后双唇再次碰撞，身体剧烈地冲撞，在他身下少年弓起身，腰线流畅精致就像深海的人鱼。  
月光被簇拥在一起倏然四溅开来，如同把心里那些蓄积着的炽热感情一瞬间宣泄出来那般，有灼热猛烈汹涌，在他和他紧紧交合的地方冲刷出深刻的痕迹。  
左边胸腔里的心似乎撞断了保护它的骨骼，牵扯着全身的神经疼痛地醉过去，丁子茶颜色的发和栗色的发纠缠在一起，指下的肌理滑腻又芬冽，快感激烈得快要满溢出来，花朵氤氲出馥郁又魅惑的香气。  
当穿落梦境抵达现实里，睁开眼却还能看到熟悉的真实的面影。  
他探过头去吻他，情难自禁，忘乎所以。  
那是只属于白石藏之介一个人的花朵，那只属于他，只为他一个人绽放的花。

幸村说，梦总是会结束的。无论它多么美好，总有一天你要醒来，去面对那些残酷的现实。  
只是有人愿意沉溺在梦里，哪怕心知肚明那尽是虚妄，是握不在手心里的水银，宁可等待着梦境变成悲伤，也不愿意主动醒过来接受现实。  
所以——“梦的后续，”披着红色外套的少年侧过身，深蓝的发把日色吸入，像深海吞没所有的光，“你一个人，慢慢地看下去就可以了……”  
“简直是怪物的气场嘛……”白石坐在高高的看台上托着下巴，不无惋惜地看着一军的强手不破铁人倒在网前昏睡不醒，自以为反射了所有攻击的镜瞳终究还是被神之子拖进了天衣无缝的梦境，陷落在胜利的虚幻里不可自拔。  
“嗨。”舒心的暗影把投向这边的日光覆盖去一片，半边脸颊忽然感觉到清爽的凉意。白石抬起头就看见最熟悉不过的笑颜，而笑脸的主人正拿着一瓶冰镇饮料略带些恶作剧意味地抵着他的脸：“这种日头特意跑出来看比赛？”  
“神之子对一军选手，怎么看都很值得期待。”白石回答的时候，不二周助已经在旁边的位置上坐下，眯着眼睛打量赛场上挺尸的不破铁人：“真可惜，这只会让我更好奇Yukimura Kun是怎么办到的。”  
“我想Yukimura Kun会很乐意告诉你……”白石觑起眼搜寻幸村精市的影子，在赛场边看到深蓝发色的少年正在和真田对话，“他知道你没法过来看比赛……Fuji Kun？你的身体下床真的不要紧？”  
不二看他一眼，“你也知道？”漂亮又危险地上挑的尾音还是让白石藏之介产生和几天之前一模一样的负罪感。那天晚上混乱的枕头大战中他们为了躲避门胁的追杀（？）躲进一个小储藏室，结果白石藏之介“不分时间地点乱发情”（不二趴在床上对幸村这么形容：“而且还激烈得让我怀疑Shiraishi Kun对幽闭PLAY有奇怪的癖好……”）的行为让不二脚尖都沾不了地只能请假在宿舍趴着，这样连续趴了几天——其中还硬撑着去参加了手冢国光的践行会——似乎还是没有完全恢复正常状态的样子。那几天幸村精市的微笑让白石毛骨悚然，口蜜腹剑笑里藏刀背后打闷棍墙角套麻袋也不过如是。那几天白石藏之介更加小心翼翼地看护着自己的Gabriel，生怕自己一个疏忽它就会出现在幸村漂亮的小花盆里变成营养丰富的肥料。  
“我还能不知道吗……”白石两行泪，“自从那天把你抱回宿舍之后，Yukimura Kun就在持续散发一种精神强压，Gabriel都是一副萎靡不振的样子连最喜欢吃的水果都不碰了……我觉得我也老了几岁你看看是不是有抬头纹……嗷！”  
不二把冰镇饮料用力撞在白石靠过来的前额上，伸长手臂把他推出半米远：“冷敷去皱。”  
“……我说，很冷啊。”满心无奈地过滤掉少年的嘲讽，白石把被不二当成凶器的冰饮拿在手里颠来倒去地看，“你从哪里弄来的？自动贩卖机有那么高端了？”  
“拜托了Atobe Kun的冰之世界。”不二一本正经地说。  
白石生生打个冷战，但少年满脸的认真让他找不到槽点：“快说这是冷笑话。”  
“能解暑就行了。”不二毫不在意地帮白石拧开了瓶盖。  
“怎么看都很可疑……”白石嘀咕了一句还是接过饮料喝起来。  
“什么很可疑？”第三个人柔和的声音响起来，夹着球拍的蓝发少年站在看台的阶梯上带着些笑意问。  
白石直接把饮料喷了出来：“你走路没有声音的吗？”  
“Yukimura Kun。”不二一边掏出纸巾擦着被饮料濡湿的裤子一边神色如常地打招呼，“漂亮的完胜。”  
“Fuji Kun，你身体不要紧了吗？”幸村关注的重点倒不是赛果。  
“已经好多了。”不二回答。  
“前几天看你去参加Tezuka Kun的践行会的时候还是有点勉强，不过现在看着确实没问题了。”幸村打量着不二，大概是没有见到硬撑的痕迹便满意地放松了表情，“说到那个践行会，Atobe Kun弄这么一出，Tezuka Kun也未必能领情。”  
“是Atobe Kun的风格，我想Tezuka完全能理解。”不二笑道，“突然扔了一个炸弹说要去德国，Atobe Kun郁闷得只差没暴走……你也看得出来，Tezuka这么一走，Atobe Kun就像大伤元气的样子。”  
他抬了抬下巴示意对面的看台，白石和幸村都看过去，看台上金发的少年坐姿一如既往的优雅而凝练，像一只蓄势待发的豹子，即便是安静的状态也能感觉到满身流淌不停的力。强者的栖息是为了下一次稳准狠的攻击——这句话用在迹部景吾身上简直天衣无缝。  
只是现在那位天赋异禀的捕猎者的视线是虚的，没有焦距，没有目标，满身条件反射般蓄起的力找不到合适恰当的宣泄口。  
“他会走出那个怪圈一样的Tezuka Zone的。”幸村轻轻一笑，“U17强者如林，Tezuka Kunimitsu不是唯一一个值得被当做对手的人。”  
白石摇头：“但是Atobe Kun真的很看重Tezuka Kun。看过他和Irie Kun那场比赛的人都不会不记得Tezuka Kun对那时候的Atobe Kun的影响。Tezuka Kun有一种天生让人向往的气质，就像太阳一样，谁都会为他的光辉所折服。”  
“但也只是向往而已。”幸村说，“没有人敢真正靠近一轮太阳，靠得太近……不论是有心还是无意，都会被太阳灼伤。没有例外。”  
也许是幸村的语气太冰凉，不二抬起头看了他一眼。  
“那可不一定，这里不是还有个活得好好的人。”白石笑着捅了捅不二，“对吧Fuji Kun，青学的Number 2？”  
幸村看向白石的时候还是笑容如常：“说的也是。”  
“要我说的话，Atobe Kun就是太执着打败Tezuka Kun了。这种根深蒂固的执着也不是一两天就可以改掉的，都差不多变成习惯了。”白石说，“除了Tezuka Kun，没有人可以被他看作对手——差不多是这意思。”  
“强者之间的惺惺相惜——只是这种程度的执着想放弃都艰难，”幸村似是若有所指，“如果是持续了更久的时间，投入了更深的感情的执着……又该怎么放弃？”  
不二刚想说话，幸村就像是不愿多谈那样继续往前走：“我先回宿舍了。”  
“等一等啊，我们也差不多要回去了……”白石挥着手示意幸村停下，“Fuji Kun在外面坐太久也不好……对吧？”  
“不，我先走了。”幸村摆摆手，“你们慢慢来，Fuji Kun最好还是不要剧烈运动——尤其是Shiraishi Kun要记住。”  
“……你其实是在暗示什么对吧？”  
结果到最后白石和不二回到宿舍楼的时候已经是傍晚，白石刻意放慢了速度还不时关切地看看不二的走路姿势和神情，惹得不二难得失态翻出白眼：“Shiraishi Kun再这么下去，Kurarin就真的要变成你的本名。”  
“你又在挖苦我了是吧？”白石很郁闷，“想把我的愧疚心磨光？”  
“原来你还有愧疚心。”不二的段数永远要比白石高上一截，“我以为把我干到下不了床的时候Shiraishi Kun还在想下次要在什么地点比较容易兴奋……”  
白石其实真的很想赞一下不二周助其人就算是口出情色的言语也仍然优雅清澈得令人感觉不到亵渎意味，但是这样明目张胆的调戏他不回应以后还不得被吃得死死的。于是白石迅速果断地伸出魔爪偷袭不二的腰，在无数次亲密接触的时候这个地方成了最能煽动情热的所在，而在正常状况下被碰到腰的不二也像被戳到了七寸的蛇惊跳起来，被白石轻易按在墙上抬起下巴就吻了过去。  
唇舌带着黄昏尚未散去的暑气肆意地纠缠，白石把不二的手腕拧在一起反扣在头顶上方，他以一个极具征服性的姿势覆盖过去，灼热的身体交叠在一起不由自主地厮磨，白石把腿挤进不二的两腿之间，直接又放肆的摩挲让不二扭着身体想要避开，却到底手腕被反拧着动弹不得，只能在喘息间隙中漏出一星半点因为情欲而生的呻吟。  
白石伸出另一只空闲的手探进不二衣服下摆的时候，他们身后传来少年发颤的声音：“A……Aniki？”  
不二的身体瞬间就僵硬了，两个人触电般地分开，白石回过头去，深长的走廊里蜜色头发的少年立在夕阳与暗影的交界处，神情惊骇到了极致。  
“Yuta……”不二的声音竟带了些恐惧，他对着站在不远处瞪着他们的不二裕太很努力地拉扯开嘴角。  
“大哥……大哥和Shiraishi前辈……”不二裕太话音里的恐惧不比不二周助少一分一毫，“你们……你们这是在做什么……”  
“Yuta，你听我说……”不二还没说完，裕太就大步上前一拳挥到白石脸上，白石躲都不躲生生受了这一拳，面骨上立刻漫起狰狞的淤青。  
“我一直把你当前辈看！”少年重重地喘着气又是一拳挥过去，不二冲上去扣住裕太的手腕用力一拧，反手把他牢牢制住：“Yuta你冷静一点！”  
不二裕太惊愕地盯着自己的兄长，继而棕色眼瞳里的情绪被愤怒所掩盖。  
“你护着他？”裕太的胸膛剧烈起伏，“他这样侮辱你，大哥你还护着他？你……难道那些传闻都是真的吗？那些……那些说你和他——”翻涌如啸的棕色眼眸让不二不由自主松了手。裕太直盯着不二，却把手狠狠指向白石，“说你和他在一起……这些恶心的事情，难道都是真的吗！”  
不二颓然垂下手。他的面庞苍白，纤长的眉紧紧蹙在一起，却没有避开裕太咄咄逼人的目光。  
“你说话啊，大哥！”裕太吼道，他的声音剧烈地颤抖，“你为什么不解释？”他逼视着不二，他的质问声嘶力竭：“——你说话啊！”  
“……是真的，Yuta。”不二低声说，他的眼单薄地闪烁微光，像星辰一样脆弱却又恒久。  
“你说的一切……都是真的。”  
裕太如被电击般浑身震悚，不二的回答似乎抽走了他所有愤怒狂暴的力气。他的嘴唇苍白地颤抖着，连半点气息都呼不进去，也喘不出来。他从未想过自己的兄长会这样直白地承认，他甚至做好了相信所有诡辩的准备，他甚至可以装作对一切视而不见。  
但是不二承认了。  
没有隐瞒，没有辩解，没有逃避。  
“是真的，Yuta。”不二说，“我和他……我们在一起，已经很久了。”  
“你疯了吗……”不二裕太神经质地摇着头。他一步步后退，不二想要抓住他的手，却被少年厌恶地甩开，就像兄长的手是什么不洁的东西。他抬眼瞪着不二，就像看着一个陌生人，不二的手晾在半空，却终于慢慢地垂下。  
“你疯了吗！”裕太大喊着，尾音高而危险地悬在半空里，像山顶的巨石摇摇欲坠。他的手指尖锐地从不二的鼻尖移向白石的面孔，他的嘴角抽搐着像一条行将就木的涡虫，“你们……你们都是男人啊！你们……你们做出这种事……你们难道就不觉得恶心吗！光是想想就令人作呕啊！”  
“Yuta Kun——”白石终于找到自己的声音，少年锋利的目光狠狠刮过来：“你闭嘴！都是你引诱我大哥做出这样的事来！难道你们关西人都像你一样不要脸——”  
“Yuta！”不二陡然抬高的声音截断了裕太的指摘。“——够了。”最后的话语却平静得像燃烧过后的余烬。  
“你凭什么教训我！”不二裕太的每一个字都像狠狠甩在不二周助面颊上的耳光，“你做出这样不知羞耻的事来，你……你已经成了整个合宿的笑话！我对那些人说不许侮辱我大哥，到头来侮辱你的竟然是你自己吗！”  
“Yuta——”  
“你还要说什么？你不是已经承认了吗？你和他——”不二裕太的眼里像凭空长出一枚刺，“你连辩解都不屑……Fuji Syusuke。”  
所以他的话就如锐刺一般，深深地埋进了不二心底的血肉。  
“——我没有你这样的大哥！”  
“Yuta！”不二失声喊道，少年已经转身跑远。不二拔腿便想追，冷不防被身后伸出的手握住了手腕，他想也不想便一把打开，掌心击在皮肤上清清脆脆的啪地一声，响彻了陷入寂静的走廊。  
一时间追赶和牵拉的两个人都愣住了。  
白石的手停在半空保持着那个抓握的姿势，手背上一阵火辣辣的痛。不二触电般地折身望着白石，他的嘴唇颤抖着似乎想说点什么。  
“天哪，Fuji Kun。”白石努力地扬起嘴角，“明明被打的是我……你怎么比我还害怕？”  
“不……”不二摇着头，他的眼睛像六神无主的萤火虫，高光支离破碎。“不，对不起……对不起……我不是有意——”  
白石从未见过不二这般无助的样子，他冲着白石伸开双手，掌心向上，是一个祈求的姿势。少年向此刻唯一能给予他安慰的人请求，他全身的线条都在叫嚣着靠近，可他的心留在原地畏惧地颤抖。  
他甚至不敢喊出白石的名字。  
不过半步的距离，白石却用了猛冲的架势跨步过去一把把不二箍进怀里。他紧紧地抱住这个他如此深爱的人，他感觉到臂弯里的人颤抖着像一座正在塌陷的沙雕。越来越浓重的绝望随着不二的颤抖渗进白石的心跳，丁子茶发色的少年只能无望地把手臂收得越来越紧，螳臂当车，掩耳盗铃。  
“对不起，对不起……”白石反反复复地低语，像被倒扣在玻璃瓶里的苍蝇张皇失措，在自由如此清晰的陷阱里挣扎至死，“你没错，你没有错……我不是不让你去找你弟弟……我知道你有多重视他——我只是……我害怕，Fuji Kun——如果刚才让你走了……我就再也见不到你了——”  
“我就再也见不到你了……”白石埋首在柔软的栗色发丝里，他的声音像被发丝缠结住一般窒息地哽咽。  
“Kurarin——”不二的话在渐渐失去温度的空气里六神无主地飘，“该怎么办？接下去……要怎么办？”  
白石什么话都说不出口，他凝视少年亮得异常的眼睛，那双眼里的蓝色像永冻的海，漫着雾一样的恐惧。  
白石藏之介唯一能做的，也不过是在冰冷的空气里竭尽全力地抱紧怀里的少年，给他一点稀薄又虚妄的温暖。  
即使他们都知道，只要多停留一个瞬间，他们都再也无法离开彼此，只要多停留一个瞬间，那些本就沉重得难以背负的罪愆就会压碎他们的脊梁。  
即使他们都知道，这份温暖是来自地狱的业火，他们终将会被焚烧殆尽。  
“会没事的——”白石的喉咙里像有一团干涩的砂砾在摩擦，他艰难地挣出声音来，“都会没事的……”  
可他不知道这句话是在安慰不二，还是在安慰自己。  
第二天白石完成训练后便如同往日的惯例去六号球场找不二，和他一起去食堂吃午饭。他一边走一边忖度着是不是要和不二暂时保持一些距离，毕竟昨天不二裕太的反应足够令他们警惕，听他话里的语气，U17训练营里的所有人对白石和不二的关系都心知肚明并且抱着各异的念头——想到这里白石就喘不过气来，他一直无所顾忌地抒发着自己对那个用微笑掩盖一切情绪的少年的爱意，他完全忽略了——在他注视着那个人的时候——忽略了所有人的目光，也忽略了那些基于世俗的种种苛刻观点。  
他到底给他心爱的人带来了多少困扰？那个总是在他面前温煦微笑对他的所有任性要求来者不拒的人——在他所不知道的背后他承担了多少？不二周助是个极其敏锐的人，他如此擅长谙察别人的情绪，使与他相处如沐春风——不二裕太所说的闲言碎语他不可能不知情，也许他是最清楚的那一个。  
但是不二周助绝不会在白石藏之介面前吐露分毫。  
白石在六号球场边站住，眯起眼睛在一片红白运动服里寻找着那个蜜色头发的少年。他的视线在球场上逡巡了好几遍，但他始终没有看到那个熟悉的身影。他略微有些心焦，犹豫片刻他便奔下球场随便拦住一个人问：“嗨，你知不知道Fuji Syusuke去哪里了？”  
对方回以诧异的眼神：“Fuji Kun？他今天没来训练啊。”  
“没来训练……”白石愣住了，“怎么会？”  
他记得今天早上不二是和自己一起离开宿舍，快到球场的时候才分开的。  
“我还想问你呢，你们不是一个宿舍的吗？”那人说。  
“谢谢你。”白石潦草地说完转身就跑，他一路飞奔过球场冲进宿舍楼，穿过弯绕的走廊他呯地撞开201宿舍的门——谢天谢地它是虚掩的——白石一手撑着门弯腰喘着粗气，汗水沿着额角滑到下巴上，又烫又痒。  
门里的人搁下手里的画板，声线平静得一如既往：“我猜你会回来的。”  
“……Yukimura Kun。”白石努力平复着呼吸，“Fuji Kun呢？”  
幸村没说话，那双浮着蓝繁缕颜色的眼睛里有微不可觉的怜悯。  
“Fuji Kun今天早些时候就走了。”他说。  
“走……了？”白石怔怔地重复幸村的话，他看着不二的床，那张他无比熟悉的，曾经交颈缠绵亲昵软语的双层床，已经只剩下光秃秃的木板，像被大火焚烧殆尽的森林残骸。  
“Fuji Kun的家人……”幸村的声音水一样深静，“已经向U17提出了退宿申请，教练批准通过之后，他们就带Fuji Kun回去了。”  
白石像是没有听见幸村的话，他的脸色雪白仿佛下一刻就会晕厥过去，但他的眼睛冷静异常：“Fuji Kun离开之前，有没有对你说什么？”  
幸村缓慢地扶起画板，他执着碳素画笔就着窗外透进的日色继续作画。整个宿舍静极了，只能听到笔尖划过白纸的沙沙声，像蚕爬行过桑叶时细细咀嚼的声音。  
“Fuji Kun要我转告你，”幸村的话蚕食着白石的心脏，细微又残忍地碾磨，“他说，我们以后还是不要见面了。”  
白石站着没动，也没有说话。  
“我很遗憾。”幸村说。  
“你告诉我，Yukimura Kun。”白石在不二的床上坐下，“在U17，关于我和Fuji Kun的流言，传得到底有多剧烈？”  
幸村有些诧异地看着他，继而了然地扬了扬眉。他垂下视线继续专注着眼前的画纸，过了许久才说道：“我恐怕只能对你说一句咎由自取。”  
“这么说你们都知道。”白石的声音很轻，像肥皂泡一触就碎得毫无踪影。  
“即便是心存疑虑的人，在和你相处一段时间之后，心里也都和明镜一样。”幸村执笔勾画的手平静又准确地移动着，和他的语气一样毫无波澜，“Fuji Kun就算是知道流言甚嚣尘上也不会去提醒你，他把你宠在手心里连半句重话都不肯对你说。我明里暗里地也试着警告过你，可你从来不听——或者是根本就没听懂。”  
碳素笔尖喀吧一声折断，裂音突兀地刺进白石的耳激得他一震，幸村漠然地拂了拂画纸，从桌上拿了削笔刀不紧不慢地修着笔尖，仿佛刚才握力强得折断笔芯的人不是自己。  
“我不指望你了。”把削笔刀搁在桌上，幸村抬起头。他坐在那里，他精致的轮廓被日光描得油画一样安详优美。但素来温煦柔雅像一朵绿菟葵的少年全身仿佛迸出强烈的张力，身躯的线条收得紧绷起来，像一张拉满的弓，直指被逼到死角的猎物。  
神之子的凛冽气场压倒性地覆盖过来，像不由分说吞没一切的海啸。  
白石对上幸村冰冷的眼神，他立刻就知道这绝不是平日里无伤大雅的小打小闹。  
幸村精市是真的动了怒。  
“我还是不比Fuji Kun了解你，他知道没有用。你这样的人，Shiraishi Kuranosuke，一旦对什么人什么事用了心其他的就再也不顾，你的眼里心里除了Fuji Kun——也许还有网球——你还能在意什么？”幸村的嘴角凌厉地勾起讽刺弧度，“你倒是可以选择性屏蔽那些恶意，可这世上哪有这么舒服的事情？”  
白石脸色煞白：“Fuji Kun他——”  
“你听不到的事，Fuji Kun听得一清二楚。你不在意的事，Fuji Kun全部都放在心里。”幸村一字一句，柔和声调吐出的假名字字如刀，“你不用去承担的一切，Fuji Kun都替你承担了，双人份的恶意和痛苦。污蔑他的恶意，还有污蔑你的恶意……你知道我最难忍受的是什么？在Fuji Kun一个人承担了这么多之后，你酿成的后果，竟然也得作用在他身上。”  
“Shiraishi Kuranosuke，你还真是个走运的混蛋。”  
这是白石第一次听幸村骂了粗话。  
“我告诉过Fuji Kun，他再这么纵容你任性下去，你们的事迟早会被人当面撞破。不管是谁，只要亲眼见到证据，你们当中的一个人——或者两个，都会身败名裂。”幸村忽然微笑，像沾满动物尸血的猪笼草，招摇着艳丽的花瓣，“但Fuji Kun不在乎。我劝不动他。你猜那时候Fuji Syusuke跟我说什么，现在回想起来真是一语成谶。”  
“宁可他自己身败名裂，也不会牵累我？”白石从齿缝里挤出话来。  
“意思对了，Fuji Kun没白喜欢你这么长时间。”幸村语出讽刺，“只不过，他用的是‘失去一切’。”  
白石如同被蛇狠狠咬了一口地抽搐着。  
“谁想得到呢，撞破你们秘密的是Yuta Kun。Fuji Kun最宝贝的弟弟，他的家人。”幸村像是完全没看到白石的异常，“容易冲动的弟弟立刻就打电话把这件惊天丑事告诉了双亲，Fuji Kun的父亲订了最快的机票从美国赶回来。你在球场上撒欢的时候，Fuji Kun可是就在这里——”少年用碳素笔一指宿舍正中的位置，“结结实实地挨了狠狠的一巴掌。”  
手指深深地抵着坚硬的木板，白石头晕目眩，只是听着幸村的话都心如刀绞。他连想象那个场面都不能，他不敢想那个少年到底承受了怎样万刃穿心的痛苦。  
“昨天Yuta Kun揍了你一拳吧，好像还能看得出淤青。”幸村淡薄的语气显然没有半点关心白石伤口的意思，“只不过是个男孩子，能有多少力气。Fuji Kun的父亲那一巴掌，可直接打得Fuji Kun喷出一口血来……”  
白石一拳砸向铁质床栏，皮肉和金属撞击发出闷响，整座双层床都在剧震。幸村闭上嘴冷静地看着白石，后者抬起的眼冷静得骇人，像雪原上孤独燃烧的篝火。  
“说下去，我要听。”  
“Fuji Kun不能再打网球了。”幸村淡淡地说，“他的父亲要把他送去美国，也许永远都不会再回到日本，也许这辈子都再也见不到家人。Fuji Kun的父亲说，他要是再做出这种不知廉耻的事情，Fuji家就当从没有过这个儿子。”  
“我没有说错吧，Shiraishi Kun。”幸村再次执笔勾画着无法看清的线条，他的面孔像覆盖了一层霜，把所有可能的生机冻结。  
“你真的让他失去了一切。”  
白石看着幸村，他眼里的火已经要燃尽，在将熄未熄的时候爆出最后最绝望的热力。

被从U17训练营带回家已经过了数日之久，不二周助一直被锁在自己的房间里哪里也不能去，连下楼用餐的权利都没有，都是姐姐由美子按着餐点把饭菜送上来与他共餐。不二总是安安静静地吃完然后一如往常地微笑着说多谢款待，努力地避开姐姐含着泪水的眼睛。  
最初的几天姐姐也会劝他对盛怒的父亲服软。毕竟他一直是家里最让人省心的孩子，双亲向来疼爱他。就算这次闹出这样大的事来，只要他愿意向父亲认错，并且答应往后绝对不再和那个男孩来往，父亲也会让这件事就这么算了。  
但不二一直没松口，不论由美子怎样动之以情晓之以理地劝说。被逼得紧了少年也只是侧过脸去低声地说着抱歉，寥落的神情让由美子不敢也不忍再劝下去。她一向觉得这个弟弟的个性温柔，不像裕太那样剑拔弩张凌厉桀骜，被踩到痛脚就不管不顾大发脾气；可正是他这样沉静的性格让由美子找不到他的底线和原则究竟在何处，她害怕一言不慎就会深深刺伤他的心，像裕太盛怒之下的口不择言，像父亲毫不容情的一记耳光。  
她知道无论他们怎样对待他，他都会尽数承受没有半句怨言。更何况这次他做出的事不啻对双亲的一记当头棒喝——同性相恋在风气开放的国外都不曾被大众完全接受，更何况克己复礼的日本——他们的震怒和失望点滴都会翻倍反噬在不二周助的心上，终日骤夜地折磨着他，不得安宁。  
他已经活在炼狱般的愧悔与痛苦当中，她如何能往他在的深渊之底再撒一把磷火？  
也因此每一天由美子到不二的房间共餐时，谈论的都是些无关紧要的琐事，譬如墙上悬挂的雪山巨幅照片，窗台上养着的几盆仙人掌，还有摇椅背后的柜子里整齐摆放的古典乐CD。姐弟俩之间有种奇异的默契，他们绝口不提十字架般沉甸甸压迫着肩膀的现实，灵巧地避开任何一句能将他们的思绪引向这事实的话语。  
直到那天由美子收拾好碗筷，望向不二微笑着说完多谢款待的面孔欲言又止。  
“你有话对我说吗，姐姐？”不二立刻察觉到她的异样。  
由美子点点头。她紧紧抿着唇，仿佛那句话是尖锐的匕首，想要割断她的喉舌。  
姐姐离开他的房间之后，不二在摇椅上坐下，像这些天来他无数次做过的那样慢慢地靠上椅背，让呼吸吻合上这轻缓的节奏。他闭上眼睛，像在摇篮里逐渐睡去的婴孩，大脑被仁慈地拂拭至空无一物，任由它的惯性带着他的身体陷入一阵做梦般的起伏中。  
于是那推门的声音，还有穿过房间渐渐靠近的脚步声，也变成了梦境中恍惚不真的细节。  
不二慢慢睁开眼睛，他的房间没有开灯，窗外渐渐黯淡下去的暮色似是而非笼在那个挺直脊背立在眼前的少年身上。他的面孔绷得死紧，倔强得像只不愿服输的小豹子，连眼里的神气都那么坚硬执拗。姐姐常说他们兄弟俩大相径庭，每每裕太赌气把自己关在屋里或是冲出家门的时候，她总是无奈地叹着气说你们兄弟俩的个性中和一下该有多好。  
可到底还是有几分相似的，他们兄弟俩骨子里的执拗和倔强如出一辙。只不过裕太是出鞘的剑，而不二却习惯将所有锋芒隐藏在温润的表层里。  
此刻不二裕太居高临下瞪着躺在摇椅里的兄长，眼神着实算不上友善。  
“姐姐说你有事找我。”不二知道如果自己不打破沉默，裕太绝不会开口说话。  
“你要打算瞒我到什么时候？到你跟着父亲去美国再也不回日本的那一天吗？”裕太张口便是咄咄逼人的责难，“要不是我偷听爸妈的谈话——你离开U17去美国，再也不和那个——那个人联系，换我继续留在合宿里打网球？”  
不二深深吸口气，“这件事起因在我，父亲要惩罚也该惩罚我一个人。我的过错不该连累你不能继续打网球——”他笑了笑，“Yuta竟然也学坏偷听爸妈谈话，是趴在门上听的吗？Yuta真是越来越可爱了呢。”  
蜜色头发的少年恼怒地捏起拳头，不二察言观色地收起笑意：“姐姐告诉我父亲已经和U17的教练们商量好了，他们会将我从运动员中除名，但不会波及到你。过不了几天Yuta就能继续合宿跟厉害的选手们一起打网球了，所以Yuta在家的这几天也不能疏于练习，否则会被他们甩得老远……”  
“你以为我会感激你吗！？”毫不客气截断兄长的话语，不二裕太嚷道，“你凭什么每次都自作主张，每次都把错揽到自己身上！你真以为只要你牺牲自己，就能换取所有人的幸福吗！”  
“我才不会领你的情，”裕太摇着头，视线却没有半寸偏移开不二的面孔，“从小到大我都活在你的光环下面，我只一心想着要超越你，想凭借自己的实力和你堂堂正正地比赛而不是看着你一而再再而三地退让！我不需要你为我牺牲什么，如果你退出U17训练营，我也不会继续留在那里！”  
少年的胸膛急骤地起伏，他瞪着不二许久似乎在等兄长站起来给他一拳。但是不二平静地瞧着他，仿佛疲倦至极地垂下眼帘，再没有任何回音。他漠然过头的反应让热血上涌的少年咬牙攥紧了拳头，硬邦邦地丢下一句：“那我走了。”  
当不二裕太气冲冲走到门口的时候，却听到了身后传来的声音。  
“——我不是个称职的哥哥。”  
裕太回过头，坐在摇椅上的少年把头侧向他，他看清那抹微笑的瞬间，堵在胸口的怨气便怎么也吐不出来，却倒行逆施如鲠在喉地折磨着自己。  
“你是我唯一的弟弟，Yuta。就算你把回U17当作是我的退让，当作是领我的情，我也要让你回去。”不二说，“我总想着要做一个好哥哥，任何事都不愿和你争抢，遇到危险的时候要保护你。就算自己得不到，也得给你最好的……现在我连维护你都不能，至少不能害你不能实现你的梦想。”  
“别当做是为你才做的，如果这能让你好受些。”不二弯起眼角。他的微笑一如既往风轻云淡，说出的话却重逾千钧：“当成是我任性自私，是我辜负家人的爱，是我不顾你们的劝阻离经叛道，是我为了他——为了他……什么都可以不要……”  
不二裕太的嘴唇在颤抖，“你要是……你要真是为了他——到现在你还在说这种话！”少年忽然暴怒，他几步冲到不二身边双手一使劲把兄长从摇椅上拎起来，又是气急又是悲伤，“你口口声声说要给我最好的，可你什么时候认真听过我到底想要什么？自作主张把一切都替我做好，在意我甚于你自己——你……你这样对待自己——除了让我更加自责更加后悔还能改变什么？”  
他的手失去了力气，不二重重跌进摇椅里，晃荡起来的椅背撞上他的脊梁。  
“如果你真的去了美国，如果一辈子都再不能打网球，再不能和……和Shiraishi前辈见面——”他的喉头痛苦挣扎地吞咽着，“我会恨自己的！我会恨自己为什么那么冲动，我会觉得是我把你的一切都夺走了啊……！”  
裕太滑坐在不二腿边，他的手搭在不二膝上颤瑟地攥成拳。  
不二轻轻抚摸裕太的发顶。他的弟弟有和他一模一样的蜜色头发，但发质却坚硬挺直迥异自己的柔软细密，触着手令得掌心微微刺痛。这微痛仿佛顺着那十指连心的魔咒一直扎到不二心里去，嵌进血肉里又是感慨又是酸楚。  
“你很讨厌我这样摸你的头呢，以前。”不二轻轻地说，“不管我做什么事，似乎都让Yuta你很讨厌。讲故事哄你睡觉，你会哭个不停；摔倒了给你吹伤口，你会一把推开我；摔坏了心爱的玩具，我把自己的给你，你宁愿守着坏掉的也不愿把我的拿去……从小到大，我似乎都是个让Yuta讨厌的哥哥，现在还让Yuta难过……对不起。”  
有温热的水珠滴在不二膝头，裕太的声音哽咽：“为什么会是大哥呢……为什么偏偏是大哥你呢……从小到大有那么多女孩暗恋你，大哥为什么非要去喜欢一个男人……为什么非他不可呢？”  
不二抚摸少年发顶的手停住了。他沉默半晌，却没有回答裕太的问题。  
“对不起啊，Yuta。虽然一直告诉自己要保护你，要疼爱你，可是我有过自私的念头的——在你不理我讨厌我的时候，我想过的……”不二的声音渐渐低微，趋近呢喃，“想过‘要是没有这个弟弟就好了’——这种事情……”  
裕太瞪着眼睛直直盯着自己的兄长，他从未觉得他如此陌生。  
“没有非谁不可的事情，Yuta，我不相信命中注定和一见钟情。”像没有注意到裕太的视线，不二仿佛出了神，“只因为他恰好在那个特别的时间出现。而因为出现的是他，所以，再也不会是旁人。”  
不二想起很久以前全家一起去海边过周末，他带着裕太在沙滩上捡贝壳。裕太也许是玩的开心没注意脚下被垒起的沙堡绊倒，膝盖跌出细密的磨伤。不二着急想给他吹吹伤口止痛，却被含着两包眼泪的弟弟狠狠推倒在沙地上，回过神时小男孩已经跑得老远，径直扑进闻讯赶来的姐姐怀里抽噎个不住。不二被撂在沙滩上忽然没有追过去的力气，他想或许是日头太猛烈，照在身上竟火辣辣得发痛。  
然后他被从天而降的一个彩花排球命中了脑袋，砸得他头昏眼花。  
后来过了很多年，他在全国大赛上被丁子茶发色的少年拦在场外，日光烫得像极了幼时海边的夏季，不二恍惚觉得下一秒就会有一只球从往昔飞过来，把现实里他的脑袋砸得生疼。他看着眼前可恨的高个子少年涨红了一张脸，绞尽脑汁才挤出一句光秃秃的对白：“那个……你，真的不记得我了吗？”  
后来被名叫白石藏之介的少年询问过无数次，甚至得寸进尺录进手机里反复当成威逼利诱旧事重提的证据，名叫不二周助的少年的回答是从未改变过的一句“白痴”，然后顺手把靠过来试图偷吻的脑袋推得老远，带着些幼稚的得逞意味看到那张脸上浮现出懊恼的神情。  
可是那个从关西坐两个小时的新干线跑过来，怀着满腔少年心气寻找童年时绚梦的“圣书”白石藏之介不会知道，不二从来没有忘记过那个慌慌张张跑过来连球也顾不上捡只一迭声地问他有没有被砸伤的男孩；他不会知道不二在青学蓝白相间的队伍里，远远看到四天宝寺部员中混杂着的丁子茶发色时连心跳都漏了半拍，然后变本加厉地猖獗起来；他当然更不会知道，当他问出那一句“你不记得我”的时候，不二毫不客气的一句“白痴”之后，还隐藏着怎样一句，向来情深的答案。  
被追问的那一刻失去了所有的反应，如同过去扑面而来。言语利落不输于人的不二周助被重击在当下，呼吸挤迫在喉咙里，把那些话都绞拧成破碎而毫无意义的沉音。  
于是那个答案被封印在名为不二周助的少年的记忆里，融进了血肉与骨，每一分每一秒都奔涌着熟悉又甜蜜的回音。  
怎么可能呢。我怎么可能会不记得你。  
在那样沮丧那样难过的时候，我第一个看见的，是你的样子啊。  
裕太忽然用力握住兄长的手。少年仰起脸来，满眼的泪蓄在眼眶里就是倔强地不愿滑落：“大哥，你是真的……喜欢Shiraishi前辈，对不对？”  
除了点头，不二想不到任何话语回答裕太此刻的神情。  
少年咧开嘴笑了，他的眼泪和舒展的笑容一同坠落：“我还是输给你了，大哥……输给你，还有Shiraishi前辈，你们两个人……”他抽着鼻子，努力不让自己的话语因为鼻音而显得软弱，“Shiraishi前辈他，一定也非常喜欢你——”  
“所以，大哥你……”裕太的脸皱成一团，眼泪却毫无遮掩地顺着面孔滑落，“——你得去找Shiraishi前辈，你不能被关在家里等着父亲送你去美国……我和姐姐都安排好了，我们会说服爸妈，他们一定会接受大哥和前辈的！”  
不二触电般抬起头，房门不知何时被开了一条缝，姐姐抱着裹在襁褓里的小婴儿静静望着他，眼神交汇仿佛足以诉说千言万语。  
她把婴孩递到不二的臂弯，他的小侄女嘟着嘴沉浸在美好的梦里。不二弯下身亲亲她绯红的脸蛋，小心翼翼生怕惊醒了她的熟睡。  
“他在楼下等你。”由美子低声说。  
不二沿着扶梯放轻脚步走下楼，经过父母紧闭的房门时他放慢了脚步。它像一双因为心伤和失望合拢的眼睛，他的影子孤单地落在门前，被冰冷无情地挡在外侧，不愿被收纳进温柔的眼底。  
由美子站在楼梯顶看着弟弟走出家门，心脏一阵剧烈的绞痛让她的视线模糊，几乎抱不住臂弯里熟睡的婴孩。这时一双手臂稳妥地伸过来把孩子笼进怀抱，由美子抬起头看见了母亲的面孔。  
“妈妈……”  
母亲轻轻摇晃着怀里的孩子，“Syusuke是见过Syuri才离开的？”  
不二家的长女由美子结婚后诞下的女孩，几周前才刚度过满月礼。她的本名是周莉子，但所有人都愿意亲昵地唤她小周莉。它是由美子的母亲还怀着不二周助的时候，由美子为即将诞生的婴孩取的名字。那时候她还不知道生下来的会是个弟弟。  
后来由美子把这个名字送给了自己的女孩。她希望她的名字能让她想到自己挚爱的弟弟。  
她的喉咙一阵哽咽：“是。”  
“不要太难过，那孩子不会离家太久的。”母亲安慰她，“等到他心里的愧疚消退，他自然会回来的。我们这么做只是为了给你父亲，给Syusuke一个台阶下，他们都需要时间平静下来。”  
由美子惊愕地望着母亲，后者的面孔在月光里平静而慈和。“这么说您知道？那么父亲也……”她看向母亲身后的房门，它虚掩着，门后的人不知从何时开始便悄悄观察着外面的动静。也许他们看着单薄的少年缓慢地经过，也许那悲伤的蓝色眼瞳投过去的希冀目光都尽数落进了心里，他们却心知肚明无法给出回应。  
“你也是知道你父亲的脾气的。”母亲说，“气头上什么话都说得出口，什么过分的事都做得出来，但消了气就会后悔，还拉不下脸去道歉。”  
由美子笑了。  
“对。”她说，“Yuta和爸爸简直一模一样。”  
啪嗒两声门被关紧的声音惊了母女俩一跳，她们看着同时被甩上的两扇卧室房门，对视一眼后忍不住笑出了声。  
“过来接Syusuke的那个男孩，”母亲帮着由美子把小周莉放回摇篮时想起来问，“就是Shiraishi Kun？”  
由美子没想到母亲会问这件事，但她还是讲求实际地摇摇头。

在看到路灯下脊背挺直的少年之前，不二周助脑中已经转过无数个可能的人选猜测。这几个星期以来他闭门不出几乎处于被软禁的状态，他想不出会是谁在他不知情的状况下说服了姐姐和顽固的裕太，给了他离开的机会。  
然后他看到那个少年，暖黄的光铺洒在他深蓝色的发顶，他迎上不二略带诧异的视线微笑，嘴角扬起的弧度优雅又有力。幸村精市秀丽的面孔像一朵绿菟葵，精致柔弱得让人不忍触碰，却在与他对面而立大意轻敌时才后知后觉地想起来，这种看似娇小无害的花朵象征着锐利，它以刺为名。  
“晚上好，Fuji Kun。”幸村冲他打招呼，平淡得就像只不过是训练结束后邀请他去吃晚饭。  
“Yukimura Kun。”不二回以微笑，“我没有想到是你。”  
“那个家伙不方便过来，只好向我求助。”幸村说，“看在他给我做了那么多次免费模特的份上，我就帮他这个忙。”  
不二欲言又止。幸村敏锐地察觉到他的犹豫：“不是说他没有试过，那个家伙……”他脸上的微笑一闪即逝，快得几乎捕捉不清，“知道你被带回家当天就擅自跑出来守株待兔，回来的时候灰头土脸，还被教练狠狠地罚了一顿……我猜Yuta Kun一定对他说了很过分的话，也没有找到你，不然他不会那么沮丧。”  
不二几乎微笑出来，尽管他知道此时此地这样并不合适。可他忍不住去想在紧紧拉合的深蓝色窗帘之外，在日光里，或是朦胧的月色下，那个丁子茶头发的少年沿着长街跑过来，撑着膝盖喘气。他太了解他，甚至不用闭上眼睛就能勾勒出他焦虑的轮廓，还有他的汗水是如何一滴滴淌过自己亲吻过无数次的脸庞，渗进他呼吸的唇角。  
那个少年温暖的栗色眼睛，就算在最深最冰冷的噩梦里，只要想起来，就平白无故地安了心。  
在U17受了一记狠狠掌掴，他望着父亲震怒失望的面孔决定做回那个听话和顺的长子。不二请幸村转告白石再也不见的告别转身离去，假装看不到幸村责备的眼神，可他不打算解释，也不留任何转圜余地。在固执得令人生厌的情绪里他冷漠又缄默得可怕。  
不二坐上父亲的车时还能隐约听见茂密的树丛里传来网球拍打地面的声音。他从未想过会以这种方式离去，或是离去。他把指尖狠狠嵌进掌心，他闭上眼睛仿佛能忽略涨满眼眶的酸涩肿痛，像谁在他眼里割了一道伤，崩裂和愈合同样痛彻心扉。他希望汽车的马达和尾气卷起的声音不要覆盖那最后一点附着在他耳中不愿离去的，希望的微声。  
不二想起那天和白石牵着手，悄无声息地穿过浓绿的树丛。那时耳边白鸟高飞入天的长鸣漂亮又清朗，扬起脸满眼宽广包容的青空颜色。他以为回到了国中那年的夏天，只想紧紧握住那个丁子茶发色少年的手不愿松开。  
不二没有告诉幸村的是他庆幸父亲申饬他的时候，站在旁边目睹这一切的不是白石，不是自己心心念念在意的那个人。如果白石在场，看着那双栗色的眼睛，告别的话便无论如何也说不出口。不二周助会在那视线里束手就擒，会不管不顾扑进那个怀抱，不论父亲的失望和裕太的愤怒是如何绞紧他的喉头，他也要握紧白石的手在濒死的绝望里偷一星不知羞耻的回光返照。  
他知道不论发生什么，不论去向何处，如果没有亲眼看见，亲耳听说，白石绝对不会轻易斩断和不二之间的羁绊。他从幼时海边的日光追到东京夏天的树影，沿着那个在他们生命中咕噜噜滚动的彩花排球的轨迹，把脚跟踩进他的足印里。他比谁都了解他，他和他都只是属于对方的知情者，所以就算被禁足在家里断绝所有与外界的音信，不二也从未真正丧失过希望。他知道白石一定会来，不论以何种方式。  
他们已经等待彼此太久，爱得趋近饱和。  
“……他还好吗？”不二只能问出这样一句艰涩的对白。  
幸村看着他：“你放心吧。”少年肩头的运动外套在晚风里浮动。不二想起第一次见到这位部长时他也披着立海大的球服外套，双臂自信又凛然地交叠在胸前。分明是那么秀丽精致的少年，却隐然有将整个世界都运筹帷幄的气势。  
他凝视不二的眼睛，冷静又笃定，只简单一句便胜过所有温言软语的安慰。  
幸村精市带不二去了他独居的公寓。据幸村说这是家人为了方便他休养才买下的，但他出院之后想要弥补缺失的与家人共度的时光，只把这里当成个人画室来使用。  
“话是这么说，但床铺还是有的。”幸村把换洗衣物和毛巾递给不二时略带些歉意，“但是只能委屈Fuji Kun和我挤一晚上了。”  
“怎么会呢，是我打搅Yukimura Kun才是。”不二洗漱完走进幸村所指公寓里唯一的卧室之前仍然抱着和他回答幸村时同样的想法，但他借着隐约透过窗帘的月光看清那张着实有些狭窄的普通型号床铺时不免有些踟蹰：两个正值发育期的少年一同躺在这床上能产生什么美梦——搞不好会是一场令人身心俱疲的空间争斗。不二周助想到幸村一米七五的身高顿时觉得毫无胜算。  
他随手按亮床头灯，暖黄色灯光聚成一圈完满的圆在卧室里氤氲四散。  
幸村端着茶盘推门进来的时候，看到的就是这样的场面。不二周助靠在床头，半张清秀的面孔掩在灯光穿不透的盲区里，他听到开门的声音也没有转首对幸村打招呼。他的目光凝在床铺对面的墙上，那面墙已经看不出原本洁白的底色，它被层层叠叠的画纸覆盖。  
不二凝视着画纸上色调鲜活的人形。画师似乎用了他所能调弄出的最鲜艳柔和的色彩来描绘每一幅画上有着相同容颜的少年，或站或立，或喜或嗔，动人得仿佛眨一下眼睛就能从画纸里踏出来，如焕生机。  
幸村轻咳一声提醒不二他的到来。少年如梦初醒般接过幸村递来的茶杯，手工陶制的杯壁粗粝温厚地磨着掌心。幸村精市把茶杯贴近嘴唇，他循着不二方才的视线望过去：“Fuji Kun喜欢这些画？”  
不二紧紧握着茶杯，它坠在他的掌心沉甸甸的，像一颗被无限深情涨满的心脏。  
“Yukimura Kun……”他说，“对不起。”  
幸村没有看他，深蓝发色的少年凝视着满墙画像，神情和刚才的不二一样专注，专注得不舍挪开半寸视线。然而他微笑起来：“Fuji Kun为什么要道歉？”  
他回过身，“Fuji Kun不用道歉啊。”幸村精市看着不二周助，“唯独你不需要道歉，也唯独你的道歉……我不愿听。”  
不二和幸村四目相对，似乎同时在对方眼里找到他们都无比熟悉的那个少年的影子，又像是满墙的画像倒映在他们对视的眼底。那些重重叠叠覆盖了整片墙面的画纸，尽数出自幸村的笔下。画中人有着丁子茶颜色的头发，深栗色的眼睛如同藏满光的原石，他或立在青空苍穹之下仰首微笑，或举拍全神贯注迎接下一个飞跃球网的攻击，或以手支颐靠在洒满阳光的桌边，逗着窗台上精神饱满的花朵。  
那个少年的一颦一笑，一言一行，都在他本人毫无觉察的时候被这般心细如发地点滴记下，跃然纸上。  
那是名为幸村精市的少年一直三缄其口，不曾为任何人得知的心意。  
“但我一直想对你道歉，Yukimura Kun。”不二说，“不是为我，而是为Shiraishi Kun。”  
“是啊，那个家伙确实该为他的迟钝好好道一声歉。”幸村短促地笑了一声，“连你都察觉到的事情，还时不时在那家伙耳边旁敲侧击地提醒——有些暗示露骨得连我都觉得尴尬——他却一直保持着那副可恨的，什么都不明白的表情，气得人牙痒痒却拿他一点办法也没有……”  
不二刚想开口，幸村立刻抬起手阻止他：“但不是你，Fuji Kun，不要道歉，别对我道歉。我啊，可是一点都不想听你说出那几个字来……从你的眼睛里找到它已经够让我难受的了，别让我把你拎起来和你打一架。”  
不二有些错愕，“如果这能让你好受一点的话。”他说，“我没有问题。”  
幸村盯着不二好一会儿，才无奈地叹出一口气来：“你总是这样。这种态度，让我想举起拳头都不知道该往哪里砸的好。我发现那家伙和你的关系的时候，其实是真想找个机会私下里和你打一架，或者干脆出手把他从你手里抢过来……可是你啊，Fuji Kun，你一点机会都不给我，宽容得甚至让我有负罪感……你放心让我和Shiraishi Kun单独相处，甚至留心给我们制造机会……”幸村说到这里的时候笑起来，一边笑一边摇头，“那时候我真是挫败啊，比输在你们青学那个小鬼手里还要挫败。我可是打定主意要和你对着干，战袍都披在肩上了，你却睬也不睬，甚至把胜利的奖杯送到我手边。”  
“如果你想和我打架，”不二说，“你未必有全部胜算。”  
“我知道。”幸村耸耸肩，“一个刚出院没多久的病人哪能和柔道健将平分秋色，不输得一塌糊涂算你给我面子。”他看着不二，“可我还是输了，甚至没能站上擂台就输的体无完肤。你甚至不需要费神说一句话，动一个手指头……就能把我打败。”  
“但我不想和你为敌，Yukimura Kun。”不二仿佛没听到幸村的话那样，自顾自把刚才的话补全，“我不想伤害你，也不想伤害任何人。”  
“这就是我觉得挫败的原因，你在避让，你在对我手下留情。”幸村说，“在球场上最不可忍受的不是败北，而是对手的仁慈和不尽全力。这种被同情，被怜悯，甚至被轻视的感觉比失败更难受，在Shiraishi Kun的事情上也一样。我情愿你站在我的对立面警告我离他远一点，像个盾牌一样把我和他隔得远远的，也许我会心甘情愿地接受失败的结局，至少你把我当成足以威胁你的对手……可你没有，你把我喜欢他这件事当成你的亏欠，你觉得你们的关系伤害到我的感情，所以一退再退。”  
“可是没有办法吧，半分赢面也没有的。”幸村的身影被窗外透进来的月光映得苍白，“他的眼里心里只有你，除了你，再也看不见旁人。从一开始你就没打算跟我争抢，因为他是你的，他知道，你也知道，你们根本离不开彼此……怎么有人能僭越插足。”  
“我只是想给你机会。”不二说，“不是轻视，也没有同情，也许我让出一点空间，也许Shiraishi Kun会发现……也许他会……他看着我太久，也许忘了怎么用同样的眼光去看待别人。”  
“如果我是个贪心不足的人呢？”幸村问，“如果我不满足你的退让，非要打定主意介入你们之间，不择手段不计代价把他抢过来，你又怎么办呢？”  
“你不是那样的人，Yukimura Kun。”不二望着他，眼神和窗外的月光一样清澄。  
“可是有那样的人。爱而不得的人不止我一个。我不是，但其他人可能是。”幸村说，“你太温柔了，Fuji Kun，为了不伤害别人宁可承担着刺伤自己的风险。你看得太透，所以选择宽容——可并不是每个人都有领情的觉悟。有的人会把你的温柔当成默许，因为这误解酿成不可收拾的恶果。”  
不二沉默片刻：“为什么要对我说这些，Yukimura Kun？”  
“我就要去美国了。”幸村看着他，“父亲联系到一间不错的医院，听说可以根治我的病。”他说的是国中二年级让他不得不住院治疗的急性神经根炎，不二同样知道这罕见而剧烈的病痛给号称神之子的少年带来了怎样一场灾难，他迄今也不曾痊愈，“在离开之前，我想无论如何也要见你一面，所以我替Shiraishi Kun过来找你。”  
深蓝发色的少年忽然微笑：“这回他欠我的人情，要多少幅个人写真才补的回来呢？”  
“至少会有挂满另一面墙的数量。”不二接口道。  
幸村倚在窗台上大笑起来，仿佛还在U17他们熟悉的201宿舍里，趁着另一位室友缺席的空档，两个有着大魔王称号的少年凑在一起十足坏心眼地讨论着折磨人的把戏。  
“虽然我没有说这句话的资格……但我，就把他交给你了。Fuji Syusuke Kun。”幸村直视他，还是那个骄傲的，镇定又从容的立海大部长，把整个世界都握在手中那般气势凛然，说出口的话却是这世上最卑微的祈求，温柔悲伤得令人动容，“我竭尽全力也做不到的事，请你带着我的份一起完成它。你们一定要幸福……请你一定，要给他幸福。”

不二醒来的时候已经日上三竿。他撑起身体，明媚的日色透过垂到窗棂边上的印花布帘漏进屋里，仍然不免扎得双眼刺痛。这时有人体贴地走到床边挡住大半避无可避的光线，不二眨了眨眼睛，辨认出那张熟悉的面孔，它在正午的阳光里熟悉得像个悖论。  
白石藏之介就站在床前，像个称职的管家那样端着一个规矩过头的黑漆托盘，双人份的食物琳琅满目地搁在上面，那香气让不二的胃开始蠢蠢欲动。他想起来距自己上次进食已经过了十二个小时之久。  
白石似乎也知道这点，他把托盘搁在床头柜上：“Fuji Kun你醒啦，洗漱完就可以吃早饭了——虽然看现在的时间说午饭比较合适。”  
不二略显迟钝地盯着他看了几秒，继而环视着整间洒满阳光的屋子。对面的墙壁呈现出一片突兀的空白，像一张涂去了五官和神情的脸。  
“Yukimura Kun呢？”他问。  
白石摊开手，“不知道。”他看着不二翻身下床，蹬着拖鞋去浴室洗漱，“但是Yukimura Kun给我发了消息。”他靠在浴室门口把手机亮给不二看，“他说他接到你了，让我来他的公寓找你——我没见到Yukimura Kun。到这里的时候他人就不见了，钥匙在门口的花盆底下，他给你准备了早餐，或者说午饭。”  
不二洗漱完和忽略客厅在卧室摆起食物的白石一起吃午饭。幸村精市留下的午餐是中规中矩的大众口味，但他体贴不二的习惯在碗筷旁边添了一支芥末酱。不二往饭粒上挤芥末的时候，白石竟一反常态没有唠叨空腹吃太刺激的东西伤胃，而是在不二搁下芥末酱之后顺手拿过来往自己碗里挤了一条。  
不二看着白石往嘴里塞了一大口沾满绿色酱汁的米饭，吞咽时眼里立竿见影地满盈起水光，只好起身从橱柜里抽了几张纸巾递给已经眼泪汪汪的少年。“我虽然对Shiraishi Kun自讨苦吃的行为乐见其成，”不二说，“但是还请你理智一点，别用芥末自虐。”  
白石接过纸巾却攥在手里，任由生理性的泪水止不住地淌出眼眶。“我说啊，Fuji Kun。”白石一边说话一边倒抽凉气，他捂着嘴通过指缝的声音模糊又难以分明。他的眼睛弯成一个笑模样，却止不住眼泪，滑稽又狼狈的模样即便对不二来说也是生平仅见，“我一直想不通为什么你爱吃芥末，我以为这种调味料是不会有正常人喜欢的。”  
不二看他这副德性，索性自己抽了张纸巾帮他擦眼泪：“我也想不通Shiraishi Kun为什么喜欢裸睡。爱吃芥末至少有一点好处，就是不会像你这样自讨苦吃还哭得丢人现眼。”  
白石短促地笑了一声，那笑音像被堵在鼻腔。他握住不二的手，把它贴上自己的额头。白石藏之介轻声说：“如果我能哭出来，也许会让Fuji Kun觉得，至少还有一个人比自己软弱——Fuji Kun就不会连面对着我，都在假装坚强。”  
不二哑口无言地握着白石的手，白石抬起脸去亲吻他。少年唇边还沾着辛辣的芥末酱，不二早已习惯并且依赖这种奇特的味道，可是此刻随着白石的唇一起覆盖上来的气息，竟让他鼻尖酸楚，险些控制不住隐藏妥当的眼泪。  
“我不是个喜欢自讨苦吃的人。我只希望Fuji Kun知道，”白石轻声说，“从现在起，Fuji Kun要做的事情，我都会陪你一起。吃芥末拌饭也好，退出U17合宿也好，离开家人也好……Fuji Kun要承担的，我会和你一起承担。不论发生任何事，你都不会是一个人。”  
不二震惊地瞪着白石。他竟没能想到。可他早该明白过来。全寄宿制的U17训练营什么时候可以让运动员自由来去无所顾忌了，上回他和白石从周莉子的满月礼上归来，还得偷偷摸摸绕过摄像头的画面范围钻进树篱。  
再没有其他可能。答案呼之欲出：和不二周助一样，白石藏之介已经不是U17网球队伍中的一员。  
不二知道白石不会轻易许下承诺，但只要他的话一出口，便是板上钉钉绝无转移。不论那句承诺听起来有多像天方夜谭，有多难以置信。他的告白就是爱，陪伴就是天长地久。  
不二周助本想背弃家人放弃梦想的只有他一个人就好，所以他不惜远赴他乡换取重视的人得以幸福生活的保证。对裕太是如此，对白石也如是。他想过白石一定会来找他，但他想不到滴水不漏的圣书竟然也会不管不顾孤注一掷。  
“我比Fuji Kun要幸运一点，在坦白取向这件事上。”白石说，“我的父母一直知道我对Fuji Kun的心意，我给了他们足够长的缓冲期。”他用力握了握不二的手，“Fuji Kun的家人总有一天也会祝福Fuji Kun的，我相信。”  
“……可Shiraishi Kun是独子。”不二轻声说，“是家人所有的期望。”  
即便白石说得云淡风轻，仿佛他舍弃的愿望和期许不值一提。但不论如何离经叛道，家人血脉的羁绊终究不可能轻易割舍。和被迫离家的不二一样，白石感到的悲伤不会比他少一丝一毫。  
摆在白石藏之介眼前的，明明有更好的路。他本来可以不闻不问，把幸村转告的分别的话语记在心里，从此只有不二一个人需要承受辜负家人期待的自责和歉疚。他什么也不会失去，他会有光芒万丈的人生。就像不二竭尽全力守护了裕太的未来和梦想那样，他可以继续打网球，可以陪伴着珍爱他的家人。  
把所有悲伤背负起来的，明明只有不二周助一个人就足够了。  
如果痛苦终究无法避免，为什么要加诸他人痛不欲生。  
“这不值得，Shiraishi Kun。这一点都不值得。”不二的声音哽咽，“就算是最万不得已的选择，离开家人也像亲手剜出血肉。你不能为我做到这一步……如果和我在一起意味着失去一切，我宁可你离开我。”  
白石有好一阵子没有说话。然后他声音沙哑地开口：“你知道吗，Fuji Kun，说句任性自私的话，我会在家人和你之间选择你。我的家人会一直在原地等我，不管我走得多远。可你不会，如果我不抓紧你，你就会离开我的人生，到我够不到的地方去。我不害怕我会失去他们，Fuji Kun，我害怕会失去你。”  
不二跌进白石张开的怀抱里，他的眼泪终于源源不断地落下来。蜜色头发的少年伸开手臂回抱白石，仿佛他们交缠的手臂可以搭构另一个世界，一个能容许他们相依为命相濡以沫的世界。  
“一切都会好起来的，Fuji Kun。”白石许诺道，“在未来的某一天，我们会一起去读高中，然后考大学，我学生物你学文学。我们可以加入最厉害的网球社，做圣书和天才的组合。我们不会比U17的家伙们差多少。毕业之后，我就去给一直想去工作的制药公司投简历，Fuji Kun可以带着相机去旅行，用邮件给我发照片。我会在定期贷款的房子里等你回家，你到家之后会因为我扔掉了所有的芥末跟我吵架……”他低头看着不二露出微笑，继续说道，“等到周末，我们会去看望我和Fuji Kun的家人，和Yuta Kun在街头网球场比赛，他肯定会输给你，我可是很有自信的。可要是Fuji Kun不小心或者出于对弟弟的爱认输，我就捡起拍子替你扳回一局。”  
不二一边听一边笑出声来，白石擦掉他脸上的眼泪，动作温柔就像拂过脸庞的是无数个亲吻。“你相信我吗，Fuji Kun？”白石凝视着不二的眼睛，“这才是我们的未来。”  
“只有一点我不相信。”不二说，“等到那时，Yuta肯定厉害得足够击败我们两个人。”他把白石揽进怀里，“还有一个问题，Shiraishi Kun的未来，为什么无论如何都要和我一起？”  
近在咫尺的，白石藏之介的答案清晰无比又毫不犹豫。“因为我是个傻瓜。”他说，“还有我爱你。”


	11. 疏影娟

让我和你交谈，用你的静默——  
你的静默，它明亮如灯；简单如指环。  
你彷佛是夜，默不作声，满布繁星。  
你的静默是星子的静默，如此遥远而单纯。

没有人比迹部景吾更了解这间坐落在市中心的精致住宅。它充满现代感的外墙粉刷成淡蓝和乳白相间的颜色，有工人定期前来维护打理，因而它的年资在外人眼里变得扑朔迷离。进门是一个足够容纳从意大利空运过来的手制家具和世界名画的客厅，红木质地的地板严丝合缝地铺满蓬松柔软的羊毛地毯。螺旋形楼梯延伸向二楼镶嵌护栏的走廊，两个房间像一双眼睛，毫无感情地俯视下方精致的装潢。就像五年前迹部带着手冢过来参观装修完毕的房间，头发染成丁子茶颜色的男人站在走廊边缘时的眼神。那些迹部费尽心力布置完美的房室像星光落进黑洞，照不亮手冢的眼睛。  
迹部景吾已经不记得有多久不曾看到手冢眼里他熟悉的光辉。那双深褐色的眼睛曾经坚定执着地闪亮在球网的另一侧，像块打磨得巧夺天工的钻石。那时候的迹部骄傲狂妄不可一世，他认定手冢是他毕生所求的对手，所以他奉上最强的决意试图征服。他钟爱辉光四射的东西，他钟爱独一无二，而十六岁那年球网对面平静地与他对视的少年，是迹部景吾毕生所见最明亮的物事。  
在迹部眼里手冢不会输，也不可能输，即便那场注定一胜一负的关东大赛里他险胜手冢旧伤在身。赛场终哨吹响迹部高高擎起手冢的手臂，仿佛把他攥在手心的胜利与他共举。你不是输家。迹部景吾隔着汗湿的发凝视少年的侧脸，说不出口的认可同样骄傲又不可一世。输给本大爷不算输家。  
那时候的迹部景吾少年心性，他用力握紧手冢的手，像认可又像孩子气的任性。他握得太紧时间太长，赛场边欢呼声此起彼落。迹部模模糊糊地想一定是这场比赛几乎耗尽他的气力，还有铺天盖地洒遍球场的日光，热得快把他整个人烧起来。迹部想一定是这般缘故，因为在他肆意张扬的人生里，他是头一回感到愧疚——摧枯拉朽般地，仿佛被过去的十六年禁锢在连迹部自己都想不到的角落里，只等着那握不住球拍的左臂猝然坠落，然后歉疚覆顶而来。  
迹部景吾记得自己度过的人生，也记得十六岁的自己。那时候的他和任何一个热血方刚心高气傲的少年一样，深信自己无所不能。但十六岁的迹部景吾和他们最大的不同在于，他有资本把这句话喊得掷地有声。不论从哪个方面考量迹部景吾，家世也好天赋也罢，他都足够睥睨平庸之辈，就算是罕见的聪明人，也无法望其项背。  
迹部景吾相信自己无所不能，不仅出于家室的支撑和天赋的出类拔萃。在拥有常人无法想象的优越条件时，他的努力也不输给任何人。他每一步都用最精致的技艺雕刻出最完美的阶梯，一步一步抵达世间难及的巅峰。迹部景吾想要的一切皆唾手可得，小到一个工艺品大到身而为人的荣耀，他从未遇到失败和无能为力，直到他遇到手冢国光。  
那时候他是冰帝的迹部景吾，他倾慕的人是青学的手冢国光。两面旗帜下对立的二人看似对立疏离却出人意料地分享着同样的愿景。那时候迹部就认定他愿意为手冢做一切，安排网球训练也好，帮忙联系治疗臂伤的医生也好，他说遇到旗鼓相当的对手很难，而遇到值得尊重的更难。  
是的。迹部景吾一直记得十六岁的自己。如今他坐在顶层办公室里，眺望着落地窗外的夕阳时，仍然会不愿承认地怀念那些去不复返的时日。  
他十六岁的时日——当时任性恣肆抛掷它的迹部景吾没能察觉，直到世事翻转物是人非才后知后觉地回忆起来，分明每一寸逝去的光阴都镀上了融化的纯金，在记忆里璀璨得就像钻石。那时候没有梦魇没有阴影，也没有无可奈何的秘密和难以启齿的抉择。  
那时候他把冰帝网球部的利益置于一切之上，那时候他身边跟着可靠努力的后辈，那时候隔着球网有他如此钟爱的光辉，抬起手仿佛能触碰到太阳。  
那时候迹部景吾喜欢手冢国光，那时候他们的关系不像现在这样小心翼翼如履薄冰。尽管十六岁的迹部景吾把自己的心事守口如瓶，把所有出于倾慕的好意称作对手之间的惺惺相惜。他甚至愿意为了手冢的嘱托留在U17照看远赴德国的少年放心不下的心上人。  
那时候他还不像现在这样恨不二周助。  
迹部景吾天赋的洞察力不仅让他球场上所向披靡，在体察自己和别人的心情上也有精准的收效。当他确认自己喜欢手冢的心情之后，也比想象中要更快地得知了自己失恋的事实。就像在球场上观察拦网另一侧的对手那样，他的眼里能收纳所有对手试图隐藏起来的缺陷和死角，它们无从遁形。同样的道理适用于三寸见方的球场也适用于人生，一个人最大的弱点，也不过就是目光所向之处的心上人。  
从这一点来看，迹部觉得手冢比站在球场上要简单易懂得多。  
手冢国光或许是个公认的全国级网球选手，即便骄傲如迹部也心悦诚服地承认这点。这使得拿起球拍的青学队长是个无比难缠的对手，但当他放下球拍的时候，他的心思和情绪不比一个劈面打来的直球更简单。当有人对迹部提及青学两个最难以捉摸的人物非不二周助和手冢国光莫属时，后者的第一反应就是大笑出声：“我完全赞同你对Fuji Syusuke的看法，但是Tezuka？不——那家伙可是彻头彻尾的表里如一。”  
想要在球场之外洞悉手冢的想法实在太简单，至少对迹部来说是这样。所以当他发现手冢喜欢的人是不二周助时，妒忌心并没有如意料之中那般突如其来地作祟，反倒有种松了口气般的心照不宣。他相信所有发现手冢对不二的心意的人都会有同样的感觉，曾经难得清醒一回的慈郎迷迷糊糊看到青学看台上并肩而立的手冢和不二，一边打着哈欠一边说着真般配就倒头又睡了过去，任向日怎么摇晃都喊不醒来。  
“Jirou这家伙，有时候说话真是意外的到位。”忍足侑士一边擦着眼镜一边慢悠悠地说，“话说回来，那两个人是真的很般配——不管从哪个方面看，都是青学的‘双璧’啊。”  
迹部的目光只在并肩而立的二人身上扫了一眼。“是啊。”他说。  
忍足惊讶地看了他一眼，小心谨慎地把眼镜推到鼻梁上：“真少见呢。”面对迹部刻意收敛得骄傲又冰冷的疑惑视线时，冰帝的天才耸耸肩，决定不去触队长的逆鳞，“我没料到你会承认得这么干脆。”  
“本大爷不是那种擅长自欺欺人的家伙。”迹部把头扭回去，这会他直视青学的看台，不二已经没再留在手冢身边，正和那个长得很像向日岳人的红头发少年说着什么。迹部也看不见手冢的面孔，他背对着球场，目光显而易见地落在正在微笑的不二身上，就像环绕天体的卫星，或者涌向满月的夜潮。  
“我敬佩你的决心和毅力，Atobe。”忍足循着迹部的视线看过去，“但是不做一点尝试就提前收手，不太像你的风格。”  
“最出色的弓箭手在箭离弦的一瞬间就知道会命中还是落空。在网球比赛里也一样。”迹部回答，他抬手阻止忍足的反驳，“不要对我说概率，在这个世界上好运的比重太低，出奇制胜只是故事里的噱头。压倒性的实力能完胜上帝的骰子。本大爷不做那些注定会失败的事情，不是我没有试着努力，也不是幸运女神不愿意站在我这边——而是我实力不够。只要失败，那就是实力不够。你明白吗，Oshitari？”  
在迹部人生的前十六年里，他披荆斩棘所向披靡，即便在强手如林的冰帝也能稳稳占据头把交椅，就连天才的忍足也不得不甘拜下风。迹部景吾想要的就一定能得到手，他从未尝过失去的滋味。但是当他看着手冢和不二并肩而立的样子，他不得不承认忍足口中的双璧一词，着实形容得不能再恰到好处。  
迹部不是大方到乐意把自己心爱的人拱手出让不做半点尝试的人，可是就连他的骄傲都在提醒他——这是他站在开头便能看到失败收梢的尝试，这是他挽弓搭箭却注定会错失靶心的飞矢——手冢和不二站在一起，便再没有人能比他们在旁人眼中看起来更般配。  
就连迹部自己也不能。是的，他无比清楚这一点。  
手冢国光和不二周助并肩而立的样子那样般配，般配得甚至洞察如迹部都以为他们会是两情相悦，般配得甚至骗过了他明察秋毫的眼睛。他以为不二周助回报手冢同样的感情，所以他甘心就此放弃冷眼旁观，把得不到结果的爱意埋进心底，成全他骄傲地挺得笔直决不打弯的脊骨。迹部景吾甚至产生过这样的想法，他无数次端详过手冢凝视不二的眼睛，他看着蜜色头发的少年回以温柔的微笑——他以为只要看着手冢得到幸福就好，他可以在牺牲与成全里找到几乎微不可察的、令人哀伤的满足。  
他自以为好心成全，以此寻求失败之后的慰藉。  
可是生而为人永远逃不过最大的弱点，就连洞悉一切的眼睛也会被感情蒙蔽，不能免俗。感情用事是人类最大的漏洞，它不比一层纱更轻薄，却出乎意料地坚不可摧。  
不二是手冢的漏洞，就像手冢是迹部唯一的死角。迹部看得穿手冢的心意，却同时被它和被自己蒙混过关。他出于无法渴求回报的爱而真心实意地祈求手冢能得到幸福，忘记或是刻意疏忽了至关重要的蛛丝马迹。  
若不是全国大赛上白石藏之介的倏然出现，不二周助会毫不自知地混淆所有人的知觉。  
迹部景吾拥有这世上最惊人的洞察力，但他愿意放下骄傲和天赋承认这点：他从来就没有看清过不二周助。

迹部景吾推开这间坐落在市中心的住宅大门，他发觉映入眼帘的景象和他五年前买下这里时已经有了迥然落差。墙上挂满的画框一个不剩取得干干净净，手制家具颇具艺术感的边角被不可转圜地磨平，或是被包裹上柔软的棉团。只有蓬松的地毯还保持着原样，只是堆满了各种各样的抱枕。迹部在穿过客厅上楼之前回忆着自己上一次拜访这里是多久以前，也许是不二出院住进来之后，他就再也不曾来过。  
人大概都有种奇妙的自我保护机制，在看不到不二周助的地方，迹部景吾还可以自欺欺人地以为手冢国光仍然是他记忆中的样子。现在的手冢身上已经找不到那双辉光四射的眼眸，他全身都被不得回报的爱和歉疚打上不二周助的烙印。当迹部的手机屏幕上闪动起手冢的名字，高傲的少年不愿承认就连他难得的主动，也一定是为了不二周助。  
迹部推开虚掩的房门，伏在床边的手冢倏然起身，在看清迹部的瞬间他仿佛松了口气。但吸引迹部视线的却不是手冢难得惊慌失措的表情，而是他血迹斑斑的双手，还有一路滚动到门边的空针管，迹部一脚踏住。  
手冢在那通电话里语无伦次地说着“出事了”，抛下会议匆忙赶到的迹部料到又是不二周助出了状况，他却没想到严重到眼下这种程度——苍白的少年声息全无地躺在床上，被单凌乱地堆在床脚，沾染着已经干涸的血迹。他从床边垂落的手腕滴滴答答淌着鲜血，纱布和创口贴毫无章法又不得要领地试图修补那些密集的伤口，却徒劳无功。  
“——镇定剂……”手冢沙哑着嗓子说，“他不停反抗……不愿安静下来——他在流血，Atobe，我没法止住，我什么办法都试过了——他不愿听……”  
金发男人快步走到床边试了试不二的呼吸，他触摸他的胸腔确认了心脏微弱而持续的跳动后利索地撕下一长条被单在少年的上臂系紧。“得送他去医院。”迹部头也不回，做完简单的止血措施后他掏出手机按下一串号码，刚要接通时手冢一把握住他的手腕。  
“Atobe，他不能去医院！”手冢像只焦躁的困兽，在不见天日的牢笼里进退两难，“你不能带他去……”  
“这就是你任着他不停流血的原因？”迹部挥开他的手把手机放到耳边，“我不记得你居然蠢到这种程度，Tezuka，你把Fuji Syusuke从地狱里拖回来，是为了有一天亲手要他的命吗？”  
迹部几乎是在说出这句话的时候就后悔了。当他看到手冢指节上渗出血的伤口时才发觉在这间屋子里受伤流血的并不止不二周助一个。他想人受到伤害的时候多么习惯把戳在伤口上的利刃拔出来漫无目的地投掷出去，不在乎是否会伤到任何人。  
手冢没有答话而是俯身靠近不二身边，用血迹斑斑的指尖轻触少年昏睡的眉眼。迹部想说些道歉的话，呼叫却在这时接通，传来略带疲倦的人声。他只好整理起思绪简单地转述了不二的情况，挂断电话后道歉的时机已经从指缝里溜走，手冢国光留给他沉默而悲伤的背影，他又变成了那个只会围绕不二周助旋转的星球，迹部景吾的呼唤在投进落点之前已经消失无踪，弥散在引力恢宏的杂音里。  
手冢把脸深深埋进不二的手心，峰峦般坚强的男人似乎被眼前幻觉一样苍白脆弱的少年击碎了笔挺的脊梁。迹部看不见他的脸，他想把手放在他颤抖的肩膀上安慰，却连伸出手的勇气都匮乏。他想五年前不可转圜的意外究竟把他们的人生引向了怎样该诅咒的轨道，他觉得灵魂深处的十七岁少年就在一夜之间腐烂枯朽，和名为白石藏之介的少年一起被带去了血与火熊熊燃烧的炼狱，从此勇气和激情都湮灭成跳不出半点火星的余烬，如同一缸冰水兜头浇下，连追忆都刻薄得好比讥嘲。  
迹部景吾从不曾如此刻般痛恨着不二周助，不是为他得到了手冢刻骨铭心的深情，而是他的存在怎样改变了手冢，直到迹部倾慕的少年变得面目全非。  
他多么希望——愿上帝原谅他绝望又卑鄙的渴求——多么希望五年前那场车祸带走的人是不二周助。他曾对手冢脱口而出，在哀其不幸怒其不争的时候，却收到对方刀锋般凛冽的眼神。手冢可以为不二牺牲一切，哪怕换得的报偿不过是一具会呼吸的尸体。如果手术床上是手冢悄无声息地躺着，迹部会毫不犹豫地拔掉他的呼吸机。他绝不容许他心爱的人以残破不堪的姿态苟活，他情愿承受失去之后每分每秒的痛苦和歉疚，却不后悔无法挽回。  
五年前手冢在不二的病房里眼神决绝，他看着迹部说他要救不二。他把不二周助从死神手中夺回人间，可是迹部不知道他的选择对不二来说究竟是不是救赎。他想告诉手冢或许死亡对不二周助来说才是救赎和解脱，但是手冢的眼神执迷不悟又孤注一掷的可怕，让他终究不能规劝下去。他要如何挽救一个连救命的稻草都不屑握紧的人，那个人在汹涌漩涡中自顾不暇，却把赖以为生的氧气渡给海底更深处甘愿溺亡的受害者。  
迹部不了解不二，也从未看清过他，但他知道不论是谁都不愿以这种姿态苟且偷生，更何况不二周助的骄傲不输任何人。倘使终有一天不二清醒过来，他不会为此感谢手冢。从逝者手中偷窃的幸福只能结出苦涩的果实，迹部想就连手冢也不曾奢望过会有完美结局。  
迹部能背诵圣经中每一句关于拯救与神迹的句子，但他从不知道世上有救赎需要以毁灭为代价。  
重归寂静的卧室里只能嗅出血液铁锈般劣迹斑斑的气息，迹部想着伤在流不出鲜血的地方究竟该怎样愈合。

这是手冢第一次踏进迹部口中的癌症药物研究室，出乎手冢意料，它竟然被安置在市区最权威的公立医院。在救护车上，迹部曾再三让他放心不会泄漏不二的消息：“我拜托了这次抗癌药物研究的第一负责人，他能信得过。”  
直到担架车把不二直接送进手术室，手冢才后知后觉反应过来，这间医院搞不好也是迹部财团的一个分支。只是动用一整个医院的资源来研发特效药物，他担心之余也不得不感叹迹部财团势在必得的野心。  
手术室的红灯倏然熄灭，沉重的门扉被推开，护士脚步飞快地推着滚轮床走出来，紧随其后的医生一面除下橡胶手套一面看向手冢和迹部。手冢只扫了那医生一眼便跟过去看顾不二，面容苍白的少年双眼紧闭，被单下扎着导管的手腕一滴滴渗进透明的药液，手冢去握那只纤弱的手，它在他的手心冰凉脆弱得可怕，仿佛初春呵气便融的细雪。  
“护士要带Syusuke去监护病房。”不算陌生的声音在耳边响起，白口罩覆盖大半张面孔的医生站在因手冢的靠近而停在半路的滚轮车旁，深黑眼底本该温厚的颜色里尖锐的敌意如同凭空生长出锋利冰棱，“烦请Tezuka Kun不要挡着路了。”  
不久前他曾听过同样的声音，温厚又优雅，却被强烈的情绪驱动显得怒不可遏又歇斯底里。他喊不二的名字，用无比熟悉亲密的口气，就连白石藏之介也不曾这样呼唤不二，向来以敬语称呼。手冢不由自主地松开手，在逐渐远去的轱辘声里，那医生缓慢地摘下手术帽和口罩，颜色殊异的头发垂落到肩颈。手冢几乎是立刻认出了明度偏紫的白色发丝，还有仿佛混淆视听般小半截乌墨颜色的发尾。不二曾经对手冢开玩笑说自己的青梅竹马长着渐变色的头发。  
原来迹部所说的医生，竟然是他。  
“……Saeki。”手冢低声喊出他的名字，“Saeki kojirou。”  
“这是Saeki Kojirou Kun。”迹部介绍道，“你们应该认识。Saeki Kun一直负责这次新型药物的开发。”他对手冢说，“Fuji常用的镇定剂也是他提供给你的。”  
佐伯虎次郎没有说话，也没有对迹部的介绍做出任何反应。他只是一直盯着手冢，仿佛连目光都不愿轻易放过对眼前这人的挟制。迹部景吾觉察到两人之间一触即发的火药味，适时地插进话来：“Fuji的情况还好吗？”  
佐伯移开视线轻轻揉了揉太阳穴，眉间拉扯出一道疲倦的皱褶：“你应该早点通知我的。”他说，“血小板严重衰竭导致出血不止，我不排除这是用药过量的副作用。往深里说，事故之后Syusuke的身体一直没能恢复过来，他必须入院观察，否则……”  
不必佐伯把那句不祥的预测说完，迹部也能明白他的意思：“你的意思是，停止使用镇定剂？”  
佐伯点点头，但是手冢已经开口：“不行。”  
迹部和佐伯同时看向出言反对的手冢，于情于理，反对意见都不该从手冢口中说出来，但他们包括手冢在内，似乎都不觉得意外。  
“这是最好的办法，Tezuka。”迹部说。  
“这是唯一的办法。”佐伯冷漠地纠正道，“Syusuke的身体已经快被镇定剂摧毁的失去基本机能，如果再不停药，他随时有可能急性衰竭猝死。Tezuka Kun为一己私欲让他沦落到这种境地，难道还想亲眼看着他停止呼吸？既然你的目的只是为了害死Syusuke，何不干脆让他跟着Shiraishi Kun一了百了，也不必白白受着这五年的罪。”  
手冢双拳攥得死紧。他上前一步，迹部眼疾手快拦住他的动作。“你冷静点，Tezuka！”他低声喝道，“我不知道你们之间有什么过节，但是Saeki Kun，别太过分了——以后还得一起工作，就算是为了Fuji Syusuke，都给本大爷消停点！”  
佐伯嘴角弯起嘲讽的弧度，却并不打算善罢甘休：“Atobe Kun，你让他过来。”他说，“我倒想知道Tezuka Kun除了自欺欺人和虚张声势之外还会做什么。我能让他好起来，Tezuka Kunimitsu Kun，我告诉过你，我能治好Syusuke，把他从你自以为是的安乐窝里救出来。可是你懦弱到连事实都不肯正视，你宁可害死Syusuke也不愿从你的白日梦里醒过来。”  
“Fuji不需要你去救。”手冢挥开迹部的手，他几步跨到佐伯面前，后者立在原地不退不避地回以同样锐利的目光，“就算你能让他清醒过来又怎么样呢？你要怎么告诉他Shiraishi Kuranosuke已经不在的事实？”他撩起左边手臂的衣袖，那道纵深的咬伤便暴露在佐伯眼底，浓重青紫的色素沉淀在单薄肤色上触目惊心。  
他直视佐伯，五年前弥漫着福尔马林气味的病房里，少年撕心裂肺的哭泣仿佛还在耳边钻心地响。那时他把昏睡过去的不二周助紧紧抱在怀里，左腕的伤口在衣袖上染出洗不净的血印。  
“我试过唤醒他。”手冢说，“如果这仍然是你想要的结果，我不会阻止你。”  
佐伯长久地凝视那道深重的伤痕，就算五年过去它也不曾褪色分毫，像只悲伤的眼睛，投出濒临死境的绝望目光。他终于看向手冢，仿佛一瞬间失去了所有针锋相对的力气，只能向悲伤束手就擒，连垂死挣扎都无能为力。  
“他也不需要你，Tezuka Kun。”佐伯轻声说，“不论你还是我，都不是Syusuke想要的那个人。”  
这是五年来手冢第一次觉得真相近在咫尺，它轻而易举地穿透他呕心沥血构筑的屏障，把显得那样不堪一击的梦境推落悬崖，撞得支离破碎。不二不需要他。好像佐伯真的有必要把这句话赤裸裸横陈在手冢眼前。好像他真的不知道自己的存在从始至终就是个荒谬的笑话。  
不二需要的是白石藏之介。他在病房里哭到绝望也不过是因为白石只身离去。甚至在镇定剂催眠他意志的那些时日里，偶尔清醒的刹那，他也会毫不犹豫地推开手冢试图安慰他的手臂，紧紧缩在角落里仿佛眼前是个彻底的陌生人。  
五年前那场车祸把不二周助的世界彻底打碎，再也没有重建的可能。手冢让光照进废墟里，试图让苟延残喘的生命复苏。可是从满地碎片中诞生起海市蜃楼，投影出的是过去早已消散的影像，他这才明白就连那些唤醒生机的光都是死的，失却依存在青空里孤魂般地游荡。  
不二周助需要白石藏之介，可是世上再也没有那个人。  
所以梦境成了他赖以生存的容器，除此之外再没有别的办法。  
至少这样，他还能活下去。  
“我知道。”手冢说，“但他只有我了。”

确认不二已经度过危险期之后，佐伯带着迹部去视察新型药物的最新进展。临走前迹部特地落后一步，他说身为项目负责人和责任医师免不了要有很多交流，建议他不要在这个节骨眼上和佐伯闹得太不愉快。手冢知道迹部的意思，事关不二而起的争执比起公司的利益根本不值一提，于是他点点头表示应承。  
但是迹部到底不知道他和佐伯的争执——手冢望着迹部走远的背影心想，他从未想过和佐伯虎次郎重逢，在五个月前那场激烈的争执之后，他觉得不管是他还是佐伯都不会再想看对方第二眼。但手冢不知道佐伯竟然成了迹部财团旗下研究室的一员，而且从迹部的举动来看，他的地位似乎举足轻重。  
五个月前佐伯虎次郎突如其来地造访手冢和不二的住处，像个真正意义上的不速之客。客厅的门窗紧紧地拉合，风卷起雪粒拍打着窗玻璃隐隐作响。手冢看着那张熟悉的面孔只庆幸不二已经在镇定剂的效用里睡下，听不见佐伯把一叠出院证明复印件摔在茶几上并质问他的声音。  
“我从Syusuke的出院记录上查到了你的地址。”佐伯站得笔直，对手冢请他坐下的举动置之不理，“脑损伤需要很长一段时间的恢复期，就算出院也决不能掉以轻心。你必须让我见他一面，Tezuka Kun，我要亲眼看到他平安无事才行。”  
“我说了，”手冢坚硬地抿紧嘴唇，“他很好。”  
“他好不好不是你说了算的。”佐伯说，“Shiraishi Kun意外离世之后，他不可能好得起来。负责Syusuke康复的医生告诉我，只要提及Shiraishi Kun已经不在人世的事实就会让他彻底崩溃。”  
“我是得到医生许可才签下出院证明的，你在怀疑什么？”手冢眼神冰冷地凝视佐伯，“Fuji已经康复了，不论是身体还是精神。他和我一起过得很好，平安无事。”  
“如果他真的平安无事，你又何必这么害怕我见他一面？”佐伯咄咄逼人地质问，“不止我一个人在找他，Tezuka Kun。还有他的家人，连同Shiraishi Kun的家人一起——我不相信这些年Syusuke会对他的家人不闻不问，除非你刻意隐瞒！”  
手冢猛然抬起头，他看清佐伯脸上浮现出胜券在握的微笑。他想眼前的人对他的反应一定无比满意，就像久寻未果的猎人终于找到猎物狡兔三窟的破绽。  
“你必须让我见他。”佐伯忽然拎起手冢的领子，那句简短的话似乎是从牙缝里挤出来似的，一字一句都咬得密密实实，“你听清了吗，Tezuka Kunimitsu Kun？我要见他——这可不是在跟你商量！”  
手冢回以同样凌厉的目光，并不因为对方的威胁而退却半分：“你说的够多了，Saeki。”  
胶着的沉默被突然响起的推门声截断。手冢和佐伯同时往传出声音的方向望去，二楼的卧室房门里摸索着走出一个人影，失去焦距的眼睛像起了散不尽的雾气，茫然地冲着他们的位置转动过来。  
不二周助站在楼梯顶端，身后暖黄色的灯光温吞地漫过他赤裸的足尖，像一道溪流沿着阶梯淌下来。他在这层光里迷惑地偏着头，仿佛还没能从睡梦里清醒过来，他望着楼底对峙的两人，就像从树洞里跌落进陌生国度的爱丽丝。  
“……Syusuke。”佐伯喃喃地唤出少年的名字，攥紧手冢衣领的手不知不觉地松了力道。  
手冢就在那个瞬间反应过来，他迅速奔上楼梯试图拦住不二的视线，但不二在他靠近的时候抓住他的衣袖，踮着脚尖往佐伯的方向望去。  
“……Kojirou？是Kojirou吗？”不二抓着手冢一叠声地确认着，“我听到Kojirou的声音……他过来做客为什么不告诉我？”  
手冢一把握住不二的指尖强行贴上自己的嘴唇，他气息急促几乎要把回房休息的哄劝说出声来。他不知道不二因为视觉衰弱而变得无限敏感的听觉是否觉察出异样，但他不能冒哪怕一点点风险。佐伯虎次郎——不管他是出于什么目的造访这里，他有一点说得没错，不二想念自己的家人，他曾对手冢提过无数次是否能回家探望。他提到父母和姐姐，还有弟弟和小侄女，那时候不二的眼睛熠熠闪着光，满怀幸福的期待。手冢把不二抱在怀里，他愿意为沉醉在这一刻里付出无限代价，却不得不狠心拒绝。  
如果这个世界上真的有人能让不二好起来，除了白石，就只剩少年珍而重之的家人。如果不二留在他的家人身边，他或许真的能够忘却白石离世的伤痛，等待时间让所有伤口都愈合，重新变成手冢无比熟悉的风华绝代的少年。  
手冢是如此刻骨铭心地怀念着那个惊才绝艳的身影，他所有的爱与怜惜都是在曾经的少年驭风而行的球场上生根发芽。  
可他知道若是回到从前，他和他最终的结局只能是在U17空旷无人的球场里，眼睁睁看着最后一球落地，从今往后彼此便再无交集。  
“我已经休息好了，Kurarin——”不二用力挣开手，又一次试图往佐伯的方向望，“你不能不让我见Kojirou，说不定是父亲他们让他来见我们的……Kurarin不是一直也很想念家人吗？为什么……”  
“听话，Fuji——”手冢额角沁出细密的汗珠，他竟不知道飘雪的寒冬里也能如火炙般焦灼。他一把攥紧不二的手，试图把他抱回房里，“你听我说……”  
“你没有听到Syusuke说的话？”佐伯虎次郎的声音不由分说地追过来，“你为什么拦着他——他要见我！”  
“——Shiraishi Kun！”不二试图挣脱出手冢的桎梏，但他如今的臂力根本无法和手冢抗衡，少年无可奈何之下又气又急的一声呼唤掷地有声，抱着他往卧室里走的手冢忽然僵在半路，仿佛列车一节脱离轨道沿着悬崖滚落，等待它的是不可避免的破灭终局。  
“——Shirai……shi？”佐伯虎次郎也听清了这声呼唤，它铮铮落地如脆断金石，不会有半点歧义。殊异发色的少年抬起头直视手冢，仿佛方才贴面对峙噬骨眼神半点也没有把他收进眼去。  
手冢国光立在原处动弹不得，周身如被冰雪。那双突然被愤怒和憎恶填满的眼眸终于看清他的伪装，他拙劣的，不堪一击的伪装，然后水落石出般地看穿他卑怯懦弱的原貌。  
“——我以为你至少是个光明磊落的人！”佐伯咬牙切齿地吼，“你竟然敢用这么卑鄙的手段……”  
他冲上阶梯的速度那么快，手冢甚至没能反应过来，一晃眼便被佐伯冲到面前。少年劈手去夺不二的手腕，手冢情急之下反手一挡，全副心神只放在不二身上的佐伯被迎面一击失却平衡，挣扎着去够扶手的手狠狠地打了个滑，整个人就往楼梯下方跌去。  
“Kojirou！”不二惊慌失措的呼唤淹没在佐伯落地的巨响里。佐伯虎次郎蜷缩在地上痛苦地抽搐着，好像摔得不轻。手冢把试图往楼下跑的不二拦在身后，佐伯踉跄着直起身体，他抬起头望了手冢一眼，却没再继续发难，转了身跌跌撞撞地往门口走去。  
雕花双扇木门在他身后沉重地合拢。随着余音如水心激起的波澜般扩散消隐，手冢无声无息地松出一口气。  
“你在干什么？！”不二失却焦距的眼底也能分明看出震惊，这是相安无事的五年来他第一次对手冢露出责难神情。  
“回房间去。”手冢在他的指尖上疲倦至极地叹着气。他避开不二的视线，假装看不到其间满含着失望和不解，但他不论是头脑还是心都无法组织出温柔的、令人信服的解释。他不该把佐伯拒之门外，不该当着不二的面把佐伯推下楼梯任由他自生自灭，他不该是这样一个冷血的人，或是不该变成这样，从前的手冢国光是何等不齿这种行径，现在的他依然旧梦重温般地记得。  
可是从什么时候开始，他连从前视若信条的东西都弃若敝屣，连披挂上身都成了伪装和累赘？  
他累得连最基本的思维都碎散，却不知为何倦怠至此。  
手冢自己都找不到答案的问题，又该如何回答不二申饬的眼神。  
不二又一次挣脱他的手，震惊失望的少年不肯轻易放过这段插曲：“你究竟是怎么了？Kura？Kurarin——Shiraishi Kun！”他一把攥住手冢的领子，瘦弱的指尖只在衣料上折出几道褶皱。手冢迎面对上那双不可置信的眼瞳，他看见自己的倒影愚蠢地漂浮在雾一样的淡蓝色眼底。  
“Shiraishi Kun绝不会拦着我见Kojirou的！”  
手冢忽然放声怒吼：“可我不是Shiraishi Kuranosuke！”他握着不二的肩膀把少年推撞在扶手上，像被逼退到绝路上的困兽，从喉咙里迸出穷途末路的嘶吼。手冢紧紧捏着指间削薄的骨节，它脆弱又坚硬地硌着他的手指，仿佛用力即碎却偏生不愿轻易屈服。手冢不管不顾孤注一掷地喊出那句话，那句他无数次想对着不二温柔满足的容颜倾诉或是怒吼的话语，它本该是个禁区，是住在心底被锁链牢牢拴起来的魔鬼，却如鲠在喉。手冢不该说这句话，他甚至不该发出声音。可是佐伯虎次郎突如其来的拜访像第一片冰霜从峰峦顶端剥落，随后摧枯拉朽的雪崩覆顶而来。  
不二的眼睛瞬间睁到极限，那句话像支箭正中他收紧的瞳孔。他的嘴唇颤瑟着仿佛想呼唤白石的名字，手冢认出它试图蠕动出的音节，所以他狠狠俯下脸吻住他的嘴唇，用一个凶猛的，无限趋近于憎恨的亲吻堵住所有可能。那个名字，那个早已死去的人，现世里已经没有半点重量的回忆和魂灵，却像横亘在他和他之间的天堑，把眼前少年的心深深地藏进万丈深渊，不论手冢怎样靠近，近到连身体都失去距离的地方，也找不到它存在的痕迹。  
他双手狠狠扼住不二的咽喉，仿佛这样就能把正在气音里孕育的名字掐灭得不见踪影。不二喘不过气去掰他的手，喉咙里一声声呛咳已经变成了求生的本能，可是那双如受重创的眼瞳仍然不敢置信地望着他，仿佛站在眼前的是个纯粹的陌生人。  
手冢有多少次在这双眼里找到同样的神情，每一次镇静剂的药效过去，他总要面对同样钻心剜骨的折磨，为他量身定做的酷刑。他以为周身早已结出刀枪不入的茧壳，却仍然不可避免心痛如绞。  
你以为站在你眼前的是陌生人，不二。手冢想，我又何尝不是。  
五年前他做下的决定究竟改变了多少事情，包括他自己。他以为自己得偿所愿，他以为他能让不二改变心意，他以为青学三年累积的默契和亲切足够成为他制胜的筹码。  
可是他错了。  
他自以为是的连自己都觉得可悲。  
就连步步紧逼咄咄逼人的佐伯都视若无睹，直到不二一声呼唤道破才察觉到的拙劣伪装，它错漏百出，却在不二眼里成为深信不疑的真实。  
所有人都能轻易看穿他的破绽，除了不二。  
不二周助究竟有多爱白石藏之介，爱到即便思绪混乱失却视觉，裂成碎片的世界残缺不全地拼凑起来，也只有白石藏之介的名字。  
手冢想过逃跑，最难以忍受的时候他把指节咬出血来才能遏制住撕裂开真相的冲动。可是这层连呼吸都困难的天罗地网是他亲手织就，把所有逃生的通路都封锁。赖以为生的氧被一寸寸抽干，他动弹不得回天乏术，唯有倒转身体紧紧抱住牢笼中央同样绝望的受害者，从他唇齿间夺取苟且偷生的养分。  
五年前他做下好比天方夜谭的决定，甚至把名为手冢国光的存在都销毁得一干二净只为和心爱的人长相厮守，所有得知真相的人都以为他是出于爱，出于求而不得趋近绝望的爱，连他自己都险些这样认为。  
可是当他紧紧扼住不二的喉咙，在少年痛苦挣扎的瞳孔深处找到自己的面孔时，手冢才明白过来，原来他根本就不想救他，根本就不是为了拯救才把深爱的人从鬼门关拖回来，根本不是。他只是希望他能和他一起堕落，落到最深最深，连一点光辉都看不见的黑暗里。  
只有在看不见光，看不见彼此，甚至看不见自己的地方，手冢才敢自欺欺人地以为，拥抱在怀里的那具了无生气的躯壳还有着从前不二周助的样子，才敢以为深爱的人还有余力还有心回报自己同等重量的感情。  
他制造出穷山恶水断壁残垣的绝境，只为那一刻相濡以沫的错觉。  
手冢曾经问过不二，一次又一次，反反复复地追问：真正的你究竟在哪里？  
可是当他看清不二凝视白石的眼神，和白石紧紧握在一起的双手，当U17空无一人的球场里最后一球落地，少年清朗扬起笑颜时，他才发觉自己错得离谱，错得彻头彻尾。  
原来他一直以来看到的都是真正的不二，只是他不愿意相信，在真正的不二周助心里，他和一个萍水相逢的对手，一个关系匪浅的友人没有任何区别。  
原来他一直以来想看到的根本不是真正的不二周助。直到他把支离破碎的少年抱紧在怀里，他才如梦方醒地懂得，只要他能够完完全全地属于他，他不在乎真实与否。  
不二忽然狠狠咬中手冢的嘴唇，手冢猝不及防吃痛，口腔里弥漫开甜腥的血味时才慌忙松开桎梏他的双手，少年剧烈地吸着气，脖颈泛白的勒痕呼吸般迅速翻涨起触目惊心的绯色。不二不知从哪里来的力气一把推开手冢，探着脚尖往楼下跑，但窒息缺氧的身体状况根本不听大脑使唤，他还没能踏出一步便沉重地跌向楼梯，身体擦过手冢试图阻拦的指尖，额角重重地撞上扶手尖锐的金属护栏。  
手冢把不二失去知觉的身体抱进怀里，少年苍白的头颅无声无息倒进他的臂弯，额角一道深长的伤口如同翕动的眼睑，缓慢地渗出泪液般疼痛的鲜血来。  
记忆中苍白的面孔和病床上静静熟睡的少年的面容融到一起，如同时光找到一条轴对称线，悲哀又天衣无缝地重合起来。手冢的指尖贴上玻璃窗，细细描摹着那张脆弱的容颜，他的呼吸在窗面上漫出白雾，模糊了少年的样子。  
这时他听见护士的声音：“……对不起，先生。鲜花是不能带进监护病房里的。”  
答话的声音温柔又优雅，仿佛每一个音节都经过精雕细琢：“这不是真花，只是用纸叠成的一点小心意而已，希望我的朋友能早日康复。您能替我拿进去吗？”  
手冢往声音的来向望去，抱着精心捆扎的花束走进病房的护士身后出现不算陌生的身影。他迎面对上手冢的目光，那一瞬过往扑面而来，手冢恍惚觉得回到多少年前葱郁的树下，他循着那呼唤回过头去，看见自动贩卖机旁边站着的少年笑容柔雅。  
幸村精市望着手冢国光，露出与过往一模一样的微笑：“Tezuka Kun，好久不见。”


	12. 难离舍

——歌唱，焚烧，逃散，像一个疯子手中的钟塔。  
我哀伤的温柔，是什么，突然涌上你身？  
当我抵达最寒冷，最庄严的天顶，  
我的心关闭如一朵夜间的花。

 

迹部景吾借用U17空置的教室举办的送行会，如果是为了惊吓手冢国光，那么他做得很不错。手冢被不二的短信喊到这间黑漆漆的教室门外时险些以为这是少年心血来潮的恶作剧，他抱着姑且一试的心情推门进去后灯光大亮，震耳欲聋的欢呼声和爆炸开的彩色拉花一起劈头盖脸地落下来。菊丸英二和向日岳人跳下桌子，难得没有争吵而是大笑着互相击掌，巨大的横幅在他们身后摇摇摆摆：手冢国光，职网制霸！  
被众人包围的手冢顶着满头的拉花不知道该摆出什么表情。青学诸人站在他身旁用力拍打他的肩背，手劲最大的是桃城；偷偷往他背上贴意味不明小纸条的应该是菊丸；迅速撕掉它的一定是大石；混杂在嘈杂声里没有被耳朵错过的一句还差得远不用说就是越前；乾和海堂站得比较远，一个捧着笔记收集数据，另一个似乎在靠近与否之间做着严肃的内心挣扎。他的目光在熟悉的面孔中逡巡时，一只手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，他回头就看到不二周助的笑脸，似乎带着些歉意。少年递给他一块手帕，示意他抹掉头发上细碎的拉花。  
送行会仍然保持着迹部一贯的风格，冰帝式的华丽。所幸的是手冢只需要看着那些受迹部拜托不知何时演练好一整套余兴节目的人在装饰着玫瑰花的讲台上抢麦克风，没有人请他发表感言，也没有人非要把他灌醉——除非他们想失去U17的集训资格。迹部再怎么神通广大只手遮天，也得顾及到这里是训练营而不是他的冰帝。  
不过胆大包天的还是大有人在，以菊丸英二为首的一小撮人聚成一个圈玩起了接龙游戏，接不下去或是口误的人都要被罚一小杯酒。菊丸兴致勃勃地邀请手冢加入，但后者看了一眼那瓶可疑的液体便当机立断地回绝。他一点都不想知道这瓶酒是哪里来的，说不定和镜片老谋深算反着光的乾贞治脱不了干系。被他这样腹诽的人对他的拒绝毫不掩饰地露出失望神情，手冢有种死里逃生的错觉。  
但这不妨碍那一波人围成一圈开始词语接龙。菊丸把酒瓶搁在正中央，一边笑一边往扁口杯里倒酒，轮到谁接词就把酒杯往谁手边推。手冢发现不二也在其中，他身边坐着——是的，果不其然——白石藏之介，托着下巴如临大敌地盯着那个酒杯。手冢看着他凑近不二耳边说着什么，不二听着听着就笑起来，不轻不重地拍了他一下。  
手冢觉得自己应该去看一些其他的东西。  
游戏打头的还是菊丸，他眼珠四下转动着，好像他想要的词就挂在某个显眼的地方。最后他的视线落在手冢身上，红头发少年拍手欢呼一声：“有了有了，第一个词就用‘手冢’（てずか）喵！今晚主角的名字喵！”  
他一边说一边愉快地推着酒杯，杯子颤悠悠地滑到大石手边。大石紧张地眨着眼睛，显然没料到自己被第一个挑出来：“那个……那个，对了，‘风’（かぜ）。”他说了一个最简单不过的词，松了口气一样把酒杯传给身边的人。  
“零（ゼロ）。”他身边的人比他镇定得多，从容不迫地推开了酒杯。  
俄罗斯（ロシア）、案内（あんない）、苺（いちご）、橡胶（ゴム）……酒杯又一次传回菊丸手里，他鼓着腮想了想，眼睛一亮：“昔（むかし）。”他说完没有急着推开酒杯，却笑嘻嘻地看向不二，“刚才都没传到你那里去喵，Fuji，这么放过你可不行喵。”  
扁口杯横过桌面径直朝不二冲过去，眉眼弯弯的少年稳稳地接住，色调晦暗的酒液波动如同层层叠叠的丝绸。他的手指轻轻搭在酒杯边缘，若有所思地敲打着。然后他抬起头露出一个狡黠的微笑：“白石（しらいし）。”  
不二把酒杯递到四天宝寺网球部部长的手里，学着他的动作托起下巴，满脸微笑地期待起他的反应来。  
“真头痛啊，居然说这么刁钻的词。”白石伤脑筋一般皱起眉头，露齿一笑的样子却完全看不出困扰，“要怎么反击回去才好呢……”  
他轻轻一推酒杯，它滑进不二恰到好处地舒展开的指间：“……周助？（しゅうすけ）”  
在场所有人和手冢一样愣在当场。手冢看着不二睁大眼睛，不可思议地侧着脑袋失去了反应力。几秒钟的寂无人声之后，幸村噗地一声笑起来：“我说Shiraishi Kun，你不能为了报复Fuji Kun就耍赖啊。这两个词根本就接不上。”  
“什么啊Yukimura Kun，如果说得快一点……”白石的诡辩被不二强行堵到他嘴边的酒杯打断，桌子那边菊丸笑得前仰后合。白石藏之介接过酒杯一饮而尽，他张了张口似乎想说点什么，下一秒眼睛一翻便直挺挺地向后倒去，后脑勺触地发出一声闷响。  
不二迎着众人惊恐的视线镇定自若地拖过一个靠枕垫在白石后颈：“没关系，半小时之后Shiraishi Kun就会醒来的。”  
“顺便说一句喵，”菊丸可爱地笑着举起酒瓶晃了晃，大半瓶色调诡秘的液体在灯光下闪闪发亮，“这是我拜托Inui特制的新产品，用乾汁稀释了酒精含量，就算喝完一整瓶明天训练都没有问题喵！”  
围成一圈的众人面面相觑，参加过全国大赛烤肉派对的人不约而同地想起了那时对端上桌来的乾汁的恐惧；而其他不明真相的人看着倒地不起的白石藏之介，纷纷起身想要离开这个是非之地。  
“各位。”乾贞治不知道从哪里冒出来，镜片反射着白惨惨的光一夫当关地挡住了他们的去路，“这可是特地为Tezuka举行的欢送会，现在离场不太礼貌吧。”  
——我们不想为了一个欢送会就把命给搭进去啊！  
这大概是在场全员的心声。  
“咦？”大石秀一郎四下张望着，困惑地发问，“可是Tezuka他人呢？”

“你在这里啊。”  
从弧形球场里旋转着拂上面孔的风被挡住，手冢朝着声音的来向抬起头，不二周助双手背在身后冲他微笑。他的动作让手冢想起国一那年，他站在走廊上提出比赛的请求。不二的微笑总是让他想到过去，或是令人怀念的，险些遗忘的事情。仿佛一块透镜折射出绚烂虹光，他被斑斓迷惑视线，看不清琉璃的样子。  
不二示意一下他身边的位置：“我可以坐下吗？”  
手冢点点头，看着他轻盈地落座。少年两手仍然背在身后，刻意藏在他的视线无法捕捉的黑暗里。不二周助迎着手冢征询的视线，脸上温柔又坦诚的微笑没有半点变化，最后反而是手冢尴尬地移开目光，去看同样笼罩在暗色里的球场。  
两人安静地坐在同样无声的黑夜里，只有一盏照明灯高高地亮着，偶尔有远远传来的喧闹声风一样掠过他们的头顶，还隐约留着欢畅的热度。仿佛不过几步之遥的彼处是如火的夏日，而他和他的所在呵气成霜，层层云翳之中如能落下细雪。手冢侧过脸去看不二，少年两手撑着座位边缘，神情舒展地望着空无一人的球场，似乎在压力般笼罩着两人的沉默中也足够自在。手冢的知心好友不多的原因之一便是极少有人能习惯他寡言少语的个性，但名叫不二周助的少年从未将它当作一个挑战对待。他应对手冢的沉默如鱼得水，甚至能够自得其乐。  
手冢问他：“你怎么出来了？”  
不二抬起头，他的微笑和他整个人一样带着轻盈的味道。即便他纹丝不动的时候，也能让手冢想到风和白色的鸟，灵动得仿佛下一秒就会高飞入天，再也握不到手心里去。“不是我一个人，所有人都出来了。”不二笑着回答他，“Oishi发现你缺席之后，Eiji就召集了一个‘寻宝Tezuka（手塚探し）’的游戏，谁能在宵禁之前找到Tezuka并且成功给你灌下乾汁，就能得到今晚的大奖。”  
手冢用了半秒钟时间消化这个离奇的游戏规则，他突然猜到了刚才不二坐下之前背在身后的手里究竟拿着什么，思忖片刻他决定拖延时间：“……你怎么知道我在这里？”  
但是不二笑得眼睛弯弯，似乎能将他的心理活动都尽收眼底。“我不知道。”少年坦诚道，“我以为你回宿舍了，毕竟你明天一早就要走。所以，”不二周助望着他微笑，“我想着干脆到球场这边看星星，没想到被Tezuka抢先一步。”  
……那你随身携带的乾汁又怎么解释呢。手冢国光把这句话咽下喉咙。他没再接话后不二也不觉得尴尬，只是扬起头望着厚重的夜色：“今晚天气不太好呢，但是听说有流星雨，不知道能不能看到，说不定还能许个愿……Tezuka也是来看流星雨的吗？”  
“啊。”手冢简短地回应不二的询问。  
“真意外啊。”不二笑得眼睛弯弯，“Tezuka也有这么浪漫的爱好。”  
手冢不置可否。但他心里知道答案。他的性格里有热血和玉石俱焚的成分，唯独缺了一点天真。他不像不二会把难得的休息时间浪费在等待陨石划破大气层的景象上，星星不过是散发着冰冷光芒的粗糙天体，有的甚至早已死去，根本承载不起心愿的重量，只剩时间把虚幻的光拉长，再落进仰望星空的人眼里。不二没有猜错，他本就打算离开那个无处着眼的会场回宿舍休息，双腿却不由自主地把他往球场的方向带。他坐在空荡荡的看台上怀念的却是青学的球场，那里有太多他秘而不宣却珍而重之的回忆，还有他深爱的少年。手冢多么希望能再一次回到青学，回到从前，回到曾经他和他还有那么一点可能的时日里，也好过现在，他面对U17的球场，想到的只有对面而立眼神坚定的少年，球网那端落下的最后一球，随着飘落的红叶涨满内心的悲伤和空虚。最后他想到幸村，他坐在同样的看台上，嘲笑自己的自欺欺人。他听见神之子说，你要向前走。  
与那时如出一辙的风拂过手冢的发丝和脸庞，他感受到与那时一模一样足以砭人肌骨的哀伤。他如何能说服自己向前，如何能说服自己忘却。就算相隔千里，就算再也不见，他甚至不用闭上眼睛，都能看见那个少年的模样。他是还巢的燕，落网的熊，波浪中起伏的鲸，掠空而起的白色的龙，最后飞散成青学的第一场樱花雨，落进手冢的眼睛，变成了他的执念，和他剧烈跳动的心。  
仿佛察觉到手冢的视线那样，不二回过头，脸上仍然带着微笑：“明天的飞机，没关系吗？”他说，“Tezuka还是早点回去休息吧，要是能看到星星，我会发照片给你的。”  
少年举起手，给手冢看他一直藏在身后的银色卡片机。他的笑颜和照明灯下的相机一样闪闪发亮，精致又苍白。原来不是乾汁。手冢松了口气的同时又无端有些失落，他又一次嘲笑起自己的自欺欺人来：明明这次独处只是个心血来潮的巧合，他却板上钉钉地以为不二是真的特地过来寻找他——倘使果真如此，手冢心想，他不介意喝下那杯乾汁。  
“我不要紧。”手冢说，“倒是你——”他看着不二苍白的面孔欲言又止，最后他说：“我刚才听见幸村说你的脸色不太好，让你不要勉强。”  
幸村自然是没有说过这句话的，这是菊丸开始胡闹接龙游戏之前，他无意间听到白石藏之介说出口的关切。但他不愿意提起那个名字，不愿意在临行前的这一晚，在他和不二独处的时候提起。仿佛一旦说出口，从夏日里剥离出的冬季就会分崩离析，赛场上最后一球落地，他要离开，然后梦会醒。如果可以，他宁愿这个名字从来不曾出现，这样他就不必看着四天宝寺的圣书凑近不二耳边，一手在其他人看不见的地方轻轻绕过少年的腰际。那时教室里刺眼地洒落灯光，照亮白石眼里的疼惜和不二嘴角的微笑，纤毫毕现地落进自己眼里。  
不二自然也是知道的，但他对手冢拙劣的谎言报以微笑。他是否知道手冢宁可说谎也不愿提及白石的理由，还是不二周助即使知晓，也要像幸村的告诫那样，在终哨吹响，决胜球落地，并肩作战的理由失去之后，与他形同陌路，再无交集。  
“我也不要紧。”不二笑着回答他，像一记漂亮的燕回闪，从他脚边一掠而过。少年抬起头，似乎想从云翳当中找到流星的影子。他专注地望着夜空，却是在对手冢说话：“Tezuka，你记不记得我问过你，假使我们在不同的学校，是不是有一天会在赛场上相遇？”  
“我记得。”手冢回答他。  
“知道Tezuka要去德国之后，”不二轻轻地说，“我偶尔会想，只要我能一直留在这里，总有一天也会变成Tezuka拼尽全力也要打倒的对手吧。”  
风如同卷起过去空中飘落的细雪，冰凉地落在手冢的指尖。他轻轻握紧手指，仿佛能够抵挡虚幻的寒意。  
“Tezuka有想过吗？以前。”不二问他，“就算对我说了空想，Tezuka真的一点都没有想过，会有和我变成对手的一天？”  
手冢望着空无一人的球场，眼前还能浮现出红叶落在少年眉眼上的景象。“你有多希望成为我的对手，Fuji？”他答非所问，“这就是你提出和我比赛的原因吗？”  
“啊。”不二笑了，“也不是的。”  
“没法想象变成Tezuka对手的人是我。我一直希望能和Tezuka一决胜负，却忘记了如果不是因为追随着你，我不可能成为现在的Fuji Syusuke。”不二坦诚道，手冢始料未及地看向他，他却仍然望着夜空，仿佛那里有无比吸引他的东西，把他的视线高高地凝聚在一处不愿落下，“不管是对我，还是对青学的所有人来说都是这样吧。Tezuka是领袖，是旗帜，是我们踏上球场的勇气。如果换做任何一个人，都不会成就今天的青学。”  
“你把青学的胜利说得像我一个人的功劳，Fuji。”手冢说，“我没有那么伟大。”  
“太阳也看不到自己发着光。”不二真挚地说，“你永远在先我一步的地方闪耀，而我只是追随着你的背影，就足够出类拔萃。这三年来，谢谢你一直支持着我，即便是我自己都失去勇气的时候，你也没有放弃。那场比赛，尽管是个任性无理的要求，你还是实现了我的心愿。我问过的那个问题，我很高兴它没有成真。如果我不在青学，如果我在青学的三年没有遇见你，会是我一生的遗憾。我一直觉得，只要有Tezuka在，不管多高的地方都可以到达。”  
远处天穹仿佛掠过炽烈的火，划破了堆叠厚重的云翳。风卷起星星的碎片坠落，像不久之前全国大赛上，少年挥拍击出第六重反击球。那一刻绕着球场旋转的风也如同裹挟着火光，白日里浮现出星辰的倒影。那时手冢望着星花火散去之后少年坚毅的面孔，第一次有了想要寄托给幻影的心愿。  
“Fuji。”手冢艰涩地呼唤他的名字，不二终于移开视线，看向他。少年熟悉的面孔满溢着轻盈又温柔的笑意，似乎能将最坚如磐石的理智颠覆。手冢看着不二，天顶落下如约而来的星辰，不二似乎在说些什么，但手冢什么也没有听见。风让装满灰烬的易拉罐翻倒，又让心愿裹着火熊熊燃烧，星辰的碎片落到近前却变成遥远又冰凉的银线。它曾经的温度，只剩心还记得。那时他也看见星花火，却远比此刻美丽得多，星辰的幻影扑进眼里撞进胸膛，仿佛利刃穿心重创。手冢捏紧队服的衣角，从心脏颤抖到指尖，风带走他的愿望，却忘记将它传达。那时他以为心愿不过垂手，那时他甚至嘲笑自己天真，可是等流星当真从夜空坠落，他只希望能再看一次国中时掠过赛场的星花火。  
手冢伸出手，仿佛全国大赛那时用颤抖的指尖握紧衣角，向不存在的星星求一个不可能实现的愿望。不二的手被夜风浸得冰凉，像冷透了的星辰，像不知落在何处的愿望的碎片。手冢靠近不二，他的吻像星辰坠落，溅起令人目眩的火花。手冢打定主意即便不二挣扎，也不会松开双手，但是不二没有动，安静得像流淌的水银。  
那一刻手冢的心剧烈地跳动，仿佛回到只有他们两人的部活室。那时他对不二说了谎，可以同时思考十件事情的手冢国光，身为青学的Number.1的手冢国光，站在不二周助身边的时候也不过是个恋爱中的男孩，除却喜欢的人其他任何事都考虑不到。那时候不二问他，Tezuka在想什么？那时飞鸟掠过他和他并肩而立的影子，阳光暖得让人忘记思考。手冢很想不管不顾地回答他，我在想你。但是说出口的仍然是习惯了的心不在焉。那时他错过将心意说出口的时机，后来他一直怪罪自己的笨拙，却想不到——无论如何也想不到，是聪慧的少年刻意将它一笔带过，为了不伤他的心选择懵懂不知。  
他答应过幸村，也对自己发过誓，他要忘记难以割舍的过去，要为了自己看向前方。如果一切都已经结束，如果那场没有裁判没有抢七也没有桂冠的比赛就是他所能得到的最好的结局，他又为什么会在半途倒转方向，坐在空无一人的球场边，仿佛在等待着谁终于到来，与他并肩而立？他没有想过会遇到不二，就像三年前独来独往我行我素的他想的那样。那时风只是风，拂过谁的衣角时也不会让他心动。但他还是遇见了他，隔着球网看到的眼瞳湛蓝的少年，像撞进他胸膛的白鸟，他的心是出了故障的螺旋桨，被雪白的翅膀搅得粉碎。  
此刻他终于知道答案。因为不管是命运还是刻意，他还是遇到了他。因为落在U17球场上的不是最后一球；那一刻风拂落红叶，覆盖少年眼角的泪水也还不是结束；他握着神之子最后的告诫泪流满面时也没有打算说再见。他坐在这里是为了等这一刻到来，等着神撕碎星辰洒落人间，把那个少年带到他身边来，让他从离别里堆砌勇气，说出那句他一直没能说出口的心愿。  
手冢太了解不二，他即将离去的事实会阻止不二的避让和回绝；他利用他的温柔寻求最后一点虚幻的慰藉，就像他看着满天星花火，明知无法成真也还是许下心愿。他希望身边的人有一天能被自己抱在怀里，有一天能够回应自己的心意。不二说只要有他在，不论多高的地方都可以到达，但是手冢想去的地方，只有他的眼睛倒映出的晴空万里，无边无垠。  
手冢国光慢慢地、慢慢地松开了拥抱不二周助的双手，不二沉默地望着他，手冢忽然想起他们亲吻的时候，不二一次都没有闭上眼睛。他知道——在他撞破不二和白石的关系之后——不论他做什么都已经没有意义，就连他珍而重之的心愿也显得荒唐可笑。  
命运把不二周助带到手冢国光眼前，一如三年前他们的初遇。三年后神又一次将他们走过的路相互交错，却是要为他们的相遇画上句点。  
他与他相遇，原来不过是为了此刻告别。  
他曾经的心愿，破碎的星辰和掠过球场的星花火都不能为他实现的心愿，说出口就会被雨声淹没，消失得无影无踪的心愿，即便孤注一掷，他也希望眼前的少年能够听见。  
坠落的星辰不知何时已经消散殆尽，夜空安静下来。不二手里还捏着那个银色的相机，手冢这才想起少年特意绕到球场来，却没能看到流星泻落的画面。他想说抱歉，想解释他的所作所为，但最终他什么也没有说，因为他在不二清澈的眼里找到了所有的答案，那些他一直以来都应该明白，却选择视若无睹的答案。  
是时候了。手冢想。于是他站起来，拂过他面庞的风似乎还夹杂着星辰的热度。他望着厚密的云层，它们平静又笃定地堆积重叠，仿佛一成不变，几乎让他怀疑那些坠落的流星是他神思恍惚滋生的错觉，但他相信他看到了划破云层的银线。  
“Fuji Syusuke……”他轻声地、郑重地呼唤少年的名字，就像三年前在即将沉落的夕阳里，向他提出并肩而立的请求那样，“再见。”  
“再见。”不二周助轻轻点头，仿佛还是三年前那个因为胜之不武而自责，所以许下承诺的男孩，“Tezuka Kunimitsu。”


End file.
